The Science of Attraction
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: COMPLETED! Seto and Joey have to work on a science project together, but will they both survive, and what is bothering Joey and what are these strange feelings he is getting? Why are there so many bruises all over Joey? Slash
1. The Pairing

**The Science of Attraction**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

***I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh much to my great disappointment. So don't sue me, I warned you. The idea is all my own, please do not take, I like to take revenge *_* First I'll sabotage your stories then pull out your eyebrows and.... (Cackles maniacally then smacks self and pulls herself together) Sorry about that kinda lost myself there. That was just a friendly warning!!***

This story is the prequel to my other story, 'The Witness and Guardian". This story takes place when everyone is 18 years old. This is a story is going to be a shonen-ai story so if you do not like shonen-ai, LEAVE NOW. I will not look kindly on your flames or take them to heart because I do have a warning, and I know you can read if you are flaming my story. There will only be a kiss and some embracing, nothing more. If that does not offend you please read on and enjoy!! IADM

            It was a normal day at Domino High, except for the fact that the entire science class was waiting to find out who they were paired with for the science project. As was typical Joey was sitting the back of the classroom paying no attention to the teacher. He was smiling like a maniac in his seat. He had the biggest and best spitball he had ever made, and his target's head was directly across the room from him. He had a clear shot and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to shot it. Meanwhile the teacher was still reading of the list of partners. There were mixed responses to her choices some jumped up and down in excitement and others tried desperately to plead their case to her. One girl actually broke out into tears when she got stuck with the ugly pizza faced kid and she ran out of the room. The poor guy just sat there looking like he had taken a blow to the gut. Joey had the spitball and the shooter all set up to fire when the teacher broke through to him. 

            "Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba are partners." She said in her dry nasally voice. That really got his attention, maybe even a little too much. He was so surprised he sucked in the spitball meant for Kaiba's head, and he started choking on it. Luckily for Joey Yugi knew the Heimlich-Remover and helped Joey breathe again. Meanwhile Kaiba began to argue for the duo. His face showed his fury, any one else but the teacher would have backed down.

            "I will not work with that mutt on this project. I would rather work with a real dog than with him on this project." Kaiba started. He would have kept going if the teacher had not interrupted

            "I will not tolerate you making fun of other students in the class, young man. You are completely missing the entire point of this project, it is really to learn to work and depend on others. Basically work on your trust." She retorted while shooting daggers through her glasses at him. By this time Joey was breathing again, and wanted to fight the teacher on this decision.

            "Ma'am you can't do this to us. We're not even allowed to sit on the same side of the room because we fight too much. We have all our other classes worked out so we don't have them together. This is the only one we couldn't get changed, because it is the only science class. I will not work with that stuck up pig!" Joey was fuming by the end of his speech. The whole class was riveted on this debate; they had all seen Joey and Seto go at it one time or another.

            "You two will do this project together peacefully or you will both fail and have to try all over again in summer school. Is that clear?" She was mad now, and her eyes were almost lost in her wrinkles. They both nodded their heads dejectedly. Then she had the nerve to add, "I think you two will each other at how similar you two really are!" Joey and Seto both made a rude noise at that comment and headed back to their separate seats, they both knew there was no way out now. All around the class bets were being made at who would kill the other and how long they would last together. Joey was almost to his seat when Yugi whispered to him.

            "It'll be fine, he's not all bad. Besides I think something good and unexpected will come from this project." Yugi's eyes twinkled like he knew something Joey didn't. Joey just dismissed it and sat in his seat and glared daggers at the back of Kaiba's head. The teacher continued listing off partners. Then the teacher broke into his thoughts again.

            "Now go and sit with your new partner. You have the rest of class to discuss your project and schedule times to get together outside of school hours. Remember this is suppose to be a fun learning experience." Joey snorted at her idea of fun, the very reluctantly headed towards the seat next to Kaiba. Each of them tried to sit as far from the other as they could while still sitting at the same table. Then the devil's minion (the teacher) spoke to the two again. She called them up to her desk to speak privately with them.

            "I know you two think you hate each other," she started.

            "We do!" they replied together, and then glared at the other for daring to say the same thing they had. The teacher just gave an exasperated sigh.

            "Ahem, I believe this project will be good for you, no matter what you both think. But I feel it is in your best interest that I lay some ground rules for this group." She was now looking intently at them through her overly large frames. "You two are not allowed to do anything with weaponry of any type or anything radioactive, basically nothing dangerous. Do you understand?" Joey burst out laughing at the teacher's disgust.

            "Even you think we're going to kill each other during this project. I bet you're trying to thin out the class, and this was the best way you could think of. Maybe even get rid of two trouble makers." Joey was clearly mocking the teacher. She just glared at the two of them and dismissed them back to their seats. Kaiba was mumbling under his breath what he planned to do to the teacher if she ever pushed him any further. After one particular evil and torturous idea Joey just had to say something.

            "You have a devious mind Kaiba, but that one would be great if you could pull it off." Kaiba smirked at the compliment, but then remembered who had said it. A frown quickly took the place of the smirk and glared death at Joey.

            "You weren't supposed to be listening. I hate eavesdroppers!" He snapped at the still grinning Joey.

            "Well maybe you should talk more quietly to yourself in the future. Or not talk to yourself because that is what crazies do!" They would normally have escalated into a fight from there but the bell rang. It was a Friday afternoon and no one wanted to stay later than they had to.

            "Meet at my house at 4:30 and we'll work on the project." Kaiba ordered. Joey just nodded his head and ran out of the room.

Well what do you guys think? I know it's boring but it's all leading up to the better part. I just had to get this posted so everyone would know I'm still alive. There will be an Epilog or sequel to 'The Witness and the Guardian," but I wanted to start this story first. Please review; tell me what I need to improve on. I do take reviews seriously. They have changed the ending on at lest on of my stories. IADM


	2. The Pillow Fight and more!

**The Science of Attraction**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

****I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I would be a millionaire and my work would be part of the series. Thank all of you that did write a review. I really do appreciate your responses and listen to them. Like I said before they can change the outcome of a story. If there is something you think should be added to the story doesn't be shy, it doesn't mean I'll put it in but I will think about it. The rest of "The Witness and the Guardian" is coming, but not for a little bit still. Thank you to all the people who offered ideas for the rest of that story. Please enjoy the rest of this story!! IADM****

TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO MIGHT HAVE MISSED IT THE FIRST TIME ROUND THIS WILL BE SHONEN-AI. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT TYPE OF STORY, LEAVE NOW. There will also start to be signs of child abuse. There will be nothing to explicit so far, but there may be some so be warned.

            At exactly 4:30 in the afternoon Joey was standing outside Kaiba's door. Joey was awestruck at the size of the mansion up close it was incredible. He had with him a pencil, some paper, and the requirements of the project. When he rung the doorbell he could hear it echoing in the great hall just beyond the door. He knew that no matter how much he hated Kaiba, he had to get a good grade on this project or repeat it again in the summer. Probably just to spit them the teacher would make the two of them partners again. Joey only wanted to go through this heck once. Joey was mildly surprised when a smiling Mokuba opened the door, he had expected some armed bodyguard to jump out and flatten him as a precaution. He looked down stupidly at the younger Kaiba brother.

            "Seto is waiting in the library for you," he said and turned into the mansion. Joey took this as a queue to follow him. As he stepped in Mokuba continued talking to him. "I really hope you and Seto become friends. He doesn't realize it but he really needs friends. People his own age, and someone to trust. But he refuses defiantly to let any one close to him."

            "You can say that again," Joey muttered under his breath.

            Ignoring Joey Mokuba continued, "Besides he likes you!"

            "What? If you count me as a personal punching bag and his pet." Joey scoffed, but Mokuba just smiled at Joey. It kind of unnerved him, that smile. Why did everyone think they should be friends or kill each other? There was no happy medium.

            The library had two huge double paneled oak doors. They opened inward to reveal a two-story room, with books lining every wall but one. That one wall was one huge bay window that stretched the entire length of the wall. It was a beautiful view of the private backyard. By the window was a large wood desk with a computer on it. There was also a rolly chair and occupying it and typing on the computer was Kaiba. Kaiba looked way to comfortable to Joey's liking so he decided to play ignore Kaiba; usually it ticked him off royally.

            "Mokuba, why do you think anyone would want to be Kaiba's friend. He so cold and standoffish." Joey looked intently at the younger boy. Mokuba got the hint and started playing along with Joey.

            "He only acts that way to try and not let himself get hurt again." Mokuba answered. The answer mad Joey think, who had hurt Kaiba before?

            "I'm not so sure his acting, I think it comes pretty naturally" Joey went on.

            "I swear it's just a protective casing, I think t will fall away if he gets some friends." Mokuba had an almost pleading look in his eyes when he finished. Then as an after thought he added quietly," Or if he fell in love." his about blew Joey over, a beast like Kaiba capable of feeling love? He had never imagined something like that, but there was Mokuba and Kaiba obviously loved him. But to have someone else think Kaiba was cute or sweet was unthinkable for Joey. Joey was so astounded by what Mokuba said he decided to give up his game. Kaiba was just rolling his eyes at what his brother was saying, and glaring at Joey.

            "Careful Kaiba, if you keep rolling your eyes like that they may fall out. And I know everyone would be so worried for you safety." Joey mocked an overly motherly voice.

            "And if you keep wasting time, we'll have to do this project again this summer." Kaiba said and looked pointedly at Joey. Joey sighed and went farther into the room. Mokuba decided he had better things to do that to listen to the to of them ague so he turned on his heels and left.

            "I have a proposal to make." Kaiba stated in a business like fashion.

            "No I will not marry you and that is final!" Joey said with a smile on. He loved making Kaiba mad, it was the most fun anyone could have.

            "I would never marry a guy, especially one self centered, lowlife, stupid, mutt like yourself." Kaiba snapped at him.

            "Watch who you call a mutt, someday I'll bite your leg or other appendage off for that." Joey growled showing his teeth, very much like a dog.

            "Now back to what I was saying, I was going to say that bickering will get us nowhere in this project. I only plan on doing it once, and to do that we'll have to work together. So I propose that we make a temporary truce. We only act like two friends doing this project would act. Keeping slandering and fighting to a low." Kaiba looked genuine. Joey thought it over for a minute then replied.

            "Only if you keep up your end of the bargain, and nothing changes between us." Joey said while he extended his hand to Kaiba.

            "Nothing changes!" Kaiba agreed and shook Joey's hand. Joey felt an electrical shock at the contact. Not the painful type but more internalized and seductive. Needless to say Joey was a little shaken by that brief contact with Kaiba, but tried not to show what he felt on his face. Luckily for him Kaiba turned away and headed back to his computer. Before he even sat down he was already typing on the computer.

            "I have an idea for our project. I've got some sites with information on the subject brought up, but I need you to find some more conclusive research from some of these books. The background information should give us an idea for the project part." Kaiba said in a very business like fashion. Joey went to stand behind Kaiba and check out his ideas. But inside he was starting to relax and think 'Maybe this won't be so painful after all'. 

            An hour later when Mokuba checked in on his brother and Joey he found a surprising site: Kaiba and Joey where in the same room working together relatively peacefully. Even though he had been hoping this would be what he would find, he almost fell over from shock. His older brother was typing on the computer and while Joey was reading facts out a very large book from his spot on the floor. Joey looked very relaxed lying on his stomach in the middle of the room on the plush carpet. But after every fact he read he added an insult to Kaiba or joked about the scientist he had just reported about. Kaiba looked the calmest Mokuba had seen him in years. Mokuba decided not to spoil the moment and left as quietly as he had come. 

            From his spot on the floor Joey was feeling strangely relaxed and uncomfortable at the same time. He like to read stretched out on his stomach, even if it was just a boring old book filled with the names of a bunch of dead guys. Besides the library had a very calming atmosphere. But he was uncomfortable because it was his first time ever he had been anywhere alone with Kaiba, and no friends within miles. Before his friends had always been there with him and every time before he and Kaiba had been trying to rip the others head off. Maybe they really could be friends. But as he thought that he squelched it. He and Seto had agreed that nothing would change between them. Joey suddenly realized how quite the room was, he could hear every breath Seto took. It took Joey a moment to realize that in his own thoughts he had referred to Kaiba as Seto. He was appalled with himself at how easy that name had just rolled of his tongue. He really needed music now to drown out his thoughts.

            When Joey turned around to ask Kaiba about getting some music to listen to, he was surprised to find Kaiba studying him. Joey then realized that he hadn't heard Kaiba typing for quit some time. Had Kaiba been studying him the whole time? It made him very uncomfortable to even think that, he hated feeling like he was under a microscope. What was Kaiba looking for, and what if he saw something Joey didn't want him to see? Joey could feel a slight blush coloring his checks, but it faded fast.

            "Do you have any music to listen to in this mansion? It's so quit I can hear you thinking!" Joey teased Kaiba while picking himself off the floor. Kaiba smiled, something Joey had never seen before. Kaiba always either smirked, or smiled maliciously, never happily.

            "Sure I have music, but you can't listen to it" He said in a high and mighty voice. "We can listen to my Linkin Park CD though." Joey laughed, he loved Linkin Park but sometimes it couldn't be referred to as music.

            "We'll have to get the CD and my boom box out of my room to listen to it." Kaiba got up and headed for the door with Joey at his heels. Joey really wanted to see how a millionaire decorated his room. Joey couldn't see what Kaiba was looking at anymore because Kaiba was walking in front of Joey.

            "So what was it that I was thinking about so loudly?" Kaiba asked, his voice light but he really wanted to hear Joey's answer. The question took Joey completely by surprise; he had never expected Kaiba to asked something like that. HE decided since he didn't know to instead play 'Make Kaiba Mad'. It was his all time favorite game!

            "Well from the look you were giving me, you obviously had forgotten about the project. You were think how completely how my body is and what a great person I am. And that you should start worshiping me and kissing the ground were I tread!" Joey was almost on the floor laughing by the time he had finished speaking. While he had been speaking he pretended to be a model and swinging his hips. Seto turned around laughing but his checks were a little pinker than Joey remembered them being. 

            "Was I that obvious, mutt?" He said while trying not to chock on his laughter that was building up in him again. Joey was rolling around on the ground laughing be then. Joey had never realized that Kaiba could crack a joke. Kaiba couldn't resist the urge to tease Joey even more.

            "You know I've always dreamed of falling in love with another guy. And his body. Especially a puppy dog!" Kaiba accidentally caught Joey's eyes after he had finished speaking. Joey was assaulted by how beautiful a shade of blue Kaiba's eyes were. Wait did he just use beautiful and Kaiba in the same sentence? How could he even imagine Kaiba's eyes as being beautiful? Joey couldn't believe what he was thinking. The unreadable and unrecognizable feeling in Kaiba's eyes unnerved him, and gave him the strangest urge to cry for something lost. But that all disappeared when they reached Kaiba's room. Joey had expected the ultimate teenage boy's room, with all the electronics imaginable. But he was greatly surprised at what he saw.

            Seto, no Kaiba Joey corrected himself. Kaiba's room was fair sized, but not the huge thing he had imagined. It had a simple bed with different shades of blue for the pillows and comforter. There was a desk with a computer by it by the window in the room. The boom box was also on the desk with a stack of CDs by it. There was a regular sized dresser with a few photos on the top and then there was a door next to it that Joey assumed led to a private bathroom. The only thing that caught Joey's eye about the room was the large mural painted on the wall. It was a large blue eyes white dragon that stretched around the entire room. Then on the ceiling was a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon obliterating something in a jet of blue white light. It was a real masterpiece. It was the only hint at the person who lived in the room. Kaiba seemed a little nervous at having someone in his room.  While Joey was admiring the murals Kaiba pushed down one of the pictures on the dresser and headed towards his boom box and CDs but Joey's words stop him dead in his tracks.

            "You don't spend a lot of time in your room do you?"

            "I don't have very much spare time. So no I don't spend a lot of time here. How did you know?" Kaiba was curious as to what Joey was getting at.

            "You can tell a lot about a person from their room, and how they decorate and keep it organized."

            "An example?" Kaiba was curious now.

            "Tea's room is bright pink with teddy bears hugging each other on every wall and books everywhere. Yugi's is bright and child like with the most games you have ever seen in one place. Tristan's is messy and disorganized with wrestling and kung fu posters on every available surface." Joey was even surprised at how in depth he was thinking.

            "So what does that mean about me? What can you figure out about my room?" Kaiba was really interested in what Joey would tell him. He was intrigued at this way to study and learn about people.

            "Well," Joey started and looked around the room again to get a more accurate description. "You have a lot of money to have a maid come clean your room, I can tell from how the sheets are folded back. You defiantly love the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and that would lead me to believe you are competitive in Duel Monsters. But I already knew that. You like the color blue, like your eyes, and I know by your bed and the carpet. You don't ever relax that much or this room would look more lived in. But when you are in here you listen to music. Even though you have a hard shell, whether it is a mask or really your personality, you care deeply for a few people. You have their pictures displayed so that you can fall asleep watching over them." Joey was again surprised at himself. He hadn't meant to go anywhere near that detailed, but he found that it was kind of fun analyzing other peoples lives and seeing their flaws. He felt more connected with Kaiba by doing the analysis. Kaiba nodded his approval at how Joey had done. He had been shocked when Joey had pointed out that he could see the pictures form his bed.

            "What does your room say about you, then?" Kaiba questioned. Joey knew he should have expected the question, but he still didn't want to answer it. His smile visible fell from his face.

            "My room doesn't say much about me. There's almost nothing in it to claim it as mine. I sleep there as little as I can." His voice was barely above a whisper. He sat on the edge of Kaiba's bed and held one of the pillows protectively against himself. It was obvious he was no longer seeing Kaiba's room but his own. Seto was getting uneasy by the signs Joey was showing but he hoped desperately that he was seeing things that weren't there, it was something he wouldn't even wish on Joey.

            Kaiba got up and hit a few buttons on his CD player and Linkin Park came blaring out of the speakers (My personal fav. group!! The only way to listen to it is loud.) With Papercut. 

            "Hey Kaiba!" Joey yelled to him. Kaiba turned around only to catch one of his own pillows with his face. He quickly picked it up and whomped Joey upside the head with it. But his blow was closely followed by another form Joey who now had two pillows and was battering Kaiba with them. In just a few seconds a full-scale pillow fight had broken out. It was a blur of different shades of blue flying everywhere and feathers started snowing down. The bed was groaning form having two teenaged boys bouncing and fighting on it. Over the din they were making you could here the Linkin Park CD playing on. Two voices could be heard there were a lot of "You mutt!" from Kaiba's voice and "You rich pig!" from Joey's voice. But most of all you could hear the two laughing like they hadn't in years. Downstairs Mokuba smiled to hear so much laughter. It had been so long since he had head Seto even chuckle and now Joey had him bursting with gales of laughter. He hoped that after the project Seto would invite Joey back over a lot, and if he didn't Mokuba would invite Joey over and then lock the two in the same room together (and everyone thought he was a sweet little younger brother!). 

            Back in the room the feather continued to fly! But after a particular hit Joey grabbed his arm and sat down. Kaiba just as quickly sat on the edge of the bed next to him looking genuinely concerned. Both of their faces were stilled flushed from a long and hard pillow fight.

            "Are you all right Joey?" Kaiba asked the concern evident in his voice. It was the first time he had ever called Joey something other than mutt. 

            "Yeah, its just an old bruise nothing too bad." Joey said trying to put on a brave front. But he would not look Kaiba in the eye as he spoke. Kaiba reached over carefully and started to tentatively roll up Joey's sleeve. When Joey didn't outright tell him not to he grew more confident and continued to roll the sleeve up. Joey's jaw tightened but besides that nothing changed. He would not show Kaiba any more weakness. Kaiba involuntarily hissed when he saw the bruise. It was a large bruise right on the muscle. It was very dark purple and blue with hints of green. He stroked it lightly with one of his fingers. His cool gentle caress sent shivers of pain and pleasure down Joey's spine. He had never though of Seto as being gentle. But how was he feeling pleasure from having Seto touch him?

I know it is still not very funny, but it's the best I can do. Funny is hard for me. The next chapter will pick up the rest of this scene, not that much else happens but this is the most convenient break. Please review and let me know what you think. Is there something you want to see in this story? I seriously out things reviewers say into my work. Thank you again for all of you that reviewed the first chapter, and a few of you even put me on your favorite lists. I feel so loved!! IADM


	3. Of Beatings and Angels

The Science of Attraction 3

IceAngelDarkMoon

***Thank all of you again for reviewing!! I think before too long this fic will become my longest and most reviewed. And to think I never even planned on it being written!***

THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME CAHRACTER ABUSE! I know that some people are a little squeamish at the thought. But child abuse is a very real problem!! There are so many kids getting abused by their parents it should make anyone sick. But I have it in here to further the plot and to add some twist. I will try not to put anything too graphic, it will not help my plot! Please read even if child abuse offends you (as it should) because it will not be too bad. There will also be some more shonen-ai in this story, but in later story. But there will be nothing more than hugging, holding, comforting, and a few kisses. Please enjoy the story! IADM

*******************************************

**The scene from before is still going on. Seto is holding up Joey's sleeve looking at the bruise. They are still a little flushed from their long pillow fight.**

***************************************

"How did you get it?" Seto asked quietly, one hand still holding Joey's sleeve up and the other was pressed gently on the bruise itself. His eyes never left the black and blue mark that disfigured Joey's shoulder and upper arm.

            "I...I...I got it in a fight yesterday." Joey stuttered and looked at the ground as if it held all the answers of the universe. Kaiba sighed at the obvious lie. Then Joey glanced at the cloak and saw it was 7:30 (they had a really long pillow fight!).

            "Damn it! I was supposed to be home a 7. I have to go. I'll call you about getting together tomorrow to work on the project. Please don't call!" Joey's face was stricken by shear fear. He pulled away from Seto and pulled his sleeve back down to cover the bruise, and ran as fast as he could down the stairs. He ran so fast that Kaiba did not get the chance to say what he had wanted to say to Joey. SO he spoke to the space Joey had just vacated.

            "You don't have to lie to me," his voice and face held some deep sorrow. "At least tell some one the truth, before it's too late." He finished in a barely audible voice.

            As Joey ran down the stairs of the Kaiba mansion, he passed Mokuba. Mokuba had a look of pure confusion, and wasn't even given the chance to utter a word to the fleeing boy. Mokuba couldn't help but fell like the duke left in the after math of Cinderella's flight from Prince Charming. But this time who knew if there would be a happy ending, it was harsh reality and not happily ever after fairy tale land. 

            Joey cursed silently to himself when he saw the car parked in the driveway of his house. He knew he would be in for a beating. Before he had even crossed the threshold of the door he was assaulted by the stench of old alcohol. The TV was blaring form the family room alerting him as to where his father was. He started for the stairs hoping to edge past his father and the TV. But his father's voice and the sudden silence of the room stopped him.

            "Where in the heck have you been, boy?" His father's voice was harsh and held none of a normal father's concern. It had such an edge to it you could probable cut something with it. The silence suddenly became pressing and loud in its own way.

            "I...I was at a friends house working on a science project for school." Joey said meekly and studied the floor at his feet. He was sure Kaiba would have objected to be referred to as that but it was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth. Then what he had been expecting and dreading happened. His father hit his first blow. It was a hard hit to his face. It felt like his face was on fire. He didn't dare utter a sound or else his father would intensify the beating because he was weak. Besides he had decided a while back he would shed no more tears because of the man in front of him.

            "That is no excuse, and don't stutter, it makes you sound stupid." His father shouted and more blows rained down on Joey. He had tried to recede to the farthest corner of his brain and detach himself from the blows that were showering him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. But his father kept the blows come the whole while tell Joey how bad he had been, and altogether brainwashing him.

            "You deserve this! You were bad and deserved to be punished. Now, you will never be late again, or you will get worse. Do you understand, boy?" His voice was dangerous and low. But even as he spoke the blows kept coming. But they stayed away from the face and other visible parts, he didn't want Joey to have to try and explain them. 

            "Yes." Joey wheezed from his spot on the floor. He had collapsed after one of his knees had been kicked.

            His father kicked him in the chest cavity and easily bruised a few ribs. "I will be treated with respect, young man!" His father shouted angrily.

            "Yes sir." Joey wheezed again and then passed out from a knock to the head he had received in the beating. It was his only meager escape from the pain that always was in his life. He could no longer remember ever not being abused. The pain did not follow him in his sweet oblivion, but it waited hungrily for him to reawaken.

            In his unconsciousness a figure was waiting for him. This figure was starting to appear often in his unconsciousness more and more often. But Joey never questioned the figure it just was there. The beings face was always hidden in shadow, but the eyes glowed a bright blue, a vaguely familiar blue. He had angel wings and the air around him was comforting and protective. There was something comfortable and familiar about him, but Joey never stopped to ponder the fact. He ran to the figure like his life depended on it and latched on to the being. The thing silently held him to its own chest and let him spill his tears down its front. Joey's tears were steaming silently down his face, he would never sob out loud it would show more weakness. The angel was strong and sturdy (and very well ripped under his flowing robes, if you know what I mean!!). The angel was someone Joey could trust and lean on and there was no real reason he felt that. Joey had no one in reality he could trust so completely like this. Sure there was Yugi, but he was so naive and innocent, it didn't seem right to tell him. He just sat there and let his tears fall onto the dreamscape around him and dampening the angel's robes while being held. When his tears had almost stopper flowing the angel spoke to him.

            "Why won't you tell me what's happening to you love?" The angel questioned gently to the blonde in his arms. The voice was not anger in the least, but held a very deep sorrow in it. Joey didn't understand what it was asking. He also didn't understand the endearment in the question. How could this wonderful angel love him? Seeing Joey's puzzlement to the question the angel tried again. "I exist in reality too, little one.  I carry my wings in my heart and cannot wear them. I cannot help you until you revel to my true form what is going on. Find the courage to trust again and you will what you desire." The voice was comfortably rumbly; Joey could feel it when the angel spoke. There was a musical and familiar edge to it, but who could it be? It was as if his heart knew who it was but wouldn't tell him and the name was just sitting on the tip of his tongue. This was all Joey really wanted, to have someone to hold him and comfort him and to protect him and probably most importantly to love him. He could feel the clammy hands of reality pulling him form his unconscious state.

            As he awoke he swore he could still fell the angel's protective arms around him and protecting him. But the feeling disappeared as reality came into focus around him. He was lying on the floor in the middle of the kitchen where his father had left him, and only two hours had passed. His father luckily was passed out on the couch from some sort of alcohol. Joey carefully picked himself up off the floor and limped up the stairs to his room in the attic, if that's what you could call it. All that was in there was a blanket and pillow on the floor and a closet holding a change of clothes. It was his prison; one he longed to leave, but was too afraid to leave. There were three pictures on the ground near the pillow. One was of his sister; one was of his family before the divorce. And the most important was one of al his friends on Duelist Kingdom. It was Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba, Mai, and Seto. But he didn't even glance at he photos; he just flopped on the blanket. He was too exhausted to even care if it hurt to do so. He had barely even touched the blanket before he fell into a deep slumber. But this time the angel was not there; just dreams of the past and nightmares of the pain. He did not sleep well.

TBC

***What do you think? Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. One small note to anyone who cares. I am alternating between Seto and Kaiba, because it is suppose to show how Joey is thinking of Seto. He is slowly starting to call him Seto all the time. There is a slight method to my madness, but just this time!!! IADM***


	4. Football and the Pond

The Science of Attraction 4

IceAngelDarkMoon

****Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. I never expected that many reviews. I never expected anything, because I never planned on writing this story, but it is now my main one. It has taken the lead in words and chapters. Hopefully it will take the lead in reviews. IADM****

For anyone that I have been confusing 'IADM' is just an abbreviation of my name, IceAngelDarkMoon. But depending on how I feel I'll use IADM or Ice, either way it is still me writing. Thanks for reminding me to tell people, Mew-Magic5!! I am also a girl, but I do admit with the way I act it might be hard to tell!!!

There will be just what is left over from the beating, no new beatings. But there will be more hints at shonen-ai, but nothing too bad. Please enjoy this chapter; it should be one of the longer ones!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The sharp pain in Joey's side woke him the next morning. He groaned when he realized it was only 7:30 in the morning. He hated the weekends, because it meant his father didn't have to work. As he got dressed he realized how bad the beating from the day before was, he was polka dotted blue and black. There were even hints of green in the really sore spots. He couldn't really recall much of the day before, but he didn't try very hard to remember either. He got dressed in silence and then slipped down to into the kitchen even quieter then he had gotten dressed. His father was stilled passed out on the floor of the family room. Joey gave a small sigh of relief, he could leave and his father wouldn't realize he was gone until that night at diner. He would not be late again, that was for sure, but there would still be a beating for something there always was. He grabbed a granola bar and headed out of the door.

            He thought as he walked, he didn't care where he went; he just had to get away. His feet were the ones choosing his path and he didn't care how far away they took him, he just knew it would never be far enough to escape his father. He ate his granola bar slowly as he walked down the street. His memory was back, like it always was and it was painful but there was another memory. If someone had told him a week ago he and Kaiba would have a fun and friendly pillow fight, he would have slugged them for being so crazy. Something was still bugging him, why had Kaiba cared so much about that bruise on his arm? And something he was curious about was something Mokuba had said to him, who had hurt Seto before? And what about Mokuba saying Kaiba was capable of love? That thought was still very unrealistic in Joey's mind; Kaiba could never stop being his selfish self to care for anyone. Joey stopped thinking about it, his head hurt from trying to think that in-depth after the beating form the night before. He realized his feet were taking him to his favorite spot in the world. One were no one would find him and he could be alone for as long as he liked. He knew that he really should call Kaiba about getting together to finish their project, but he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He needed time alone to think about everything that had happened the day before, and feel safe for at least a little while.

            Safe, loved, and comforted were all words Joey had thrown out since his parents divorce. He didn't even think he'd ever be able to feel any of them ever again.

            He got to his favorite place in the world. He remembered stumbling across it after one of his father's earliest beatings. He had been wandering around aimlessly for a while when he found it. It was tucked out of the main area of the park. It was right on the edge of the open playing field. He had spent so much time hiding there it was like his new home. It was a large weeping willow tree that overlooked the playing field majestically. He always climbed into the branches and pretended he was invisible to the world. He would watch the live of the people who walked under it and feel envious of them. He really hated the little kids who had fathers to push them on the swings and play games with them. It always reminded him of what he didn't have for a family. He felt like he had missed something, and that he must have done something to deserve to live this hell he called life (sorry I don't usually cuss, but I couldn't think of a better way to put this thought). He didn't even care or really even feel it when he let a single tear fall from his eyes and spilled down his cheek. He always felt like the willow was there to catch his tears and had been planted just for him and his tears. He didn't realize he had drifted to sleep in the tree until the noise of boys playing a game below him woke him. 

            He peered down at the boys below him through the branches of his tree, and refuge. He was surprised to see it was some of his classmates playing football. He wanted to play, but he would wait for a good entrance. After a few minutes the chance he had been waiting for happened. One boy broke free form the mass and headed towards the area that served as the end zone. Just when the boy thought he had all but scored he passed under Joey's tree, and Joey jumped out of the tree onto the boy. The boy now knew what it felt like to be a pancake and he didn't like it! The opposing team cheered for Joey and ran over to him. When they reached him they immediately asked him to join their team, and he accepted, but the other team wanted another player to make the teams even. Joey had to go and find some sucker to play for the other team. Then to his surprise as he was scanning the park he saw Kaiba walking a little ways off. He smirked and headed over to Kaiba to convince him to play football with them.

            "Who would ever have thought that a rich pig like you would grace a park with your presence." Joey scoffed as he got close to the other boy. Kaiba seemed just a little surprised to see him standing there, but the surprise quickly faded.

            "Well it figures the mutt would go to the park to get his walk, and romp about with the other fleabags." Kaiba sneered at the blonde boy. It was their usual way to greet each other.

            "They," Joey pointed over his shoulder to the group of boys, "say I have to find some pathetic life form to play on the other team so I can join. I assume you don't want to play because you would have to play with the 'other fleabags', but I think you're just afraid my team would beat yours." Joey was playing his cards just right, and he saw the anger and challenge in Seto's eyes. Joey had won!

            "Let me get this straight you need someone to join the other team so you can play?"

            "Unless you're too afraid to play." Joey could see the anger swelling in Kaiba's blue eyes.

            "Fine I'll play, but as soon as the game is over we have to finish the project." Kaiba's cerulean blue eyes hide any emotion as they headed back to the football area.

            "Deal, but don't get mad when your team suffers a horrible beating from my team." Joey ducked the halfhearted swing at his face. The game progressed and the teams seemed to be pretty evenly matched. Kaiba turned out to be a really good player; maybe it was his lack of fear when tackling someone. But the whole game came down to the last play.

            Both teams were tied with the same score; Joey's team had the ball and was within scoring distance. But both teams had decided the game had to end, so Joey's team could either score in this last play or the game would be a draw. The quarterback from Joey's team got the ball and pulled back, and launched a pass to Joey. Joey caught the pass and ran towards the end zone, the whole time dodging the other team. Just when he thought he would score and win Kaiba came out of nowhere and tackled Joey. Joey ended up one football length short of winning the game. Both Joey and Seto were stunned at what had happened, Seto wasn't sure if he would get Joey and Joey wasn't sure Kaiba would get him. They lay like they had fallen for a few moments, too tired and shocked to move. Seto on top of Joey pinning him down, and Joey suddenly became aware of how close they were and what they must look like to any passerby. Joey was face down in the grass and Seto's arms were around him like they were when he was tackled. Kaiba's head was in the crock of Joey's neck and his warm breath tickled Joey's ear and neck. Joey suddenly began to realize how heavy Kaiba was on top of him as his chest reminded him of the beating he had had the day before. But for some unknown reason his heart speed up, he didn't like that he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was really have trouble breathing now, with someone on top of him, the pain from his beating, and his heart racing for some unknown reason.

            "Are you going to stay there all day? Let me remind you that even though you worship the ground I walk on I don't like you like that." Joey joked, continuing the joke from the day before, he couldn't bring himself to say anything mean at the moment. Kaiba flushed into Joey's neck and started to try and get up. He found they had a problem; his hands were locked together under Joey and himself. 

            "Mutt, as much as I would like to get off of you, my hands are stuck under you. I can't get up unless you get up, too." Kaiba said tickling Joey's ear with his words. "On the count of three, roll to the right and I can then unlock my hands and we can get up." Joey nodded, and accidentally brushed his head and Kaiba's together. "One, two, three!" They rolled to the right, but neither one had realized they were at the edge of the field, and were on the hill above the park pond. When they rolled to the right their momentum continued to roll them right down the hill. They hit the pond in a tangle of arms and legs. Joey knew that if it was any one else he was watching it would have been really funny, but not when it was he and Kaiba. On the way down, unbeknownst to Joey, Kaiba had hit his head on something and was not conscious as they entered the water. Joey broke above the water gasping for air and gulping it down, he would never let Kaiba forget that this was his entirely fault. Joey looked around and realized Seto still hadn't come up for air yet. He suddenly felt bad in the pit of his stomach like something was gnawing away in there; he didn't like that feeling. He scanned the water with his eyes and to his horror found Seto lying just beneath the surface a few yards away. In a few powerful strokes he was there pulling Seto up. But the rescuing was not over yet, he had to get Seto to shore, he had stopped breathing. In a moment they were on the edge of the pond, and Joey was administering chest pumps. The boys up at the football hill were just starting to follow were Joey and Kaiba had gone, they thought the two had been fighting there on the ground. But now they could see something was wrong. Joey was thinking to himself trying to remember what all you were suppose to do if someone stopped breathing. He cringed only a little when he remembered that if Seto didn't start breathing soon he would have to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. 

            "Come on Seto breath" Joey said to the still body. Joey was no longer if looking at the still form he was looking at the boys coming down the hill to help with what they could. To himself Joey whispered, "I don't want to waste my first kiss on someone who can't return it." (Notice he didn't say he didn't want to kiss Seto ~_*)

            "What was that?" a raged voice below him asked. Kaiba had woken up but Joey had been to busy hoping to notice.

            "I said I didn't want to waste my breath to try and resuscitate you. That would be my worst nightmare to have to kiss you to save you and have to put up with you for even longer. The only reason I saved was to get a good grade on the project." But even as he said all that he could feel he didn't mean it. That confused Joey, he hated Seto, right? Wait he had called him Seto again in his thoughts, why was his mind acting up like this? The boys who had come down dispersed seeing that the show was over.

            "Was that the only reason you saved me?" Seto, no Kaiba asked, his voice was quite and unreadable.

            Joey knew that there were other reasons he had saved Kaiba, but he didn't want to think about it. "No that wasn't the only reason I saved you." Joey was still fighting the alien feelings that had grown inside him since he had first realized Seto was in danger. Now he felt funny, kind of light and almost feathery. He decided he was losing his mind and stood up quickly. Seto followed suit and stood up next to the blonde boy that had just saved his life.

            "Thanks mutt, fir saving me." Kaiba's voice was still quite but it was sincerely held. Joey was perturbed at Kaiba's use of the nickname he had given Joey. Joey wanted Seto to recognize him as an equal not just as a rescuer. The Kaiba asked something else, "Did you call me 'Seto' just then?" Joey hadn't even realized his slip until Seto pointed it out. But why had that name just slipped off his tongue so easily? And why was it even coming out in his thoughts?

            "You're hearing things!" Joey said trying to convince both Kaiba and himself that that was all. He started up the hill and Kaiba followed his lead. (Don't ask what happened to the football, I think it's in the pond!)

            "We can go to my house now and work on the project. You could borrow some clothes until yours are finished being cleaned." Kaiba offered, he hadn't really thought that Joey would accept. He was expecting a smart alike remark about even the thought of wearing Kaiba's clothes.

            But Joey was starting to fell the bruises from the night before, again. He didn't want to go home until it was time for diner, even then he didn't want to but he would have to. "Alright, but I get to chose the clothes!" Kaiba nodded agreeing, and covered his surprise. "What were you doing in the park in the first place?" Joey asked he wanted to know why a rich kid who had everything would want to come to the public park. Kaiba didn't seem like your normal park appreciator. They were getting close to Kaiba's mansion now and their clothes ha stopped dripping but were still soaked.

            "I was looking for you," Seto started, Joey did a double fault but Kaiba ignored him. "I looked for you at Yugi's grandfather's shop, since I didn't have your phone number. Yugi said you were probably at the park and also asked me not to call you. He said you would most likely be near the grassy area in the park. And guess what, he was right!" Joey laughed at the statement.

**TBC**

Hope you all like it!!! Joey is falling in love slowly but the next chapter is very important. I will not be able to post until after Thanksgiving, I won't even be near a computer. The pond scene was an after though to the story, how was it? Please tell me what you want to see happen and what you think. IADM


	5. Of Fights and Kisses

Science Of Attraction 5

IceAngelDarkMoon

***Sorry about not being able to pos for a while!! But this should make it up to everyone; this is a very crucial part of the plot! Thank you again for everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that none of you will ever look at the park pond or watch football the same again (well it's nice to pretend I impacted peoples lives!). Please review after you read!! IADM"***

***I want to dedicate this chapter to one really close friend. I didn't tell her I had started to write fanfiction, and just finally told her. I want to apologize to her for not telling her right away (I was too nervous to let anyone know!), and thank you for support even after you found out!! This ones for you, and once I find Otogi, I'll hold him hostage and present him bow and all to you!!!***

THIS IS A SHONEN-AI STORY, IF YOU HAVE MISSED THIS FACT IN THE LAST FOUR CHAPTERS YOU NEED HELP, SO GET SOME!!! There is still some abuse undertone, but no new beatings. For al you people who want Seto and Joey together forever, this is for you. Oh and I forgot to mention during almost every other chapter, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else popular. But the plot is mine, steal it and face my wrath!! Mwahahahaha!!

Joey and Kaiba bickered on and off the entire way to Kaiba's mansion. Inside Joey's head was in turmoil (ohh he can think, sorry I love to tease about that!), what were all these emotions that were running rampant through his head? Before it was so easy, he hated Kaiba and that was it, hate! But now he was thinking of him on a first name bases, and saving his life with no second thoughts. What was next?!

            As they approached the mansion they could see that Mokuba was outside playing with someone. But he spied them and rushed over to them.

            "What happened to you two? You're soaking wet, what did you do? You better not have been fighting again! You were finally starting to get along together, remember yesterday?" Mokuba's voice was like that of a mother hens. He went from worried to anger to accusing to exasperated. 

            "What do you mean getting along yesterday? We had a pillow fight!" Joey joked mocking Mokuba a little and Mokuba calmed a little at Joey's light tone. Seto nodded his head empathetically to show he agreed with Joey about their pillow fight. Mokuba figured they were still in denial.

            "I heard a lot of laughing, it shook the whole house! You can think what you want, but you still haven't told me what happened today. Why are you dripping wet?" Mokuba was determined to get the answer out of the odd pair.

            Seto opened his mouth to answer his younger brother, but Joey interrupted him. "Your brother got stuck on top of me. His hands got locked together under both of us, since he was holding me around the waist. We tried to roll over to get his hands out from under us, but we didn't realize we were at the top of the hill over looking the pond. (Poor Mokuba we can only imagine what he is picturing!) We rolled down the hill right into the park's pond. That idiot hit his head on the way down and got knocked unconscious. I then had to save him. That's about it." Seto stepped on Joey's foot to show him what he thought of the rendition of what happened. But Joey was too busy laughing to care about his foot. Mokuba had a look of disgusted horror and worry. Seto seemed to interpret his brother glance.

            "We had been playing football with some other kids at the park. I tackled Joey right before he crossed the end zone and he could score. That's how we got in that awkward position. And I'm all right, Joey did save my life." Seto was red in the face even thinking about how it had sounded the way Joey recounted the tale. Mokuba in turn blushed too for the shame of even thinking it was possible for his brother and Joey to have been doing anything else, his brother was not that way (or so he thinks!!).

            "Come on mutt, we have to get changed and finish that horrible project." Kaiba called as he started up the stairs to go to his room. Joey raced after Seto and caught up with him in the hallway. His chest was painfully reminding him that football had not been the best activity after a beating. They entered Seto's room side by side, almost like friends. Kaiba went over to his CD player that started to blare Linkin Park songs. Joey smiled at the thought of what they had done the day before while listening to the music (the pillow fight, that's all that happened). 

             Seto headed to his dresser on the side of the room and began to rummage through it. He tossed a green button up t-shirt at Joey's head that hit him squarely because he was still remembering. Kaiba snickered and continued his search. Joey didn't even complain about not being the one picking out what he was wearing, this unnerved Kaiba a little but like always he didn't let it show. He continued rummaging around looking for something specific. Then he triumphantly pulled out a pair of old and faded jeans, the looked comfortably worn.

            "These should be short enough for you." Seto said and tossed them at the blonde who caught them this time. He had meant only that the jeans would fit Joey comfortable but like always Joey didn't like talking about height.

            "I'm not that short, you're just very long legged." Joey followed that up by sticking his tongue out childishly, and Seto couldn't help but snicker at the response to his slip. "I didn't think you had another clothing besides your gravity defying coats you always wear."

            "My coats do not defy gravity, they just chose to ignore the fact that it applies to them, too." Seto joked ant both he and Joey started to crack up. "But it's because of Mokuba that I have a any comfortable every day clothes. He insists that I have two sets of cloths work and play." He plays? Was all Joey could think but chose not to voice that. "Besides they are much more comfortable and let physics applies to them." Seto was pulling out a pair of jeans for himself and a dark blue button up shirt. But then to Joey's surprise Seto pulled out a blue cloth belt and tossed it to Joey. Joey just stared stupidly at it.

            "You'll want a belt with those jeans. They style of them is really wide, they might tend to slip down a little." Seto ducked his head and didn't look at Joey; Joey just cocked an eyebrow at what Seto had said. "You can change in the bathroom and I'll change in my bedroom. Just knock before you come back in." Seto warned Joey as he ushered the other in to the bathroom.

            Joey was glad to get out of his wet clothing. He stripped down carefully; he was really starting to feel the aftermath of the beating form the day before. Hs chest was a mass of blues and purples. There were little patches of green mixed into the more painful spots. He hissed at the sight of his body and silently cursed Kaiba for having so many mirrors in the bathroom, he didn't want to see his own reflection. The shirt was light soft and comfortable worn and was loose on Joey's bruised body. The jeans were huge width wise and had obviously been worn a lot. There were lighter spots on the knees and old grass stains there too, so Seto did play occasionally. The jeans were still a little too big for him and puddled around his feet, but there were like pajama pants. Joey wasn't sure what possessed him to but he smelled the clothing he was putting on, it smelled like Seto. It was sharp with a little tang and a sweet undertone; he couldn't place it anywhere in his memory. He gathered his wet clothes and knocked on the door that separated him and Kaiba.

            There was a momentary pause and some rustling followed by Seto's answer, "You can come in." As Joey entered Seto was finishing buttoning up his shirt. What little of Seto's chest he could see was totally and completely buff, he couldn't stop himself from staring at it. There were a bunch or small curious white spots littering his chest but Joey didn't notice any of the flaws. He did notice his heart speed up and he was breathing a little heavier. 'What is wrong with me now?' he thought to himself. He was defiantly not scared or overly excited. What was it that was making his heart speed and his chest felt funny on the inside? He quickly averted his eyes and started to study the wet clothes he held in his hands, he wondered what to do with them. But the answer came when a servant knocked on the door and took his and Kaiba's wet clothing from them. Just as quickly as the servant had entered he left, leaving Joey alone with Kaiba and the Linkin Park CD in the background (this doesn't really have a point but I want it to be there, so sucks to you!). 

            They started discussing the project there in Kaiba's bedroom. Seto had finished the report the day before, and all they had left to do was a project that had something, anything to do with their topic. They had it all planed out except for one small issue.

            "I say we use the Flaming-Swordsman's attack to show the research." Joey started his case.

            "No one would want to see that weak card as our project, I think we should use the Blue Eyes White Dragon and his attack for this part." Seto argued hotly, he didn't want to forget his favorite card.

            "No Flaming-Swordsman." Joey said while the anger grew in him.

            "No the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted, his temper rising with his voice.

            " Flaming-Swordsman!"

            " Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

            " Flaming-Swordsman!"

            " Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

            " Flaming-Swordsman!"

            " Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

            " Flaming-Swordsman!" Joey pushed Kaiba in the chest. Kaiba staggered and then pushed Joey back a little harder than Joey had pushed him. Joey pushed Seto a little bit harder and Seto the pushed back again, and the pushes were now really strong. Then Joey tackled the brunette to the ground and a fight broke into full force in Seto's room. They were then flipping each other over and rolling around like two schoolboys in the schoolyard. There was more grappling and flipping and pinning than punches in this fight. The whole time they were each arguing for there own side. Presently Kaiba got the upper hand in the fight (all of you who read 'The Witness and the Guardian' know what is going to happen next!). Kaiba ended up sitting on top of Joey, straddling his waist (nothing graphic, it's a fight), his hands were pinning Joey's hands to the ground above his head. To accomplish that Seto was leaning down over Joey while being on top of him and they were really close. Their faces were but inches apart.

            Joey could feel his heart racing itself again. He was pretty sure it wasn't form the fight they had just had. But then what was it from? He glanced at Seto's face and saw turmoil there. It was obvious that Seto didn't want to hurt Joey, but then what did he want to do? Joey then looked into Seto's eyes and the two sets of eyes locked together. Joey felt like he was being swallowed up in the cerulean blue depths, and he was giving in completely. He felt like he was falling fast, but what did his mind mean falling? They were leaning in towards each other neither one noticing it, and Joey's breath was catching in his chest. They were but a hairs breath apart. Then they closed their eyes at the same time and leaned into the contact that was at their lips. They were drawn into it like magnets and neither one fought it. The kiss was electrifying, not the static electricity type but the passionate shivers down your spine type. Joey answered almost all his questions in that one moment. It was so plain and clear now; he loved Seto Kaiba but had been denying it. But he wasn't supposed to love Seto was he? Seto was obviously a guy and so was he; guys weren't supposed to fall in love with other guys were they? But even though the kiss was not a demanding one from either side it was just an exchange of passion and locked up feelings. Joey could feel it in the kiss that Seto loved him too! How long had either of them been feeling something for the other? No matter how sweet and gently the kiss was it held the meaning of love and how much they needed the other. (The kiss is still going on this is mostly internal thinking on Joey's part!)

            Seto's mouth was sweet, it was like black licorice, and it was something that you had to have a select taste to like. Seto was so gently like he was afraid of breaking Joey, but he was also a little demanding.  Joey was doing his best to return the kiss as it should, but it was his first kiss and still didn't believe what was happening. His heart was still pounding in his chest but now it was a comfortable feeling and he knew what it meant. During the kiss Seto let go of Joey's hands so Joey moved them to around Seto's waist and held him there. Seto's hands were lying on his (Joey's) chest. He never wanted to let go, it was all he had ever wanted, even if it was form someone he had lest expected. But to his disappointment they both still needed to breath air. 

They pulled apart very reluctantly and both were breathing really hard like they had just finished a race. They were both suddenly aware of their actions and a little embarrassed at how they had acted, but neither regretted it. Against his will Joey suddenly remembered his father very homophobic stance, but pushed the though away, he would not let Seto know about that or anything about what his father did to him. He knew that if his father ever found out about his feelings for this brunette boy he would probably be killed. But secretly he wanted to tell Seto or have Seto figure it all out and save him from all of it. 

Seto started to sit up, he was suddenly aware of how bad a position it was to be in when you feel so strongly about someone. He went to gently push himself by placing his hands on Joey's chest and started to push off. Joey winced against his will; it just hurt so badly now. Seto quickly stopped and looked confused at the boy who was still underneath him. But a look of understanding and pain came to his face and he gently touched Joey's chest again and Joey again winced and a small whimper escaped his lips.

**TBC**

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I don't have enough time to add what happens in this chapter. Do you all like how the kiss happened, if you read my other story I hope you like the way it all played out. Please tell me what you thought. What does this story still need? To all of you who were wondering if Seto felt the same way I hope this answers your question. I just have it all from mostly a narrator that follows Joey around, but Seto loves Joey, but he still has to get Joey away from his abusive father. I also have to get this story caught up with 'The Witness and the Guardian'. Please Review, and sorry about the delay in update! IADM


	6. Fluffiness and Bruises

**The Science of Attraction 6**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

*** Thank you for all the reviews! I got to my first goal; I wanted at least 50 for one story! You all helped me reach that goal, and faster than I ever expected! I again apologize for the cliffhanger, but I had to get off and I wanted to post so it wouldn't be too long for you all (and the reviews are funnier when I leave a cliffhanger, you all have interesting threats and bribes!!) Again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park, but the plot and the pond are all mine, so hands off!!***

***I again dedicate this chapter to my friend, who was offended I had not told her that I was writing!! But I'm hunting Otogi for her, and Celtic Guardian. Guardgirl, when I catch them I swear I'll put on the Santa hat like you asked to have, it can be your Christmas present, with the little red bow on, too!! But until I catch them this will have to do! ;)

THIS IS AGAIN A SHONEN-AI STORY, IF YOU MISSED IT, THEY KISSED IN THE LAST CHAPTER! But I promise there will not be anything explicit or too provocative, I don't even like reading about that stuff, it's their private life!

            Joey still wasn't thinking straight after the kiss. He didn't comprehend or try to predict what Seto would do next. He just wanted some questions answered; everything was getting very confusing inside his head. Seto reached forward gently and began to unbutton Joey's shirt to see if what he hoped wasn't there was there (confusing, I know!). Joey still wasn't thinking straight and was a little surprised at how forward Seto was being (remember he's been hit in the head a lot and never fallen in love before!).

            "Wait, what just ha...?" Joey started but Seto placed a finger gently on Joey's lips to silence him. Then Seto proceeded to swiftly unbutton the rest of Joey's green shirt. His fingers moved with unusual amount of precision and he was still sitting on top of Joey straddling the shorter boy (not that way pervs! He is trying not to hurt Joey! Get your minds out of the gutter!). Joey had been in weird and painful situations before and he knew not to ask questions, that got you a very harsh beating for questioning authority. Then it hit Joey what Seto was doing and what he was looking for; Joey suddenly felt very self conscious and worried. If Seto found out about his father and his beatings, Seto might hate him (He's not thinking straight!). Joey didn't want the one person who might really care about him and the one he loved, to see what lay under his shirt. He didn't want the guy who had just kissed him to see all the cuts, bruise and scars that marred his torso. 

            Joey didn't realize that Seto didn't want to see what was under there either. He didn't want to have to relive all this again. 'Please don't let it be what I think it is!' he pleaded silently to anything holy. All he really wanted to do was kiss Joey again and feel those soft lips that tasted like cinnamon. But he had made a promise way back that he would protect anyone he found that was going through what he had survived, they all needed help, and maybe he could help like there hadn't been anyone to help him. He knew deep in his heart that Joey would need his help. He himself had made it only because he had Mokuba to think of over himself, Joey didn't have anyone, yet. Even though he had tried to steal himself to the sight that meet him as he opened the blonde's shirt, he still hissed at the sight of it. The chest was black and blue, there was almost no flesh colored part. The scars were stark contrast to the black and blue of the chest. The scars criss-crossed in an undecipherable pattern all over Joey's torso. There were cuts in all the various stages of healing, and infection. Seto couldn't believe anyone would ever want to hurt anyone like this. He had to stop himself from cursing; all he wanted to do was beat the man who had done this to such an innocent victim. He vowed right there that he had to save Joey. But even with all the obvious sighs of abuse, Seto knew Joey would try to lie and protect his father, the one who had beat him. Seto closed his eyes for a moment to think, but the sight of Joey's torso was there right under his eyelids.

He picked up Joey's hand and kissed the knuckles of that hand gently and then pulled both of them to a standing position. They were but inches apart and could feel the others breathe tickling their cheeks. Neither one could resist the urge to kiss the other while they were still that close. They leaned in and their lips met for a second time that day, and it was sweet passion. The second kiss was even more electrifying than the first; it coursed through both their bodies uninhibited from doubt. But they both had been hurt so much in the past that they expected the other to pull back and disappear like a dream.  Seto was the first to pull away, and even he was reluctant, but he knew what he had to do and that he must stay focused on saving Joey so they could have more time like this together. But their hands stayed interlocked anchoring them to the other and to reality.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Seto commanded gently to his love, and grudgingly released the blonde's hand. Joey was now thoroughly confused; Seto had kissed him then looked at all his bruises and scars then kissed him again. What was going on? Seto disappeared into his bathroom and sounds like he was searching for something reached Joey's ears. Joey was suddenly tired and shaky on his feet so he walked over and sat on the side of Seto's bed. He just wanted the pain on his chest to go away and let him be. Seto returned to the room carrying a tube of ointment.

"This will help with the swelling and the pain." Seto said comfortingly to the boy on his bed. He then went and sat next to his love on the bed and took the cap off the tube. Joey had been expecting a whole barrage of question thrown at him about all the wounds on his chest but none came. Joey was also expecting Seto to hand the tube with the cream in it to him, but he was surprised when Seto put a little on one of his fingers and reached over to Joey.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked before the actions registered in his head, afterwards he felt like a fool for even asking that, and blushed a dark crimson. But Seto seemed to understand where he was coming from.

"I was going to put the ointment on for you, that way I gat all of them. Besides then you can relax. Go ahead, you can lay down." He said comfortingly while he motioned for the blonde to lie on his back on the bed so the cream could be applied where it was needed. Joey lied down gratefully, and was embraced by the utter softness of the bed under him He became very drowsy but decided to stay conscious he didn't want to remember all those time he had received what Seto was now treating. But something was bothering him too, it was pulling at what he knew should happen. But he waited until Seto started applying the ointment. Seto's hands were like fire, ice and rose petals all mixed in one. Applying the ointment and even just touching the bruises hurt and it felt like liquid fire racing through his veins. But then there were Seto's hands; they were cold, but really soft and gently. On his normal unmarred skin it was like a flower giving him a kiss. There was something strange stirring inside him at this contact. He knew he shouldn't have those feelings but they felt so good and almost right at the moment, but he had to have some questions answered now, before anything could make him lose the courage.

"Aren't you going to ask me about the bruises and stuff." He asked quietly from his spot on the bed while he watched Seto work on him. Seto paused a moment in his work and looked at the boy he was working on.

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready to. There is no need for me to cause more pain by asking you questions, you probably wouldn't have answered my questions truthfully any way." He then went back to trying to reduce the swelling. Joey looked at Seto incredulously; it was a mix of shame and thankfulness. He was thankful Seto didn't ask but was ashamed because he knew Seto was right about him telling the truth. Joey felt now that he could trust Seto with the truth and Seto would only do what Joey would let him to help.

"It was my father," he started quietly, even surprising himself at the emotionless tone of his voice. Seto just nodded his head like that was what he had expected and wanted Joey to go on. But Joey suddenly felt over come by all the pent up emotions. The tears started to leak down his cheeks without his consent. Seto put the ointment down and Joey flung himself into the outstretched arms and cried his heart out. He cried for all the cuts he had received, all the bruise he had ever suffered from, all the hunger and cold he had been left with, all the neglect that had piled up over the years, and all the scars that littered his body, mind, and heart. Seto had only ever comforted Mokuba but his body knew what to do. He held the crying boy close and gently stroked his back the whole time whispering words of comfort. The tears began to slow form Joey's eyes and his pain seemed a little lessened. It all felt so right there in Seto's arms, they had never fought, there was no other world, there was no gender, and there just was safety and love. Joey felt like he had been meant for those arms and had the strangest tingling of déjà vu, like Seto had already held him like this. But he brushed that off and snuggled closer to the other boy.

"Why does he do it? Why does he want to hurt me? I did everything he ever asked, and he says he loves me but why?" He could feel the tears leaking down his face again. Joey felt bad because he was soaking Seto's shirt, but he couldn't pull himself away from the comforting arms.

"Shhhh, little one. What he does is wrong, do you understand?" Seto said gently his voice was low and rumbley and Joey could feel it forming in Seto's chest. Seto lifted Joey's head to look the other in the eyes while he spoke, searching for the understanding that it wasn't his fault. "What he does is terrible, no one should ever be treated like that. I think he does it because he doesn't know how to show love or how to express his anger. His father may have even beat him, but no matter what it isn't right and you shouldn't have to live with it!" Seto's voice was a little fierce with the last part but it held all his concern for his love. Seto leaned forward and kissed away the other boys tears, and surprisingly no more followed.

"He'll kill me if he finds out about us, he is a very big homophobic. He can't find out about this." Joey's voice was coated in fear.

Seto put his finger on Joey's quivering lips to quiet him. "Shh, there is no way in the world I would ever let him know. But I think we should pretend to be the same as before. We shouldn't even talk to each other about our feelings, at least not until you can get away from your father."

"You mean, run away!" Joey went even paler, and started to shake from fear, his father was even more against running away or leaving.

"Yes and no. I cannot let you stay in the place with danger, but I think you should try to get other help first. And you have taken the first step, admitting." Seto seemed to creep back into his own mind and look at something that had happened before. "But if you get in danger you are to leave and come here to me. I will protect you!" Joey calmed down and kissed Seto on the cheek, he had protection, love, and safety; all he had ever wanted.

"Thank you so much Seto" Joey whispered and lay back down on the bed to let Seto finish putting on the ointment.

Unknown to the two boys in the room the door to the room had been opened when they were holding each other; Mokuba had wanted to know if they wanted anything to eat. But instead of fighting or working together he found them holding the other. He had hoped his brother and Joey would get along and maybe even get farther, but he never expected this to go anywhere. He smiled and shut the door quietly behind him and went back down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs and was out of earshot, he did a happy dance!

Seto finished putting the ointment on Joey and they started working on the project again, but this time they knew how they would finish the project. They were almost always touching the other while they finished the project afraid it still wasn't real. They finished just in time for Joey to make it home on time. They were ready to present their project the next day after school. Seto insisted on driving Joey home, but they stopped a block from Joey's house so it would appear as if he had walked home. They kissed one more time as Joey got out of the car and headed for home. Both of them were thinking about how hard the next day at school would be, to try and pretend they still hated each other, and they still hadn't even gotten the chance to tell the other the extent of their love! What would the next day hold?

TBC

How did you like it? I know not much happened except for Seto finally learning the truth and them opening up to each other. But I had to put this one in no matter how boring. The next few chapters will start to catch this story up to my other one. Once it is caught up I will start the combined stories under a new title. But I still have a few more chapters to write!! Please review all thought are welcomed!! IADM


	7. Weddings and Nightmares

**Science of Attraction 7**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

***Hey all!! No I am not dead, in your face!! MWHAHAHAH!!! (Sorry I'm in a very feisty mood, I wanna fight someone!!) Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, but compared to the stories I read, I update a lot and fast! I have been very busy lately, but I guess that's part of life!  I am so happy, I got the Yu-Gi-Oh 'Music to Duel By' CD. I've been rocking to it all the time!! I got told by a whole bus of kids to shut up because I was singing along at one in the morning (hey it's not my fault if not everyone is a morning person! Or on a sugar high!).***

~~~~Thanks for all the reviews I have more than I ever hoped for!! Please review again I think I'm starting to get to know some of you readers. I really like to see what some people who have been reading this for a while think! ~~~~

~~~~~A small note I wanted to add is that 'My December', one of my favorite songs, is on the Linkin Park Reanimation CD. But I like the version I got off the computer better, it's less techno and more soulful!! I love that song!!~~~~~

This is SHONEN-AI, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please do not take my plot I came up with it myself!! And I am very proud of it, thank you very much! I want to apologize ahead of time for some of the words used in this chapter and any other that is offensive, but I'm trying to make this as realistic as it can get (yes I am aware that this is fan fiction, but I think some stories are just too lovey dovey and totally miss the entire prejudice factor!)

            Joey found that the cool air outside helped to calm him as he made his way home through the fading light. It seemed a lot later than it really was, winter was almost upon the whole town. Joey knew he loved Seto, but he knew that his father would kill him if he ever found out (wonder why I keep saying that *_*). Joey still didn't know when his hate had abated and like had even come into play. When had like turned to love, had he even just like Seto or just skipped to love? There was something Seto and he seemed to share, but Seto had not told him, it was as if Seto was a little afraid to admit something. There were still several others more pressing matters Joey had to think about. One was how was he going to get away from his father? He loved his father, he probable always would, but he new that Seto was right and he didn't need to put up with the beatings. He still didn't understand why his father beat him though, his father always said it was because he (Joey) had been bad and his father loved him enough to discipline him. Who was right his own flesh and blood, his father, pr his love, Seto? The other matter was how he would act the next day at school? Would he still through lots of insults and start fights? But what would happen if the fight ended up like they did that afternoon and couldn't resist kissing the other again? What would Joey's friends think if or when they found out? Joey was pretty sure Yugi liked his own Yami and would be supportive of his best friend mo matter what he personally thought. A sudden thought hit Joey; did liking Seto really make him 'gay'? He had never really thought any other guy was cute, or remotely attractive. Maybe if you believed that true love, and it didn't chose genders, maybe it wasn't gay.

            He felt his insides begin to crawl as soon as he saw the roof of his house come into view. He didn't want to face his father tonight; he just wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep. He never liked to dream, all he dreamt were nightmares of his past and new beatings he was sure were to come. The only good dream he had had in a long time was that angel and it wasn't very often but it was like entering a sanctuary for a while. He only wished that he had the dream with the angel this night.

            Joey knew he wouldn't have it so bad as he stepped into his house (notice I didn't say 'home'). He could tell his father had not consumed very much alcohol so far. But he was watching MTV and that always led to a lecture about proper upbringing. It would not involve a beating but it would be painful nonetheless, most of the time he didn't agree with what his father was saying.

            "That you Joey?" His father called from the couch, not even looking back to see if it was. His father could tell by the shuffle of the feet and that they stopped when his name was called. "It's amazing what they will put on TV these days. They show is following these couples preparing for a their weddings, and one set is two guys! (I really did see this on TV I don't own this either, but I thought this would add to the plot.) Can you imagine that, them thinking it is all right for them to feel that way for each other. I agree with the ones mother who doesn't even want to be associated with her son. That's the way it should be, all the queer (sorry just getting his feelings across please don't get mad!) gotten rid of or set straight. There is no reason they can't see the light of finding a girl. That is just about the most disgusting thing in the world, two of the same gender pretending to be in love to get attention. It is so sick! Don't you agree?" His voice held all the disgust that he felt, and Joey had to work not to flinch at the hatred.

            "I...I...I think it's not right, but they don't chose to be that way. There is something that is wrong internally." Each word burned his throat as it left. He had heard them before but now they hurt so badly. Who would ever chose to live through all this pain and sorrow if they didn't have to. But he knew that true love was the most important thing in the world, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

            "Naw, I think they chose it for all the attention. I swear they could like women if they had to, I'm sure that if you threatened one they would renounce their ways. I think they should all be beat until they see the errors they've made!" His fathers voice was still a little sharp but he was still watching the TV intently.

            "But what about true love? What if they really do find their true love, and it turns out that they are the same gender? What then, is it still wrong?" Joey's voice was just barely keeping the pain at bay. He wanted to know but was so afraid of the answer his father would throw at him.

            "You wouldn't be getting any strange ideas would you?" His voice held an edge and Joey could feel his anger rising. Joey knew that he couldn't blow it, or he would die a very painful death.

            "No, I was just wondering. I would never ever even consider looking at another guy. I w...w...would kill myself first." His stomach even hurt from they lie. He couldn't believe how much his heart hurt while he said those words. He was just so afraid and scared. He wished that Seto were there right then, holding him close and whispering comfortingly to him. He didn't know how long he could keep up this facade. It hurt almost like any really hard beating from his father, but this was almost like ripping his soul out.

            "That's good to hear. And no I don't think there is a way for true love to be both the same gender. I don't believe in true love. Or miracles or anything supernatural, and you shouldn't either, it puts weird ideas in your head!" His fathers voice went back to its normal range and the homophobic headed towards the kitchen to get some more to drink. Joey took this as his queue to leave and he took it at a run. He bounded up the stairs two even three at a time to get to his 'room'. He flung himself down on his 'bed' and just fumed how could people carry such hatred for someone who was the same in almost everything except one. How could people hate so much over true love and something the person never really wanted in the first place? Joey had never thought he would be one of the accused, he had never been against the thought, but never openly supported it.

            Then from the despair that was growing inside him came another thought that he had pushed away before and now wanted to look at again. What if Seto was lying, what if it was all just a way to hurt him? Was the kiss just a tool to get him to hand over his heart so it could be toyed with and then broken? Everything that had happened was getting all scrambled in his head now after that 'talk' with his dad. He knew he should have told Seto how he felt, and then ask Seto how he felt about all of it. But with Seto finding out about the skeleton in his family closet he hadn't had time. Then they had made that promise not to even tell each other how they felt until Joey was free. That was one fact to support the idea that Seto loved him too, he would not have tried to help Joey so much if he was only going to break his heart.

             Joey decided to not worry about it and just go to sleep, he had enough problems without making up new ones. The last thing he thought about before sleep finally claimed him was the feel of Seto's lips against his.

~~~~~~~Dream/ Flashback/ Nightmare (you'll understand when you read!)~~~~~~~~~~

            "I'm leaving Todd, I can't take it anymore. All you do is drink your life away; you aren't the man I gave my heart to. I hope you die from all that intoxication. Enjoy the life you chose. Remember that, you chose this every single time a drop of any of that vile substance slid down your throat. Remember you chose this when you lost control and hit your own daughter!" Joey was watching his mother scream at his father. Her eyes were wild and mad, his father looked stupefied. Todd couldn't believe his wife was leaving him over one incident. Joey could feel all the fear welling in his chest, what was happening to his family? He looked up at his mom with tears in his eyes as he continued to hold ice to his sister's small bruised cheek. He could see as the understanding hit his father across the cheek. His father barred his teeth and punched his mother in the face. Joey screamed but he could do nothing, he was too little. His mother had blood leaking out of a small cut on her cheek bone, already a bruise was beginning to peak out.

            "You will never leave this house woman!" His father bellowed, and Serenity whimpered in Joey's arms. Joey still couldn't believe it, first his father had smacked Serenity for crying, then his mother had gotten mad, and now his father had hit his mother. He was use to his father getting loud and uncontrolled but he had never hurt anyone before. "I forbid you to eave and the kids stay here! You have no where to go, I'll track you down and get you if you leave!" Joey's father's face was crimson in his fury; he had froth forming on his lips. 

            "I don't care what happens to me, but I can't let this happen to the children, I will not let you hurt them!" She screamed and slammed the door open and grabbed Serenity from Joey. His mother had already tossed some clothing in the back of her car and had the engine running. She reached for Joey, but his father grabbed him from behind. His father picked him up and started to shake him around like a rag doll. Joey felt like his brain was about to come out of his head. Then suddenly he lost all the feeling he had and every thing became dark. That was all he remembered of the night his parents had decided to break up the marriage. He had woken up in the hospital with some mild head trauma, and was released a day after he awoke. His mother had moved in with her mother until the day at court came. 

The nightmare skipped all that and went ahead to the day in court. Joey was now an outsider watching what had happened replay itself while adding in the missing pieces.  Joey made the biggest mistake ever in his life that day, one he regretted every single day and spent most of his time wondering what would have happened if it he done like he knew was right. Joey's father had threatened him in the one time they had been left alone together. Joey was to say he wanted to live with his father or 'daddy would kill mommy and Serenity' were his father's exact words. Joey couldn't let anything happen to his mother and younger sister, they were the two things he loved the most in the world. He could see his mother pleading her case before the judge, begging for custody of both her children. But she didn't know that their father had paid off the judge to grant him custody. The last thing was to have the children speak. Serenity was too little to even form sentences but Joey didn't have the same luxury. He could see himself going up to the stand (he is now his older self watching what happened in the past like a ghost. The entire dream before this he was reliving it. Sorry it's confusing, but it is a dream!).

"No, don't do it!" He screamed at the image of his younger self. But like in all the movies the little boy heard none of what Joey was screaming. "Please," a tear crept from Joey's eye and down his cheek, "please, don't do it. For the love of me don't do it." Joey ran forward to stop the boy physically, but his hand passed through the boy, right were the heart would have been if his were real. He felt his knees give out from under him and he was on the floor of the dream, unable to do anything but watch as his former self ruined his life, again.

The little blonde apparition took the witness stand and looked at the courtroom. There were tear stains lining his face, but he was not crying now, he had to be brave for his mother and sister. He took a deep breath and looked at his mother who was expecting him to chose her. He could feel the temptation pulling at him but then he glanced at his father. His father glared at him and glanced at Serenity and his wife to remind Joey of their fate if he chose wrong. In a high, fear ridden voice he stuttered, "I...I...I ch...chose my f...f...father." His mother looked like her heart had been ripped from her chest, and Joey couldn't blame her. The little boy had to fight himself from changing his mind. His father came over and whispered in his ear.

"Good job, they're safe... for now." And walked away leaving Joey weak kneed knowing it was too late to change his answer, and he knew it was the wrong choice.

Present day Joey could feel all that pain again inside. He felt it every time he had this dream; it had been plaguing him since it had happened. Just when he thought that this time he would give in to the despair a pair of arms came snaking out from behind him. He turned around quickly, hoping against hope it was whom he thought it was. 

There holding him was his angel, blue eyes and all. He buried his head in the folds of the celestial beings robe and wept out all his pain.

"She never questioned my decision, she just left! She never wrote, or called or anything! She just ceased to be in my life! How could she do that, didn't she know I was pressured into that? Why, why, why?" He knew it sounded like a five ear old, but he didn't care. His mother had left that day and never talked to him since. He hated her for that, but loved her all the same. The angel just held him and whispered soothing things to him. Finally the tears started to stop and the heavenly creature pulled away a little to talk to him.

"It wasn't your fault, she just felt you wanted that. She didn't know what to do anymore than you did. There is still time to fix things if you want to. But now we have to work on the bigger problem." The thing looked right into his eyes then. Joey still couldn't see his face, it was still in shadow, but the eyes were almost glowing. "You have to save yourself from your father, or he will kill you." The truth when spoken like that was terrifying but more persuasive than any circumnavigating. But just then an annoying beeping could be heard.

Suddenly Joey was back in reality and the angel was gone. It was time for another day at school, but this morning he could feel it was going to be different. Now with the light of the morning he could see that Seto's love was true, he just hoped that there wasn't anything 'hiding in the light' (from Linkin Park, I know but I love that song!!). He also felt the much more urgent need to escape from his father. If only his angel were real.

TBC

I'm already working on the next part. I hope you enjoyed this part, because it was never supposed to be either, it just sort of happened, but then so did the pond scene! I really was planning on writing about school but I suddenly got new inspiration! Please review; tell me what you want to see happen at school!! I already have a request that I am trying to get in. IADM


	8. School and Projects

Science of Attraction-8

IceAngelDarkMoon

****Sorry updates are coming slowly, but my computer wouldn't bring the site up!! But I should be able to update a lot faster now, I just got a new computer!! DUDE I GOT A DELL!!! But right now it is fighting back; it doesn't like the Internet! So hopefully, some time soon, this will speed up the process. Thank you to all of you who waited!****

~~~I want to thank all you who feel the urge to share your thoughts on my story with me by reviewing. I LOVE read what everyone thinks and how you react. It really helps me decide what to write for the next chapter!~~~

All earlier warnings and notices apply to this chapter too. As if I actually own anything important like Yu-Gi-Oh. 

            Joey could feel the pain still as he got dressed fro school and put on the school uniform. The swelling and pain had gone down a lot, but they were still pretty large. Seto's cream had worked really well; he'd have to remember to thank Seto later. HE made his way down the stairs extra quietly; his father had not been drunk the night before and would wake up easier. Luckily for Joey his dad was still fast asleep on the couch as he left. He walked fast to Yugi's house he wanted to just get as far from that house as he could, but he still felt like he couldn't leave it.

            "Hey Joey!" Yugi called as soon as Joey was close enough to hear the shorter boy. Joey put on the smile that was his cover in school and called back.

            "Hey yourself Yug! (Yes I really meant that to just be Yug and not Yugi!) What have you been up to?" Joey didn't really want to talk about what had happened to him this weekend so he decided to beat Yugi to the question. Yugi colored a little in his cheeks but answered.

            "Well I still haven't been sleeping very well. But Yami's been trying some old Egyptian remedies for me. I think I'm starting to worry him." Yugi looked thoughtful after the last part. Joey knew that Yugi liked his Yami, maybe even loved. But Yugi had to come to terms with his feelings first. But Yugi was still very upset over his Grandfathers death a few weeks before. Joey couldn't blame the boy; Grandpa had been like his own grandfather and was a really great person. Joey didn't think he would lose any sleep over his own father's death, but that wouldn't be for a long while, he assumed. By this time they had reached were Tristan joined them and Ryou joined them if they were on time. Today everyone was running on time and the whole group was assembled, minus Tea, whom no one particularly missed. Usually she went and picked up Yugi, then most of the time everyone was surprisingly early and had left before Tea got there. (Sorry to any one who likes Tea, but I hate her!) Everyone started to complain about spending the entire weekend working on their science project. Joey just laughed at what all had happened and kept quite.

            "Earth to Joey, please come back to earth!" Broke into Joey's thoughts as he walked, he hadn't even realized that he had gone thinking again. Tristan was knocking on his head calling into his ear.

            "Why you little..." Joey said and tackled Tristan to the ground; it was their usual tussle for the morning. Joey enjoyed fighting with his friend every day; it gave you a sense of comfort in routine. But everyday it was fun to see what actually started the fight. While he was rolling around with Joey he saw Seto arrive and walk into school. Seto looked towards Joey but didn't say anything or do anything. If anyone else had been watching they would have thought it odd, because almost like with the fight Kaiba always jeered Joey or one of the gang about something and then walked in. But he couldn't do it that morning, he didn't know if he would ever be able to jeer at Joey again and mean it. Joey smiled at him, but Tristan knocking the air out of him covered it and Joey went back to his fighting again.

            The bell rang and everyone rushed to get to class on time. Joey ran to his homeroom, as did almost the entire group except Ryou, he had a different homeroom. Joey saw Seto at the end of the hallway, but he knew that if he looked at Seto for too long he would get flustered. He had to act like nothing had changed; he had to pretend he and Seto still hated each other. He quickly ducked into his classroom and took his seat.

            "Today class you get to start your poetry project. By Wednesday you have to turn in a love poem. You can choose any format and length, but it must get a point across. You will recite them in front of the whole class, too. So get started you will have all today and tomorrow in class to work on this assignment." The evil Language Arts teacher must have plotted for a long time to get such a perfectly evil assignment. Joey was really bummed at first but the more he thought about it the easier it seemed to him. He could just write a poem about how he felt about Seto. There was only one problem he had a limited vocabulary. But the teacher just about said that anything goes, and he figured f it was from his heart it would work out just right. He started working on it right away and was about halfway finished when the bell rang for the end of class. He couldn't believe it; he was enjoying the poetry project in his least favorite teacher's class. Maybe things really were changing, if only things with his father were like this.

            The rest of the day past pretty much uneventful until science class. Joey had successfully avoided Seto for the whole day, and Seto had avoided him. His friends luckily hadn't pressed him about his science project. Joey took his seat and stared straight down at his desk top, he would not look at Seto, he wasn't sure if he could control himself if he saw Seto. Seto quietly took his seat in the opposite corner from Joey and stared straight ahead and would not turn around for anything, he was having a similar to the problem that Joey was having.

            "You will all be choosing lots in class that will have when you have to stay after to present your projects. I hope you all finished and did an excellent job on them; they are worth half of your grade. If you fail, like I'm sure a couple of you will, you get to spend some quality time with me this summer and get to do this all over again. Now send one person from each group up to get your time then tell your partner when you stay after." The science teacher held up a bowl with a bunch of papers in it. Half the class stood up and went to get their time. Seto stood up and confidently went forward towards the bowl, Joey sighed in relief, and he always got the worst time when he had to pick like that. It was almost as if the first spot was drawn to him, but that was just sill to think that paper had a mind of it's own. He could hear the agonizing groans of the people that had gotten the earlier times and the shouts of joy from those that got later times. Joey was holding his breath as Seto put his hand in the bowl and pulled out a number. Joey couldn't tell if it was good or bad, Seto was too good at hiding his emotions. Seto calmly headed over towards Joey's desk still holding the piece of paper. Seto reached Joey's desk and Joey looked up expectantly but Seto just set the paper down on his desk and turned in a swoosh of coat (yes the one that chooses not to have the laws of physics apply!).

            Joey was almost relived not to talk to Seto, he wouldn't have known what to say or do. Besides he knew to everyone else it must look like he and Seto were not getting a long any better, worse than before even! Joey carefully unfolded the paper and read it carefully.

            "Damn it all! I swear some one up there hates me!" Joey hissed and looked up at the ceiling implying the heavens above. Now he really thought those evil pieces of paper were after him! He and Seto had just gotten the very first spot for presenting. He had to stay after that day and present their project to that old fossil that had started all of this. I used a couple choice words too say exactly what he thought of the teacher. He glanced up at Seto who had been watching, and was surprised to see Seto chuckling quietly to himself in his seat. He had thought that Joey's reaction was priceless, it was hilarious watching him pale at the sight of such a small piece of paper. Joey was almost hoping up and down he was so mad! Besides he was confident that they had done a really good job on the project. Malik went over to Joey then to talk with him.

            "Hey Joey, did you get the very first time?" Malik asked quietly in his accented voice. It was like listening to silk (what a hunk of silk, squeal!!) Malik looked not any much happier than Joey.

            "Yea, but what's it to you?" Joey was now suspicious. Malik just smirked like he always did and answered as he walked back to his seat.

            "I was just seeing who's going before me. You know, to tell what type of mood the teacher is in. But after your project ours should look wonderful!" Joey kicked himself for even talking to Malik. Malik himself wasn't bad, but he knew exactly how to push your buttons and make you steamed. The rest of class was boring, as everyone had to take notes on the life of a slug. The bell rang announcing when everyone else could leave, but to Joey it was the sound of pain. He hated having to go first; it always made him feel like he had done a horrible job.

            "It's not that bad having to go first." A voice whispered into his ear as he picked up his stuff. He had to resist the urge to turn around and hug tackle Seto. (Hug tackles are the best type of hug ever!! I'm serous, try it, and just be sure not to knock the person unconscious, which defeats the entire hug!)

            "And what makes it not so bad?" Joey asked his back still towards Seto as he finished picking up his books and stuff.

            "Well for one thing it means we get it out of the way and don't have to worry about it. And for another it means we don't have to stay after the next few days." Seto touched Joey's shoulder to tug on his shirt. "Come on we have to go present it now. But I...I was wondering if you would like to study with me afterwards in the park?" His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, as he got flustered asking Joey. Joey smiled and nodded his head. He would do anything not to have to go home, but this was an added treat. He felt like his heart might bust soon from all the pounding it was doing in his chest at the thought of getting to spend more time with Seto. It really did prove that Seto really did love him, and was not just trying to hurt him. Seto started to lead the way to the teacher's office were they would be resenting when Malik came into the room.

            "Hey Joey can I talk to you for a moment?" Malik asked quietly. Joey looked at Seto for a moment to see if he minded then headed over towards Malik into the hall.

            "What is it this time? Do you want to know what our project is on to see if yours is better?" Joey asked tiredly, he really wasn't sure if he actually wanted to talk to Malik at the moment.

            "Is everything all right between you and Kaiba?" Malik asked slowly feeling out each word but he was watching Joey intently to see his reaction. The good thing for Joey was he had had a lot of practice pretending things were different then they really were and he kept his emotions in check.

            "Why do you ask, Malik? Are you concerned for me? That really is a touching thought." Joey was really curious as to Malik's motive.

            "You wish. No I just happened to notice you and Kaiba were both avoiding each other like bad blood. I mean more than usual. I missed all the taunting and fighting." Malik said with his easy grace.

"I'm sire you did Malik, but there is nothing different going on with us. Now if you don't mind I have to go present my project now!" Joey turned away from Malik and headed back towards the classroom and office.

"It's almost like you two either are fighting and really mad at the other, or you want the other. Which is it?" Malik asked as Joey turned the corner. Joey pretended not to hear Malik this time and kept walking. But he was really worried. Had Malik really thought that they liked each other or was he just making that up? Did any one else notice? How could Malik be the only one? But then Joey remembered the funny looks that Yugi made towards Joey when he thought Joey wasn't looking, they were the looks that said, 'I knew it!' but in a nice way. How were they going to keep it a secret? At least until Joey got away from his father?

Joey knew that he looked a little flustered as he reentered the classroom but he couldn't help it. Seto looked at him encouragingly and squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. He didn't even ask Joey what was wrong, which Joey again felt thankful for he wouldn't have known how to even start. Just as they were about to enter the office (which is completely a different room that you can only enter through the door and you cannot see in or out of!) Seto leaned over and gently kissed Joey's cheek. Joey could feel a stupid grin plastering itself on his face as they entered the office. The teacher sat inside waiting expectantly. They stepped all the way into the office and then began their presentation (don't ask how the project got there but it's there already!).

"I see I was right when I put you two together, you are both still alive and in one piece!" The teacher pointed out as they stepped in. The boys both secretly thought how wrong the teacher was, they were now both missing their own hearts which the other were now holder of. They both knew that this teacher had been what had gotten them together, but she would never even know it! "So, what did you two do your project on?"

"We did our project on the science of attraction, or magnets. (Ha, there is a reason this fic is called that!!! And you all thought there was no method to my madness, well usually there isn't!)" Seto started off. (This is where I originally planed to leave off, but since not much else has happened I will continue a little farther!)

"We studied that opposites attract." Joey put in and they started their presentation. 

The two lovers went into detail about how the science of magnets works and all the scientist that had worked in the field. (I would have typed a report or information, but it was all so boring and you all would have fallen asleep!) Then they got to the part where they had to present their actual project or visual.

"For our project we decided to show that two opposites do attract." Joey started this time (no he doesn't mean they are going to show the teacher that the concept works with people, too!) He then proceeded to pull out their project.

"We have a Blue Eye's White Dragon magnet as the southern pole and the Flaming Swordsman magnet as the Northern pole. When you let the two near each other they are attracted. This shows that opposites attract. Then when we bring in a Petite Angel it is pushed away, showing that likes push against each other."

"Very good boys, you seemed to have learned a lot on this project. I just have one question before you are free to go, why did you chose those duel monsters for the project?" The teacher looked really curious as to their reasoning.

"Well we were looking for things people could relate to and they have really good pictures." Joey said before Seto could even think of an excuse.

"Very well, I see a very good project before me so you get an A minus. Now take your project and get out of here I have to get to the next project now." With that they gathered their thing and left the classroom. On their way out they passed Malik but Joey just ignored him. Waiting on the curb for them was Seto's limo. They tossed the project in and then started walking to the park. The same park that they had gotten stuck in that weird predicament before.

TBC

I know that not much happened, but this needed to be in here. I had to work in the name of the fic and get through the school day. I don't think the next few days will be described like this one. Please review and tell me what you want to see happen or not happen. IADM


	9. Sleeping Kaibas and Mud Fights

Science of Attraction-9

IceAngelDarkMoon

******No I have not died, unfortunate for some of you I know, but I won't go that easily! Sorry about the long wait but I had to prepare for exams and then take them! Even I have to study for those! But hopefully I will be able to make it up to you all! And for all of you who are wondering I am going to try and make Malik a more important player in this story (because any story with Malik is awesome and perfect!). But he was not mentioned at all in the sequel to this, so don't get confused!**********

~~~~~~~~Again for all of you who still don't get it, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these characters. I don't own Linkin Park or any other music group I mention! There is also shonen- ai (how you could have missed that and gotten this far I'm not sure!).~~~~~~~~

            Joey knew that if any one saw them it might be a little hard to explain what they were doing together, especially now that their project was over. But Joey decided he would only worry about it 'if' someone saw them. He could still hear Malik's words ringing through his head. How much did the blonde Egyptian suspect? And more importantly what might he do to find out? He glanced over at Seto who was still walking beside him. How had he ever thought he hated Seto? The silence between them was not uncomfortable or stifling; no it was a companionable silence. One that you could enjoy, just hearing the other breath and if it was really quite to hear their heart beat in their chest! In the silence Joey realized how in love he was! He was happy just being near Seto, he was enjoying just the walk to the park! Seto had that cool confident air about him that he always had but now Joey could sense something more, a feeling of safety. This was something Joey had not felt in a long, long time. Also another good thing at being so close to Seto was he could smell him (no he doesn't smell of BO or something nasty!) it was a really unique scent. It almost smelled a little of homemade cookies or something equally as comforting and then the definite masculine scent that could almost tickle Joey's nose. Just thinking about Seto made him feel better than he had in a long time, he grinned as he remembered the feel of Seto's lips. (Yes I do understand this is really fluff and sappy, but it has to be in here! Because I said so!)

            Seto seemed to be thinking about Joey as well because he risked their appearance and slid his hand into Joey's. It was not a big sign only a small sign to let Joey know he was thinking about him. Their bodies luckily also blocked the view of anyone who happened to glance at them. Joey felt a strange longing to just be open to let the world see that they cared for each other, even when the rest of the world didn't seem to care. But then he felt the pain he still harbored form his last beating and knew that he might never have that freedom. He knew he had to get away but he was so afraid to leave, but maybe even more afraid to stay. (That is a really good line form the song Ariel by October Project, an awesome group!)

            As they neared the park Joey took charge of where they were going, he was going to HIS tree. He felt he could share it with Seto, almost like Seto might have or had a need for the tree like Joey did. Seto let the blonde pull him over to a secluded willow tree. He wasn't sure how he remembered it was a willow, maybe somewhere in his past someone had had a reason to tell him, but he didn't want to try and remember who it might have been. For as confident as he acted Seto was still haunted by what had happened to him all during his childhood and it still hurt him but he made sure to put up is indifferent mask to the world.

            Joey dropped his book bag at the base of the tree and then plopped down right next to it. He loved to be here by his tree, and it now felt like something extra with Seto there with him. Joey got out some of his books and started working, but Seto still hadn't sat down.

            "Have you forgotten how to sit or do I have to force you to join me?" Joey asked in a taunting voice, he knew that no matter what happened between them they were still going to enjoy competing, maybe even the fighting. Maybe their little fights would just be a daily ritual like his fight every day with Tristan, but somehow Joey couldn't really see that happening. 

            "I think I remember how to sit, but maybe I'll just conveniently forget since you offered to make me sit." Seto had a twinkle in his eyes that made Joey laugh. Joey then shot him a look and made Seto remember reality.

            "Unless you have completely forgot we are not even friends in the eyes of any one from school. If any one sees us it will be hard enough to come up with an excuse as to why we are here together let alone trying to explain why I'm talking you to the ground." Joey couldn't help but laugh at the defiance in Seto's eyes. 

            "If any one sees you trying to make me sit they will assume that we were fighting like we usually do." Seto made his voice sound as know it all as he could. Joey grinned up at him and then launched himself at Seto. Seto couldn't help but fall over and land on his butt, Joey had hit him right at his knees. Seto started laughing and so did Joey, who was still holding Seto's legs tightly. "Who would have thought that the dog would have to teach me how to sit?" Joey wrinkled his nose at the pet name Seto had obviously chosen for him, Seto only chuckled at Joey and scooted over to the base of the tree. Joey scooted over to where he had been sitting before and went back to work on his homework. Seto got out his books and paper but he kept getting distracted. The blonde was very cute when he was trying to think. He would chew on his bottom lip and twirl some of his hair with his fingers. Then if it was really confusing he would squint at the offending paper and cock his head at it. It was like watching a puppy try to figure something out, Seto smiled at the thought and went back to work on his homework.

            Joey had almost finished his homework when he felt something on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw that Seto had fallen asleep while doing his homework and was now using Joey's shoulder as a pillow. Joey smiled at the sleeping boys face. His face was almost serene in sleep. Joey gently brushed a finger against the warm cheek on his shoulder and was over come with inspiration. He had never felt like writing a poem before but now ha had something he truly felt to write about. HE carefully got out his Language Arts folder and started to write down the thoughts that were in his head.

            By the time Joey had written a poem he liked Seto's head had fallen to rest comfortably in his lap. Joey put his homework away and studied the boy in his lap. Seto looked finally at peace in his sleep, but Joey noticed that he still had small circles under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well. Joey also notice a small scar right by Seto's eyebrow, he would have to ask Seto about that later he decided. His hands began to pull at the pieces of grass around him, one particularly long piece caught Joey's eye. It was one of those long stalks of grass that has the seed thing at the end, the type that just calls out to tickle someone. Joey knew that somewhere there was probably a saying about 'letting sleeping Kaibas lie' but he had never listened to any of that sort of thing before and the chance was too good to pass up!

            Before he put his plan in motion he felt the urge to whisper something to the sleeping brunette. "You're not as bad as you want everyone to think." With that said he began to tickle Seto's nose with the stalk of grass in his hand. Joey couldn't help the truly mischievous look he knew was on his face, but it was all going to be worth it. Seto reached up and rubbed his nose, like he had an itch. Joey chuckled and then continued to tickle the sleeping boy's nose. Again this time Seto started to reach for his nose, but at the last second his hand quickly reached up and grabbed Joey's hand that held the grass. Joey was shocked to say the least.

            "I have a younger brother who loves to torment his sleeping older brother." Seto whispered while his eyes were still closed. Joey was a little put out for a moment then he suddenly got another brilliant idea. This one he knew was foolproof! He quickly snaked his hand out and poked Seto in the stomach, the spot that always tickles. Seto gave a startled sound and sat up quickly and turned to retaliate. But Joey was expecting this and as soon as Seto sat up he took off out into the open field, the one they had played football on!

            "I'll make you pay for that puppy!" Seto half shouted and laughed as he took off after the blonde boy.

            "You'll have to catch me first you selfish pig!" Joey taunted right back at Seto and kept running. They were running all over the field now. Joey was dodging the brunette's outstretched arms and Seto was diving after Joey. After one particular dive when Joey tried to get up his hands and feet slid out from under him (he was in all fours trying to spring back up). Joey suddenly realized he had led them right into a huge mud puddle. He suddenly got a really evil idea, and scooped up a handful of mud.

            "All right, I give up, I was wrong tickling you." He stood up but held the mud behind his back. Seto gave him a very suspicious look.

            "What have you got behind your back Joey?" Seto looked very curious. Joey felt the sudden urge to let Seto know, and not by telling him. As Seto leaned forward trying to peer around Joey's back Joey quickly launched the pile go sludge at Seto's face, it was a direct hit. That was how they started an all out mud war in the middle of the park, the same one that Joey had saved Seto's life.

            Unknown to the two having the mud fight two people were coming over the hill that separated their field from the rest of the park. The two people looked like twins or at the least brothers. They both had an evil or mischievous aura to them.

            "Yami I swear I really think something happened between Kaiba and Joey. They won't even look at each other they didn't even make a snide remark when they had to sit next to each other in Science!" The slightly less evil looking blonde Egyptian said to his counterpart.

            "If I didn't know you better I'd say you sounded worried," Yami Malik commented to Malik. Neither one had noticed the two figures hurling mud balls at each other in the field below them.

            'Yami you know I just miss their daily fights, they really were entertaining. I think they've gone soft, now who am I going to laugh at?" Malik said and then he spotted the two boys having the mud fight. "Look Yami I told you something's changed. Look they look like their flirting more than fighting. I hate to see good enemies become friends it is so cliché." Malik said while studying the figures before him. 

            "You were right, maybe there is something going on here." Yami Malik said sounding deep in thought and then a really evil look came over him. "I think we should make it our business to find out what is going on between them. What's the worse it could be?" Malik perked up at the idea of blackmailing or embarrassing the two boys. He looked over at his Yami and a look of mischievous passed over his features.

            "Yami you don't think they're like us?" There was a twinkle in Malik's eye. His Yami actually turned a little pink but you couldn't really tell with his Egyptian sun tan. Then Yami returned the evil look.

            "You might have hit the nail right on the head, Malik." Yami Malik said and started to lean toward his lighter half when something hit Malik squarely in the back of the head.

            "What in Ra's name hit me right on the head?!" Malik screamed and slowly reached up to feel where he had been hit. He knew what he was going to find there and he was not happy. He had been nailed by a huge glob of mud. Malik loved his hair a lot and nobody messed with it. He would kill them for that. Both Yami Malik and Malik turned and stared at the two offenders. Looking in complete horror was Joey with his arm still out from throwing and on the ground where he had fallen before he could get was Seto. The two Maliks came down the rest of the way from the hill and picked up huge globs of mud and threw them at the two others. A conspirator's look passed between Joey and Seto and they too picked up huge globs and hurled them at the Egyptian boys. The mud war then continued for a while the two Maliks against Seto and Joey. Any time anyone hit Malik Yami Malik would make sure to seek that person out and Malik did the same when his Yami got hit. It was much the same for Joey and Seto.

            "Shoot, what time is it Seto?" Joey called over the din as he saw how the sun had moved a lot over the course of their battle. Joey now looked really scared. The rest of the fight stopped right there. Malik wondered when Joey had started to call Kaiba Seto, but he kept quiet.

            "Oh my gosh it's five. I told Mokuba I thought I would be home by now! I have to go!" Seto ran up to the tree where their stuff still was and quickly shoved his things back in his bag. It would have been really funny to observer as a common passerby. Seto looked like the mud man and when he went to pick up his bag he looked like the mud mans teenaged son, very comical. Joey followed suit and ran over to the tree to pick up his stuff. He had just enough time to get home and take a shower before his father got home. His hair was really funny it was sticking out everywhere and there were several patches that were still bright blonde!

            "I'll see you tomorrow!" Joey called over his shoulder as he ran towards his home. He was leaving a trail of muddy footprints on the sidewalk.

            "Yea, I'll see you tomorrow!" Seto called and he too hurried off, but in the opposite direction. They left the two Maliks standing there muddy and confused.

            "What just happened, Yami?" Malik asked looking adorably confused and covered with mud. Yami glanced over at his lighter side and smiled a very rare event in itself.

            "Like I said before, I think you hit the nail right on the head, didn't you see how they put their bags next to each other, and they wouldn't have done that if they had just started the mud fight." Yami Malik stated and the realization hit Malik. Then Yami Malik continued slyly, "You know you look really cute with all that mud on you." Malik blushed a little and walked a little closer to his Yami.

            "Do I really?" Malik asked when he was just a few inches from his Yami. Then Yami Malik leaned down and kissed Malik.

            "Does that prove how cute you look?" Yami Malik asked while he snaked an arm around Malik's thin waist and started to guide them to their home to get cleaned up.

            "Yami do you think they've figured out how they feel about each other yet?" Malik asked as they walked through the gradually darkening street.

            "If they're anything like we were, no. This means we will have lots of time to toy with their minds until they figure it out." Yami Malik chuckled at the thought and Malik smiled, he loved the way he could feel his Yami laugh.

            "Sounds like a lot of fun."

TBC

Yes I realize that the end drifted away form Seto and Joey, but I had a request for a Yami Malik and Malik part. And I love the couple anyway so they are now a part of the fic! Please review and let me know what you think! I also have to get some ideas on how best to torture Tea for another series I'm writing! If anyone has some truly vicious ideas of what to do to Tea please tell me! IADM


	10. Cleaning up and Boxers

Science of Attraction-10

IceAngelDarkMoon

~~~~~~I am back from the dead!! I caught some bug that got me sick and then there was all the work I missed while I sat at home asleep! But I am back and hopefully my schedule will let up and let me update more often! ~~~~~~~

*****I still don't own any of Yu-Gi-Oh!! I don't own Linkin Park or any of the music lyrics I borrow in here! *******

AND TO ANYONE WHO HAS NOT NOTICED IT IS A SHONEN-AI STORY!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Joey rushed home he had to get home, take a shower and wash his clothes all before his father got home. He could feel the mud start drying and making him stiff. He could feel the gazes of everyone he passed; they all had the same look confusion and shock. But Joey didn't really comprehend it he was thinking about what had happened at the park. He, Joey, had had a friendly mud fight with Seto and then against Malik and Marik! Who would have ever thought it? Joey reached his house in almost record time and headed straight to the laundry room.

            Joey carefully took off his shirt and pants, making sure not to get mud everywhere (he took his shoes off at the door like any normal person would do!). He was now left in his boxers and socks. He put in the soap for his clothes and headed upstairs to take his shower, but he got interrupted halfway to the stairs. Someone was at the door, Joey sighed in frustration. He headed for the door and looked out the peep hole and gasped. There outside his door stood a muddied Seto. Joey would not have known that it was the young millionaire had he not seen the boys cerulean blue eyes.

            "What are you doing here?" Joey asked as he flung open the door for Seto. They both stared at the other in shock, but for different reasons. "I thought you were late for Mokuba, and you are still covered from head to toe in mud! What are you doing here?" Joey asked still looking questioningly at Seto. Seto at the moment was staring open mouthed at the shorter blonde boy in front of him.

            "J…Joey, where are your pants," Seto finally got out but he was still staring at Joey, "And where is your shirt?" Joey looked down at what he was wearing and flushed a dark crimson, and without his shirt on Seto could see the blush spread all over Joey!

            "They're in the wash, like I was supposed to be. And stop your ogling, I told you, you wanted my body! I still have tot shower before my father gets home." Joey was talking to Seto but he was still blushing and now Seto was also blushing.

            "I…I was on my way home, when I realized I grabbed your textbook from under the tree. I thought I better switch it back now before your father gets home and before school tomorrow. It would be kind of hard to explain how we switched!" Seto said as his voice started working again. He was still staring at Joey and Joey was enjoying it in a strange sort of way. 

            "Come on in for a moment as I get your textbook." Joey stepped back and allowed a still muddy Seto into his house. Joey disappeared into another room and Seto gazed at his surroundings. It was a small house and was nicely if sparsely decorated, and it would have been really nice had it not reeked of old beer. It almost burned his nose a little at the strength of the smell. 'Poor Joe' was what hit Seto; his father must be drunk almost every night for it to smell like this. Joey returned triumphantly holding the lost textbook.

            "Here you go. I was wondering, how you found my house, you've never been here before?" Joey was truly puzzled at how the taller boy had found his house.

            "I just followed the muddy footprints to your door, and hoped it was the right one." Seto said looking a little bit like an all-knowing adult. "You do realize that having puppy dogs on your boxers is not the best way to get me to give up your nickname?" Seto asked as he glanced at Joey's boxers. This time Joey turned crimson, then he gave Seto a wondering look.

            "And what pray tell, were you doing looking at my boxers?" Joey looked at Seto sternly but Seto just laughed, and raised his eyebrows at the suggestion.

            "See you tomorrow at school; I have to get home to Mokuba now!" Seto said as he raced off to get home to his little brother. Joey sighed at the lack of answer. He closed the door and finished going up the stairs and took his shower, the whole time thinking of Seto's eyes, the only clean thing about Seto during their conversation. (There was no point to this section except for Seto to see Joey in his boxers which have puppies on them and for Seto to see where Joey lives!)

            After his shower Joey felt a lot better. Not only was he clean but his clothes were also finished and there was no way for his father to tell he had played in the mud. While he waited for his father to get home Joey got out his rough draft for the poem he had to write in Language Arts. He liked it; it was the only poem he had ever written that he liked. Joey then started the mind dulling task of editing the poem (can you tell that I hate, HATE editing and checking spelling?).

            "Wha' are you goin' to fix or dinner, Jo?" Joey's father slurred as he burst through the door a little later. Joey cringed at the noise his father made and at the state of drunkenness his father had already achieved, before dinner even.

            "I was planning on making fried rice. How does that sound?" Joey asked slowly as he quickly put all his work back in his book bag, his father hated messes and homework counted as a mess. Joey knew his father wanted him to find a job as soon as he graduated from college, but Joey really wanted to go on for more schooling after that, he would show to everyone that he was smart. Joey's father gave an agreeing sounding grunt and then started rummaging in the fridge for another drink. Joey knew he would get a beating that night and the faster dinner was the less it would hurt, usually. Joey cooked as fast as he could but his father had drained another two drinks in the time it took for Joey to cook and eat his dinner.

            "Where do you think you're racing off to so soon?" Joey's father slurred as Joey tried to slip up the stairs. Joey knew that he was now going to get it.

            "I was going to my room to sleep, sir." Joey added the respect as an afterthought. It was still early but he knew an early bed time was not threatening unlike his father.

            "Don't you want to spend more time with your dear old dad?" His father asked tripping over every word in his drunkenness. He reached out and pulled Joey back into the room and then hit him hard. Joey was bracing himself for the next blow when the telephone rang. Joey silently thanked whoever it was for the slight save, maybe it would be enough to make his father loss interest. His father went unsteadily to the phone and picked up.

            "Hello." He slurred into the phone and Joey did a mental check on his body. He found that his father had only giving him a really bad bruise, no cuts or broken bones were always a good sign. Joey had completely tuned out his father as he started for the stairs but his father's voice stopped him.

            "It's for you, don't talk long. And tell the person not to call you at home again!" His last part held the threat of pain for failure to comply. Joey was still thankful for the person on the other end of the phone.

            "Hello?" Joey asked uncertainly into the phone, he never really talked on the phone. He had no idea of who could be calling him and why.

            "Hey mutt!" Was the answer to his response. It was none other than Seto, for some reason Seto sounded really relieved that Joey was on the phone.

            "What are you calling for? And how did you get my number?" Joey was amazed at Seto lucky timing that had saved him that night. Seto chuckled into the phone at Joey's bewilderment.

            "I called Yugi and asked him for it claiming to need to return something to you that you left while we worked on the project. He of course gave me the number and offered to take it to you himself. He really is a nice guy isn't he?" Joey was surprised to hear Seto finally admit to the fact that no one could resist the other boy's friendly nature.

            "Of course he is he wouldn't be Yugi without being nice. Actually he has seemed a little spacey the last few days. But you still haven't answered 'Why' you were calling." Joey reminded the other boy, and again Seto chuckled.

            "I have been given orders from Mokuba to invite you over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate our grade on the project. I really think he just wants to make sure you keep coming over, I think he likes you, although I'm not sure why." Seto teased Jo over the phone and Joey laughed at Seto's antics.

            "That's not how it seemed the other day," Joey reminded the brunette playfully. Then answered the question, "Yes I would very much like to join you two for dinner tomorrow evening, but I'll need to be home by seven!"

            "That's good, I'll tell Mokuba. I swear it seems like he almost knows what is going on between us. Are you alright?" The question seemed to come out of no where to Joey.

            "Yea why wouldn't I be?" Joey asked really confused as to what Seto meant.

            "I mean has your father done anything?" Seto seemed really worried and he dropped his voice as if trying to be quieter.

            "Actually it's really weird; you called at just the right time to stop him from beating me. He only got one blow in, it really was great timing. But that reminds me, you're not to call me at home again, or I will be beat, father's orders." Joey knew he sounded like a teenager with the last part but he felt nothing like one he felt too old and worn to be that young (i.e. lived though a lot!).

            "OK then 'I' wont call you again. I have to get going though; I'll see you tomorrow at school. You can walk home with me and we'll eat as soon as Mokuba gets home from soccer practice after school." Seto now sounded like the busy mother he never had and for some reason he stressed the word 'I'. Joey just dismissed it as he ended the call and retreated to his room for the night. He was very lucky that day he decided as he fell asleep. He hadn't been beat and he was going to have dinner with Seto the next night. And Mokuba he added. 

TBC

I know that this was short and not much happened but it was all I had time for. I promise more updates soon, and the next time I update I will be one year older (happy birthday to me!). Please review and feel free to comment on the way the story is going! IADM


	11. Of Horticulture and Malik

Science of Attraction-11

IceAngelDarkMoon

*****Thank you to all of you who cared enough to review for the last chapter. And a special thanks to those of you who wished me a happy birthday, I got more 'Happy Birthday's form all of you than I did in person! And for those of you who care I am glad to be healthy once again! To say I have been busy is an understatement. But who wouldn't be busy when they put off doing their Science Fair Project until last minute! But we still got a blue ribbon, POWER TO THE PROCRASINATORS!!!!!!!! Laziness is a skill!******

^^^^^^^^ If any one is really good with computers I need some help. I am saving my files as web pages and that should save the format but it is not keeping the larger fonts and centering when I upload. Does anyone have any suggestions or advice? I really can't stand having everything stuck to one side!^^^^^^^^^^

~~~~~~~~As before I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the music groups that are mentioned in this fic. I do own the story plot and what the characters have become! I do completely own 'Mokuba's Happy Dance' you may not use this with out permission! (HAHAHA I'm so evil, but that was pure luck that that came to be!)~~~~~~~

            Joey again dreamed of his angel that night and he actually felt happy and rested when he woke up. Joey decided he could get use to the feeling, but wondered in the recess of his mind what it would be like to wake up in Seto's arms. But as soon as that thought came to him he dismissed it, Seto liked him, but it would never go very far. Joey got ready quietly and slid out of the house before he could wake up his father. He left a note saying he was going to eat dinner at a friends and he would be home by 7 that was his curfew. He munched on the granola bar he had grabbed on his way to Yugi's house. He was early for once, that meant they might actually leave before Tea got there, and he really hope this would be the case.

            "Hey Yugi, ready to leave for school yet?" Joey called as he let himself in through the door to the Yugi's house. "Hey Yami." Joey called as he saw Yugi's other half packing Yugi's lunch in the kitchen with Yugi at the table eating his breakfast. Yugi looked really tired still, like he hadn't slept well. Yami nodded to Joey, his acknowledgment to Joey's presence. (Yami is not stuck up he is just worried about Yugi!) Despite how he looked Yugi smiled warmly to his best friend and waved.

            "I was just finishing my breakfast!" Yugi said cheerily to Joey and then stuffed another bite into his mouth. "Done!" Yugi called and pushed his plate away from him, and then he stood and grabbed his bag and started for the door. He was almost out the door when Yami stopped him.

            "You almost forgot your lunch again, I can't keep coming over at lunch time to bring your lunch, although I like to." Yami added to make sure his lighter half knew it was not he that Yami didn't like. Joey sniggered at the two, they were so adorable together and to make it even funnier neither realized it. They would make a cute couple, Joey thought suddenly. He balked at that, Yugi liked Tea, and who knew anything about Yami's love life. Yami had not really talked about his past, he had gotten most of his memories back after the whole Malik thing, but he never talked about it. Besides him being a pharaoh Joey knew nothing about Yami really, except her really cared for Yugi. Maybe it wasn't so unlikely after all.

Joey and Yugi practically ran out of there after Yugi had safely stowed away his lunch. They were both hoping they would be too far ahead for Tea to catch up to them. They ran into Tristan a little farther into their run. Luckily he knew what was happening and joined their run. Finally they all made it to school and there was no sign of Tea anywhere in sight. They were all panting but they all knew it was worth it. Bakura, who was always there early, joined them.

            "You all look like you just ran a whole marathon with a pack of demons on your heels," he commented in his utterly adorable British accent. (**I LOVE ACCENTS!!) They all looked at him for a moment and broke out laughing, what he had said was almost entirely true, but there was only one demon and she hadn't been right on their heels. He smiled at guessed at what they had been running from.

            "Yugi, you do know that this is entirely your fault that we have to run like this to get peace in the morning without a whole 'friendship speech' thing?" Tristan asked Yugi but still grinning. Yugi looked at the taller boy sheepishly.

            "I know, but I can't just tell her she's gotten too creepy to hang out with. Besides she'd probably kill me on the spot with a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long friendship speech, and she would still stalk me." Yugi was giggling by the time he had finished his defense. Everyone joined him in his laughter.

            "Hey did you guys want to play a soccer game after school on Friday?" Tristan asked suddenly. He received some blank looks for changing the subject so fast. "I mean we all know Tea hates soccer (how could anyone hate soccer, dislike maybe, but hate?) and there is no way she would wait for us to finish our game. That would mean we could all do something together without her afterwards!" Understanding blossomed on the faces around him and there was a unanimous chorus of yes. (The two plots are finally coming together!! I can't wait till I can make them one story!)

            "I'll bring the football," Bakura said, he still called the soccer ball by its English name, but everyone knew what he meant! Suddenly their temporary peace was shattered by a voice that could break glass with one word (I really can't stand Tea!).

            "Hey you guys didn't wait for me this morning. You know that friends don't…" Tea started right in on her early morning speech, they only had a million more in store for the day. Luckily the bell rung and they all left her talking to the spot where they had been.

            The day passed almost uneventfully. The Language Arts teacher reminded them that they had a poem due the next day and that they would have to recite it out loud to the class. Joey didn't hear that last part! Joey did notice Malik lurking always near him, and that he would glance from Joey to where Seto was. Joey just decided to do what he did best when it came to Malik and just ignore him.

            Joey was very thankful when he heard the bell ring to signal the end of yet another day of torture. Joey spent a long time at his locker, he had to wait for most of the people to leave so he could go meet up with Seto and then walk home with him. They would have a couple hours to themselves that night and Joey was really looking forward to that time. He waved good bye to his friends and started to walk to the back entrance. For there he and Seto could leave and walk down back streets, it was a lot more secluded and seldom used.

            He was waiting at the door and looking at his watch when two hands came out from behind him and clamped over his eyes.

            "Guess who?" Asked a deep voice from right by his ear, Seto's breath tickled Joey's ear.

            "I don't know, maybe it's that spoiled pig I hate so much?" Joey teased while he did a quick turn and ended up in Seto's arms. Seto smirked his trademark smirk at Joey's teasing. "I see I was right." Joey said as he wrinkled his nose in fake disdain. Seto couldn't and didn't resist his urge to kiss Joey's nose.

            "Come on puppy, we don't want to be caught together like this just yet, right?" Seto asked and started to head to the door out. Joey sighed because he knew he was the reason they didn't tell everyone how they felt and let the world see them. But he just couldn't risk it, not when he hadn't resolved his father problem.

            "I am not a puppy, or a dog for that matter. Besides if you think I am then that would mean you're in love with a dog!" Joey replied.

            "Your boxers would disprove your denying your connection with the canine species." Seto said very smoothly with a hint of laughter and smugness. Joey reddened a little about the comment about his being caught in his underwear the day before. Inside Joey was also really glad that even though they were in love they could still freely tease each other; he hoped it would always be like that, there was something truly unique and special in what they had.

            "And what were you doing looking at my underwear? You never answered that yesterday. And you seemed to enjoy ogling at me, and you didn't seem to mind them yesterday." Joey said while he looked challengingly at Seto. Seto just blushed a little, you almost couldn't tell, but he kept his mouth closed. By this time they had reached the gate to the Kaiba mansion. The gate opened automatically for them and they walked up the path to the house. Joey was really enjoying have all this time to spend with just Seto.

            "Is pot roast all right for dinner?" Seto asked as they put their bags on the table as they entered the kitchen. Joey didn't see any servants whom he assumed would be cooking the meal for the night.

            "Sure I love pot roast!" Joey exclaimed. It had been a long time since he had had pot roast usually he and his father only ate what Joey could cook, but he enjoyed Yugi's grandfathers cooking a lot. But that wouldn't ever happen again Joey thought sadly. Joey was really surprised when he saw Seto get out the meat and vegetables for the meal. "Are you going to be cooking the meal?" Joey asked incredulously, while he stared at Seto skeptically.

            "Yea." Seto said almost embarrassedly. "Growing up I always cooked for my brother and I since Mr. Kaiba always went out to eat and dismissed the servants for the night before dinner time. I guess I just like to cook for us, besides I'm pretty good at it by now. I haven't even blown anything up yet." Seto said the last part with a mischievous glint to his eyes that Joey had never ever remembered seeing in Seto's eyes before. Come to think of it Joey was seeing a lot more emotions in Seto's eyes than he could ever remember. Was he the cause of that change? He could only wonder.

            "Do you have a frilly pink apron to go with that?" Joey asked teasingly but added before Seto could comment, "I cook for my father and I almost every night too." Seto looked a little shocked but that was quickly lost as he had an idea.

            "Are you any good at making desserts?" He asked.

            Joey was stunned for a moment "Of course I can, I know how to make chocolate chip cookies in my sleep!"

            "Good you can put your skill where your mouth is, you're in charge of dessert." Joey was again stunned but Seto decided to elaborate. "I have no skill for making the dessert, I always over cook anything with sugar in it." He looked a little embarrassed again but Joey only smiled at him brightly.

            "It's a deal you cook the really meal and I get the dessert!" (I have no idea how anyone could not cook desserts, they're the easiest thing to cook!)

            As Seto prepared the dinner Joey sat at the table and watched his love work. He could see the intent concentration in Seto's face, it was almost the expression he had when he dueled only without the smirk. But then Joey was hit by a thought (he should have ducked!!). "We should have a reason for my being here with you. We can't really claim you're helping me academically because I could have gotten Yugi to help me." Joey was kind of worried about what happened if they were actually seen together, and someone questioned them.

            Seto looked up fro his slicing of potatoes. "You have a very good point. What do you suggest?" Seto went back to slicing the potatoes while he waited for Joey to think of something. Joey looked around the room for inspiration; he saw some books lying open at the far corner of the kitchen. He walked over and was surprised by what he found.

            "Are you planning to put in a garden or something?" Joey asked as he looked at eh books of flowers and herbs and outside architecture. Joey flipped through the first book and saw some posted notes in it marking certain things and making notes of other things.

            "Yea I thought that we should put in a garden in the back, I can't stand just the bare grass back there." He was still chopping the vegetables.

            "You know you should go for something unique. Maybe an English herbal knot garden. They're really intricate and neat, besides I don't think there are that many anymore. And maybe a maze beyond that with a tree or two, separating the garden and the maze to tie them together." Joey said thoughtfully. Seto looked up sharply at the blonde boy who was looking at the books.

            "That sounds really neat. How do you know so much about horticulture?" Seto asked finally looking up from his slicing in amazement. Joey shrugged.

            "I guess I just kind of picked it up, I use to study it a little when I use to hide in the library." Joey looked a little down cast at the last part and Seto realized he must have use to hide in the library from his father but his father must have figured it out and his new place was the park.

            "Well this solves the problem. You are helping me design my new garden. Which means until it is completely put in you have an excuse."

            "Joey relaxed as the dilemma solved itself. He then went back to his school work and presently Seto returned to the table to work on his homework too, but not before flipping on the radio. They worked for a while in companionable silence with the radio taking the place of the silence. They each would steal quick glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Had anyone been watching they would have seen a really funny sight.

            Presently as they finished their homework they started to make plans for the garden in the back. Bu there comfortable time was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Seto sighed and went to answer the door. Joey followed him out of curiosity. Seto was puzzled at who could possible be at his door. Mokuba wasn't expected home for another ten minutes and he knew the code anyway. Seto looked out the peep hole to see who was there. He stepped back with a curse.

            "Who's there Seto?" Joey whispered noticing that Seto obviously did not want to open the door. Seto motioned Joey to back away from the door when a strong voice came from behind the door.

            "I know you're there Seto." The voice was strong and deep with a small accent. Joey hissed, it was Malik. Seto groaned and tried to pretend he hadn't heard what Malik had said. "Don't even think of walking away and leaving me out here." Malik called again and this time the lovers swore at the same time. Seto had no choice but to open the door to the now unwelcome Egyptian boy. Upon opening the door Seto and Joey could see the boy was not alone but in the company of his crazy Yami. Both Seto and Joey shivered. What were Malik and Yami Malik doing here now?

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yes I know it is an evil cliffhanger, but HAHAHA. I know I said that I would write about their dinner in the next chapter but some other plot came out. But now it will be in the next chapter along with some Malik induced trouble! For those of you who are curious an English Knot garden is an herbal garden where everything is laid out in an intricate pattern that resembles a Celtic knot with herbal and pretty flowers. I use to have an interest in gardening until I figured out I was the one who had to weed and mulch the garden. I HATE MULCHING!! Reviews are very welcome and flames of any sort are welcome. I love to play with fire! IADM


	12. Trouble: from Egypt with Love

Science of Attraction- 12

IceAngelDarkMoon

*********Yes I am still alive and kicking. Although I have received a few death threats at my slow updates, but other than that I am fine (though I will never be normalJ) I am sorry it has taken a while for me to update, but I just learned a whole new sport and am now trying to be the captain of the team even though I have no experience (but neither does most of the players) and I am one of the youngest!! And school has been piling on our homework trying to make it look like we actually learned something this year!!!************

As before in every other chapter I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the music groups in here. Basically if you have heard of it before I don't own it. I do however own Mokuba's Happy Dance, and that Joey is into horticulture! Mine, Mine, Mine, hands off, or I will remove them from your body with a rusty spork!!!!!!

            "Hey Seto, we smelled something good coming from you house and since Isis is out tonight we thought we would stop by for dinner. You don't mind do you?" Malik stated as he and his Yami pushed their way into the entrance hall of the mansion.

            "If I said you couldn't stay you would stay anyway wouldn't you?" Seto asked with a sarcastic smile stretched across his face. Joey had to agree with Seto, there was very little they could do to kick the Malik out of the mansion. Even if they got the two out they still might end up mind zombies or worse!

            "Yup. Mmmmmmmm it smell really good. Its pot roast isn't it? What time do we eat?" Malik was slowly making his way to the kitchen pulling his Yami by the hand. Seto and Joey assumed he knew where he was going by the smell of the meat cooking. Seto was now thoroughly annoyed. He had really been looking forward to an evening with Joey. He hadn't even been concerned that Mokuba would be there, the young boy and Joey really seemed to get along.

            "WE eat when Mokuba comes home, you two can have whatever we don't eat packed in a doggie bag to go!" Seto stated as they reached the kitchen. He then started to get out the plates and silverware the original three would need. As he took them out of the cabinet Joey took them from Seto and started to place them around the table.

            "That's no fair, besides what's Joey doing here? I thought you two hated each other? What happened?" Malik was now sitting in one of the places with silverware and Yami Malik had chosen the seat next to his lighter half and had pulled the chair even closer. Seto sighed and got out another two place settings, it was going to be a long night. And he wouldn't get an evening with just Joey, a romantic home-cooked meal evening with Joey! (Poor Seto he really wanted to spend the night with his loved ones! Oh well, MWAHAHAHAHA!) 

            "My presence here is not of your two's concern but since we all know that if left to your own devices you two are dangerous I'll let you in on the secret!" Joey said as he put out the other two settings as Seto checked the pot roast. Seto shot Joey a worried glance but saw the look on Joey's face and continued his work. "When we worked on our project together Seto mentioned he wanted to put a garden pf some sort in the back yard, so I offered my expertise to him. He in turn offered to help me with my homework. And before you even bring it up Malik, Seto and I were avoiding each other in school. But you didn't guess the reason, Seto and I got in a fight about the garden, but we came up with a compromise." Here Joey flashed Seto a slightly mischievous look, but Malik and Malik missed it because they had both face faulted at the fact Joey knew about horticulture. There was a loud bang of a door bursting open and Mokuba bounded excitedly into the room.

            "Hey big brother, and Joey. Dinner smells…" Mokuba stopped as he saw the two Maliks sitting contentedly at the table. Mokuba had planned the dinner to try and get Joey and Seto really close but the Maliks were going to mess everything up. "What are you two doing here?" Mokuba shot them a look that Seto was proud of.

            "I don't even know what they're doing here, Mokuba. They kind of invited themselves in and since we all know that we don't really want to end up as mindless zombies for them to control we can't really kick them out." Seto made sure his distain was very easily heard.

            "Is that any way to treat your dinner guest?" Yami Malik asked pretending to be offended. He pulled his light closer to him and said, "I think you should apologize, you hurt Malik's feelings; that was very rude of you!" Seto shot Yami Malik an unreadable look and ignored the two Egyptians. He set the meal on the table and took his seat next to Joey and Mokuba at the other end of the table from Malik and Yami Malik.

            All three of the non-Egyptian boys took some of the meat and the vegetables and started to eat contentedly. None of them made any move to pass the food to the hungry blondes. Malik cleared his throat and motioned to the meat and Seto pretend to be surprised that it had not been passed to them already, and then grudgingly slide it down to the two boys. Mokuba decided it was time he harassed the intruders (Mokuba the watch dog to the rescue!). HE put on his best annoying little brother act.

            "Why do you two sit so close to each other?" He asked as he gazed curiously at them over his plate of food. Seto and Joey both had evil smirks on their faces as they realized what Mokuba was insinuating and trying to do. They both made a note to thank the younger boy later on when the Maliks were gone.

            Yami Malik pulled Malik closer protectively at the statement. "I don't want any one trying to steal my hikari from me!" Yami Malik stated as he kept one arm slung around Malik and ate with the other.

            "But why would any one steal Malik from you (I would in a heart beat! But I would also take his Yami too!), he isn't even yours?" Mokuba pressed on. Seto was having trouble hiding his amusement.

            "Are you insinuating no one would want MY Malik?" Yami Malik challenged. Mokuba shook his head at that and Yami Malik continued. "Besides he is mine." At this Malik had a very mischievous look on his face. Mokuba swallowed his pot roast in silence as did the rest of them. The Maliks just smiled smugly at everyone else. Seto and Joey tried not to think about what was going on between the two Egyptians. Mokuba was still a little too young to understand too much, Seto was glad of that. They finished the meal in silence.

            "So you two had your meal, now you can leave." Seto said gruffly as he put his dishes into the dishwasher. Joey and Mokuba were following his lead and cleaning their plates. Malik looked up at Seto with a grin.

            "I don't think so, I've heard that you have some really cool video games here, I want a chance to try them out." Yami Malik grinned just as wide and nodded his head for emphasis. Seto gave an exasperated sound.

            "Fine you two get one game, that's it and then you leave." Seto growled, he hated having the Maliks in his house, especially when he could be spending it with Joey.

            "I'll show them where it is, and show them out when they're finished, big brother. You and Joey can go watch some TV or duel or something." Mokuba offered. Seto could have kissed his brother for that; he could have his time with Joey and all alone. His little brother really was perfect! (I like Mokuba; he is nothing like other little brothers!) Malik looked a little mad at the offer, but Yami Malik whispered something to Malik that put an evil smirk on his face. Seto did not like that look at all.

            "That would be nice Mokuba." Seto said, then turned to the Maliks, "You two had better leave after your game, and if you two so much as look at my brother funny or make any move to pull out your Millennium Rod I swear I will get Yami Yugi to lock you two away forever separately! (Ouch that would defiantly make them unhappy!)" 

            "You wouldn't dare!" Malik exclaimed looking shocked that such a thing could ever happen.

            "Don't push it and never have to find out." Seto replied with a smirk. Joey had just been watching all of this and was struggling to not burst out laughing at the shock on the two Egyptians faces. 

            "Come on Seto we have to work on the plans for your new backyard. You still have to decide what type of flowers and the color and everything else with the flowers!" Joey knew this was his chance to be alone with Seto for a while. Seto smiled and nodded and started to lead the way out the door to any other room.

            "I'll see you at school tomorrow then, Malik. Please don't come back to dinner any time soon, next time I will get Yugi's help no matter how much that would pain me." Joey was now really struggling to keep his face neutral to Malik's aghast look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few minuets later in on the couch watching Seto's wide screen TV.

            "I thought you would never get rid of those two!" Joey exclaimed as he sat down on the couch. Seto sat down nest to him, really close to the blonde boy.

            "I know what you mean, but I think we've found their weakness, Yugi must have threatened to lock Yami Malik away if he did anything evil again." Seto now had the evil smirk on his face. The TV was showing 'A Knight's Tale' but neither Seto nor Joey paid it much attention.

            "The look on their faces was priceless; I wish I had a camera!" Joey snickered as he unconsciously moved even closer to Seto. Seto did snicker at that.

            "I know what you mean," Seto purred as he and Joey were suddenly just a hairsbreadth apart. They leaned in slowly and their lips met in sweet bliss. They lost themselves in the pleasure of that small thing, just a brush of lips. They separated grudgingly when they both needed air. But they didn't move apart much, Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder, and Seto put his arms around Joey. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the other's heartbeat.

            "Wow, isn't this romantic here?" A voice asked from behind them. The two surprised boys shot away from each other in a flash. It was so fast that Joey fell off the couch with a loud thump. The two lovers turned around to see who had interrupted them; there framed in the light of the hallway was Malik and Yami Malik. "Oh you two are in here; we couldn't tell if anyone was in here because the lights were off." Malik said that trying his best to look innocent, but failing miserably.

            "What are you two doing here?" Seto said not even bothering to try and hide the displeasure from his voice.

            "Us? We just got lost on our way to the front door. Your house is really big; I don't know how you know where everything is!" Yami Malik stated but he didn't even look in the least bit lost. There was suddenly the sound of running footsteps coming down the hall.

            "There you two are!" Mokuba exclaimed as he reached the group (Joey had by this time come and joined Seto in glaring at the Maliks). Mokuba glared at the Egyptians. "You two took off so fast I almost called security. Now you have to go leave now before I do call our Security!"

            "You mean these two took off and just suddenly appeared in the room I was in?" Seto asked his younger brother. Mokuba looked at his brother a little ashamed.

            "Yea they started out before me and then took off, I'm sorry big brother." Mokuba looked like he had failed his brother miserably and was almost on the verge of tears. This really made Seto mad.

            "It's all right Mokuba, it's their fault not yours. Now as for you two," Seto roared as he turned to face the two tanned blondes. But before he could continue they had already turned around and were heading out the door which was at the other end of the long hallway, the same way they had come from. "I can't stand those two; I swear they did that on purpose!"

            "They certainly didn't act innocent, but then I don't think they ever were innocent." Joey stated bluntly. Then with a gleam in his eyes he added, "Nor do I think they are acting innocent with each other!" Seto smirked in response but Mokuba just looked on confusedly.

~~~~~~~~~~ Maliks' point of view~~~~~~~~~~

            "I don't think we did very much to slow them down." Malik complained to his darker half. Yami put his arm lovingly around Malik's waist and pulled him closer.

            "No I don't think we did, but I think they already know they love each other. I don't think we can do anything to them now." Yami Malik stated as they strolled through the park on their way home.

            "I guess you're right, but we still might be able to have some fun at their expense!" Malik said a little more cheerily.

            "That's the spirit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kaiba Mansion where we left off!

            "I'm going to go finish my homework big brother, then go to bed." Mokuba said as he hugged his older brother. Then Mokuba turned to Joey, "Thank you for coming to dinner tonight Joey, even though those two tried to ruin it."

            "Hey any time, sport." Joey smiled at the younger boy. Mokuba smiled and then launched himself on Joey and gave him a hug. Joey was shocked for a moment then he returned the hug.

            "Thank you for giving me my big brother back, I haven't seen him happy in so long." Mokuba whispered in Joey's ear, then he let go and ran to his room smiling. Joey sat there kind of dazed for a moment (he had kneeled to put Mokuba back on the ground and is still down there.).

            "Hey what did he tell you?" Seto asked looking a little bewildered at his little brother's actions.

            "You've got one special little brother, you do know that don't you?" Joey asked avoiding Seto's question. Seto just laughed and nodded his consent as he held out a hand to help Joey up. Joey took the hand but he glanced at the watch on Seto's wrist, it was almost 7.

            "Damn it, I have to be home by seven!" Joey was now really worried he had to be home by then, he just had to.

            "Alright, I'll drive you to your house, or probable to just down the block if you rather." Joey nodded in relief; Seto had known that he couldn't let his father to see him with Seto just yet.

            "Thank you Seto." Joey said quietly as he and Seto got into one of the many cars in Seto's garage. (Yes Seto has more than just Limos, and he can drive and rather enjoys it, so there!) The drive took place in silence except for the muffled sound of Seto's radio. Joey smiled slightly as he recognized the song that came on, it was _The Rose_ by Janis Joplin. HE loved that song and turned it up on Seto's radio without even thinking about it.
    
    _"Some say love, it is a river,_
    
    _That drowns the tender reed._
    
    _Some say love, it is a razor,_
    
    _That leaves your soul to bleed._
    
    _Some say love, it is a hunger,_
    
    _An endless aching need._
    
    _I say love, it is a flower, _
    
    _And you it's only seed._
    
    _It's the heart, afraid of breaking,_
    
    _That never, learns to dance._
    
    _It's the dream, afraid of waking,_
    
    _That never, takes the chance._
    
    _It's the one, who won't be taken,_
    
    _Who cannot, seem to give._
    
    _And the soul, afraid of dying,_
    
    _That never, learns to live._
    
    _When the night has, been too lonely, _
    
    _And the road has been too long._
    
    _That you think that love is only,_
    
    _For the lucky and the strong._
    
    _Just remember in the winter,_
    
    _Far beneath the bitter snows,_
    
    _Lies the seed that with the suns love,_
    
    _In the spring becomes the rose."_

            Joey almost didn't realize when Seto stopped the car around the corner from Joey's house. Joey got out of the car silently but stopped before he got out of the car all the way. He leaned towards Seto as he said his good bye.

            "I had a great time at dinner even if we didn't get a chance to be alone, but we still have to work on those garden plans. Besides I still owe you a dessert." Seto smiled at the last part of what Joey said.

            "Okay then why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner again I can order in pizza and you can make the dessert as we plan the garden?" Seto's eyes reviled he wanted Joey there for more than just the garden plans. Joey blushed at what was implied, but nodded.

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world, I just love spending time with Mokuba, and I guess I'll bear through my time with you." Seto smacked Joey's arm playfully at the blonde's joke. Joey smiled and caught Seto's lips before he quickly ended the kiss and started to run to his own house. Seto just watch his love run towards his house with a very strange feeling in his gut. He had felt it before but it still was not a pleasant feeling. 

(I was going to end this here for now, but I decided because of the wait I put you through that I would add more to this. Enjoy!)

**********In Joey's house after he has gotten inside

            "Where have you been boy?" Joey's very intoxicated father yelled at him. Joey dropped his book bag to the ground just in case that would make him faster if he had to run from his father.

            "I left a note that told you I was at a friend for dinner working on schoolwork and that I would be home by seven and I was home by seven with one minute to spare." Joey said calmly he knew that if he got mad his father would defiantly beat him.

            "You better not start being smart with me boy, don't you start acting like you're so much better than me." His father slurred getting closer to Joey as he spoke until he was within striking distance. His father lashed out and knocked the wind out of Joey. Joey wished he could just work up the courage and leave and never come home. But he felt like he had to stay that he had a responsibility, and there was still that small little voice in his head that said he deserved it. He was in love with another male, how could he be innocent, he deserved this. But no he told himself, Seto wouldn't lie to me and he said it wasn't my fault. Just as his father was going to strike him again the phone rang, it also stopped Joey's fight with himself. His father grumbling picked up the phone roughly and slurred into it.

            " 'Ello, who is this? Fine, here is but make it short!" His father handed the phone to Joey and then added, "Tell them not to call here either, or else!" With that his father left and went and passed out on the couch in a drunken stupor.

            "Hello," Joey spoke tentatively into the phone.

            "Hello, is, like, this, like, Joey?" a very strange feminine voice asked. Joey was very confused who the heck was this?

            "Um yah this is Joey, who da heck are you?" HE was now very worried as to who had gotten his number and wanted to call him.

            "It's me, Seto. Is your father still around?" Joey almost laughed out loud and how Seto had changed his voice from cool and deep to valley girl.

            "Yea he's passed out on the couch. Was that what you meant, YOU wouldn't be calling again?" Joey asked between quiet laughed. Seto was laughing as well.

            "Yea that's what I meant. Besides I had to call, I wanted to make sure you were all right." Seto's voice lost all joking; he sounded worried.

            "Yea, actually you just saved me, like you did last night. He only got in one light hit." Joey was a little shocked at his luck that Seto called at just the right time to save him again.

            "Okay if you're alright than I have to finish this business stuff I put off today. I was just calling to make sure you were alright. And don't worry I wont call again." Seto was back to chuckling. Joey suddenly felt bad for taking Seto's time away from his business stuff.

            "At least the valley girl you won't be calling back. But I'm sorry to take you away from your work; I won't come over tomorrow if that helps." Joey didn't want to be a burden to Seto.

            Seto laughed quietly into the phone, "Don't worry puppy you were a nice distraction from my work besides you're not a burden like you think you are. I happen to enjoy spending time with you. I'll see you tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts!" with that Seto clicked the receiver into place.

            "I'm not a puppy," he grumbled to the dead line as he put it back in its cradle. He headed upstairs to his room feeling happy like he had the past few nights; maybe his life really was changing for the better. As he lay down to sleep the last thought to cross his mind was one of Seto's smile at him, it ensured happy dreams for him.

            That night in his dreams his angel held him close the whole night just holding him. Then it did something new, it kissed him lightly on the top of his head, like a parental figure, but he awoke before he could ask the heavenly being about it. Then he remembered; today was the day he would share his poem with the class.

TBC

Like I said before, I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I hope this made up for that. This is the longest single chapter I have ever written!!!!  I have posted an original fic on press, please read it, I have no reviews yetL. I promise I will try my best to update soon and add more fluffiness! IADM


	13. Of Poems and Truths Untold

Science of Attraction- 13

IceAngelDarkMoon

**********It's been a little while, ne? I would have updated faster but the poem I had written for this chapter suddenly chose to disappear. Now I'm sure it will turn up after I have this all typed up and posted, but in the mean time I just had to write something else. And someone who just read this story start to finish said the first 12 chapters took an hour and 38 minutes to read, wow! Just a little tidbit I felt like sharing! And THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME HIT 200 REVIEWS!!!!! Please review for this chapter!!!***************

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^For those of you who have been asking for me to make this a lemon, and there have been a lot of you for some time now, I don't think I will. First of all I'm not technically old enough to even read/write/know what that is, but usually that wouldn't stop me. But I think as a whole it would not be comfortable for me to write and it would not be really mine, and it would end up awful. So if you want a lemon, I'll leave spots where you can let your imagination wander, but hat is still way out in the future! I hope this does not deter any of you, but I really don't think I could write a lemon, lime or anything of the citrus variety (Jollyrancher flavored!) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~~~~~~~~~~~I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else you might recognize. I do however own Mokuba's happy dance, and what the characters are now like. That means if I hear about another Joey who is into Horticulture I am suing! I also forgot to mention in the last chapter I do not own 'the Rose' that belongs to Janis Joplin, or at least hat is who sings it. I love that song!!~~~~~~~~~~

##########This is a shonen-ai story, if you have somehow missed this in the 12 earlier chapters; please check yourself into the closest mental institute! I swear those men in the white suits are your friends! #############

~~~~~~~~~I'm going to kind of just give you an overview of what happened at school for Joey up until  his Language Arts class, there' just some small stuff! I know this is the easy way out, but nothing is supposed to happen then! ~~~~~~~~ 

            Joey again met Yugi in the morning before school, and they got really lucky again and beat Tea to school. Joey couldn't help but notice that Yugi was not as cheerful as he usually was, and there were the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. Joey thought maybe he needed to talk to Yugi or his Yami and see if there was anyway he could help. They met the other guys outside the school again and everyone was planning on playing soccer Friday after school, weather permitting, of course.

            Joey could feel during all his classes the eyes of Malik following him around and staring at him. He hated feeling like he was being watched, but Malik was no longer threatening, just a pest or shadow, but not a threat. But as it got closer to Language class, Joey could feel butterflies forming in his stomach. No scratch that, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon had just moved into his stomach! He wondered if anyone would know who or what he was talking about. Joey's only relief was that Malik was not in his class.

            As he entered the Language classroom he could see all the other kids who looked like they were dreading this more than he was, and that helped lift his sprits a little bit. The teacher was an evil lady who had the most crooked green teeth he had ever seen. He swore she stayed up at night plotting ways to make her students miserable, but for once Joey wasn't too upset about her idea, just incredible nervous!

            "Ok children, we will start with volunteers and then with whoever is left go I'll pick who goes. Now do we have any volunteers?" The teacher asked as she glared down at all the kids in the class through her huge bifocal glasses that sat precariously on the bridge of her nose. Joey saw that a few kids raised their hands, most were those teacher's pet's people or those really talented people. "Ok William you can go first." The teacher finally decided. William was a slightly gothic looking boy who had a huge belief in God, and he shared it with anyone who would listen to him. He was also a very, VERY talented writer. He walked to the front of the classroom and stood a moment looking at the class and then he began to recite his poem. Not only had he written an incredible poem he had memorized it!
    
    "_Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright,_
    
    _In the forests of the night,_
    
    _What immortal hand or eye_
    
    _Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_
    
    _In what distant deeps or skies_
    
    _Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_
    
    _On what wings dare he aspire?_
    
    _What the hand dare seize the fire?_
    
    _And what shoulder, and what art,_
    
    _Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_
    
    _And when thy heart began to beat,_
    
    _What dread hand? And what dread feet?_
    
    _What the hammer? What the chain?_
    
    _In what furnace was thy brain?_
    
    _What the anvil? What dread grasp_
    
    _Dare its deadly terrors clasp?_
    
    _When the stars threw down their spears,_
    
    _And water'd heaven with their tears,_
    
    _Did he smile his work to see?_
    
    _Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_
    
    _Tyger! Tyger! burning bright_
    
    _In the forests of the night,_
    
    _What immortal hand or eye_
    
    _Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_
    
                   The class was in a stunned silence as he finished, again he had done wonderful, like always. (Special recognition for anyone who can correctly name who I brought to guest star in this story. And what was their name of this poem, it's pretty obvious. Obviously I didn't write this poem nor do I own William, only his modern edge!!) But Joey knew that he was one in a million that could do that so well, and Joey for some strange reason was feeling better about his poetry.

            A few more people went by choice before they were forced to by the devil that called herself a teacher (This is modeled after a real teacherJ). Then Tea volunteered to read her poem. She got up and with an air of overwhelming confidence in her writing she read in her screechy voice her poem.

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_My love for Yugi is so true,_

_I want him so bad._

_And I know you love me too."_

            Joey wasn't sure if he should tear his ears off from the pain they were in or laugh at her vainness! He never got the chance to decide, Tea had been the last volunteer, and since Joey had ticked the teacher off many times, she decided it was his turn to go.

            "Joseph Wheeler, your turn to read your poem. This should be interesting, if you actually did it." The teacher sneered at him. Joey hated that, just because he didn't look like a prep nor was he anything like a prep they assumed he was stupid and going to fail! They all underestimated him, except for Seto and Yugi.

            Joey stood up slowly form his desk. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his knees weren't shaking and he felt almost calm. It was as if someone were watching out for him protecting him. He knew suddenly he wanted to share his poem because it was of his love for Seto and even though he didn't say who in the poem he loved, it would be a weight off his shoulders. As he glanced up at the class before he started he could see the teacher glaring at him pencil poised to mark all his mistakes. But he just imagined that Seto was there sitting in the front row cheering for him (he had learned from past experience not to pretend the audience was in their underwear, he had gotten in trouble for breaking into a fit of laughter in the middle of his monologue!)

_"I thought I hated you, I really did._

_But most of all I hated myself,_

_I thought I deserved it,_

_I hide that fault from the world's eyes._

_But out of everyone, only you saw._

_You saved me, that day._

_Do you have any idea how close to the edge I was?_

_I never wanted to fall in love,_

_I think that's what you thought too,_

_But neither of us could stop it._

_It's forbidden you know,_

_Somewhere it's written it's wrong,_

_I don't understand that though,_

_How can something that feels so right,_

_Be so wrong, and frowned upon?_

_We always thought we were opposites,_

_But isn't that how the saying goes,_

_'Opposites attract'?_

_You put my pieces back together,_

_You made me whole again,_

_And you added an extra,_

_You gave me a soul and a purpose._

_I learned that you too lied to the world,_

_Suddenly I could see you,_

_The real one, not the façade._

_I can see that your past still haunts you,_

_It's there in your eyes._

_I know that you try to be strong for me._

_But what about you_

_Can I be there for you too?_

_I want to be there for you, too._

_You would have told the world about us,_

_But you stop because of me,_

_And I appreciate it more than you'll ever know,_

_I know you can tell how scared I am,_

_But I think in time I'll get over it,_

_I know I will if you wait for me._

_I know it pains you to see me like this,_

_I never wanted to hurt you._

_You have become my support, and comfort._

_My world is now you,_

_I don't think I would have anything to live for without you._

_You're my Shangri-la (*),_

_And I never want to leave._

_But I have never told you the truth._

_Maybe someday I can be brave enough to tell you,_

_To say what I feel for you,_

_I think you know but the words mean so much,_

_I know you feel it too,_

_Those words can leave you open and vulnerable,_

_But when said right, they can bond forever._

_And if you wait a little,_

_I know can tell you this,_

_I love you so much it hurts,_

_And I never want to leave your side,_

_Ever. (~)"_

            There was a really long stunned silence after Joey had finished. He knew that his voice had held a lot more emotion than he had intended to, but he felt a strange sense of relief about it. After the shocked class had come back to their senses there was an abundance of whispered conversation. Then Joey glanced over at his evil teacher, she too sat in a state of shock but then came to her senses.

            "Joseph I am very surprised at how much feeling was conveyed in your poem even if there was absolutely no structure to it." She started off there was still a dazed look in her eye. Joey was going to defend himself, when something by the door caught his eye. He glanced over and saw framed in the doorway the one the poem had been written for; Seto. And from the dazed and happy look in his eyes, he had heard Joey's poem. Before Joey could recover and defend himself for is poem or acknowledge Seto, Seto disappeared out of the room and the teacher continued.   
            "Tell me Joseph where did you get your inspiration for this poem?" The teacher had been the one to ask the question but the whole class was now deadly quite to listen to what he would say. Joey knew he couldn't tell the whole truth but maybe just part of it.

            "It's about any Romeo and Juliet type love, or a West Side Story love (I don't own either of these obviously!). But it is also about any relationship where the parents, friends, community, or world does not approve of their love, for whatever reason. And it's about being too afraid to tell the world about your love because of that existing animosity, and the strain it puts on the relationship. The idea just kind of hit me when I was watching all the schools romance dramas play out and seeing what others missed." Joey then turned and headed for his desk. The teacher was now really confused, this was not the student she thought it was. The entire class had been very moved by what Joey said and thought about people they had judge and their ways of love. Joey could feel all the eyes turn and glance at him, but he decided he didn't care; he had shared his view on the world. And best of all Seto, the one he had meant to hear it the most, had heard it by some twist of fate. He only wished now that it were the end of school, or even science class, so he could hear what Seto thought of it. But he knew that he and Seto would not be able to talk until after school, they were still supposed to be bitter enemies in school!

TBC

It's a little shorter that I intended, but I thought it was better than not updating. Please review and let me know what you think.

(*) Shangri-la= a remote beautiful imaginary place where life approaches perfection. I just found this word and had to use it!

(~) I hope you enjoyed my poetry, even though I had to come up with this one on the spot (I really need to find that notebook!). If you liked this poetry at all or are interested I have a lot of poetry on Fan Press under the same name. A couple of my poems have won awards, somehow ;). The address for that is: . Please check it out!!


	14. Brownies for Freedom

Science of Attraction- 14

IceAngelDarkMoon

******Hello all, no I am not dead (Ha and You thought you might have been free of me for good. I'm very sorry about the VERY looooooooooooooooooooong wait for this new chapter, but to say I've been busy is an understatement! I've had various sports games, practices, awards, studying for exams, exams, the end of school, basketball camp, working at camp, and on top of all of that I'm in the process of moving! So I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I can't promise how soon. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Winners of the guessing game from the previous chapter are listed at the bottom. And all of you can check out more of my poetry, if you liked it, on FictionPress.net. Just go to the search and type in my screen-name (it's the same!) and you'll see a list as well as an original fiction containing slash! ********

~~~~~~A special thanks to my beta reader who now has a working e-mail so I can actually have a beat reader. I hope there are less mistakes and poorly worded areas! Thank you GuardGirlKT!!~~~~~~

%%%%%%%%%%%%I still own nothing of this except what the characters have become and of course Mokuba's 'Happy Dance' is completely MINE! So hands off it!!!%%%%%%%%%%%

@@@@@@@@@@@@This is still a shonen-ai story if you have missed that so far; check yourself into the nearest mental hospital. You are doing your nation a great deed by doing that! And for those of you who don't know what that means, shonen-ai means boy love, love between two male characters. Slash is along the same lines only it can be used for female relationships as well, but still homosexual. And yaoi is usually a very explicit relationship between two males. Yuri is the same as yaoi only with two females. And lastly shojo-ai is girl love, love between two female characters. I hope this clears things up for people, if I got any of this wrong some one please NICELY tell me so I can fix it, but this is the definition to the best of my knowledge.@@@@@@@@@@

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow for Joey. He wanted nothing more than to be with Seto and never leave him, damn reality (my thoughts exactly!). Science class was almost back to normal by now; they no longer were working on their projects and stayed in their normal seats the whole time. They were learning something about fungus, but Joey paid very little attention to the old prune teaching the class (I have the right to insult teachers, I live with one! Even if he's nothing like what I describe!) The bell couldn't possibly have rung fast enough for Joey. He had caught Seto's eye before sitting down, but he couldn't decipher the hidden message in the blue depths.

            Poor Yugi looked about ready to fall asleep in his chair. Joey was starting to get a little worried about his best buddy. Joey knew that there really wasn't anything he or anyone else could do for Yugi, except maybe Yami. If anyone could save Yugi from himself and his nightmare it would be the Egyptian spirit. And just maybe things would work out for the two, but Joey could only hope for the best.

            RING! RING! Finally the bell rang out for all to hear it's exclamation that held freedom in its harsh tone. Joey watched as the other students passed him in a rush to get to their homes, work, or sports. He felt a small wave of envy watching them go; they all for the most part had loving parents that they complained about constantly. Everyone thought their parents were worse than everyone else, even when all it was, was that their parents loved them so much. Joey realized he forgot what it was they felt when they looked at their parents and complained about the smothering love bestowed upon them. He smiled an almost wistful smile at all the ungrateful people who never thought of anyone but themselves and their problems. (Can you tell it has not been a good week for the authoress?)

            Joey waved goodbye to his friends as they all went their separate ways for various things. Joey then headed slowly but with a definite bounce in his step for the back door again. But there was also a slight feel of uneasiness lurking around the corner that Joey could not easily ignore. He was first to reach the door again and leaned his forehead against the cool metal door frame. He couldn't help the loud sigh that slide out his parted lips, or the slumping of his shoulders, it was just too much for him all these new feelings and wants and old holdings.

            He was pleasantly surprised by two strong well muscled arms wrapping themselves about his waist. A head came to rest on his shoulders and a voice whispered in his ear, tickling his ear in the process.

            "Your poem was beautiful; I didn't know I had another Shakespeare on my hands! And sighing like that will collapse your lungs one of these days!" The deep rumble whispered in his ear, followed by a gentle brushing of lips against his cheeks. Joey could feel his face lift at just the feel of Seto. But that same uneasiness was suddenly back prowling around and Joey didn't feel as secure in those arms as he had a moment before.

            Joey carefully extracted himself from Seto's loving arms to turn and face his new lover (I guess that's what they're considered!). He could see the affection clearly written there in the eyes that peered back at his own. There was no pretense, no lies, just the pure emotions no longer hidden. No matter how this ended up he would always remember that look in Seto's eyes right then and know that he had been the cause for it. Just as some day he might be the cause for the polar opposite emotions, but if that day came he would face it then.

            "Thank you, but it was just lucky. Besides I had a wonderful subject to write about." He flicked Seto's nose before turning to head out the door. "Come on, I have some brownies to bake!" Joey took off at a run making Seto run to keep up with him or at least even close. They raced each other the rest of the way to Seto's mansion. As usual Seto won by just a little bit, and only by using his long legs to his advantage.

            "No fair, your legs are too long." Joey pouted as they entered the door side by side. He made his irresistible puppy face at Seto, but Seto just gave his rumble chuckle.

            "No yours are just too short!" They then proceeded to stick their tongues out at each other, and would have looked incredibly childish had anyone been watching. As Seto closed the door behind them he leaned over and captured Joey's lips with his. Joey gasped at the sudden change of events but reciprocated the action almost immediately. The kiss soon deepened and their book-bags dropped and all thoughts of brownies had temporarily vanished with that small contact. When they finally pulled back for air, Joey had his back against the door with Seto holding his cheek with one hand and the other braced on the door above Joey's shoulder. Joey in turn had his hand holding Seto's shoulders from under his arms (they're wrapped upwards towards the neck).

            "I think we've pretty much broken or word to not revel these feelings until I was free, don't you think?" Joey asked slyly still holding Seto close and looking up from his spot at the taller youth. Seto gave a small almost bashful smile.

            "I think you're right, but I don't think either of us could hold that back do you. Besides as long as your father doesn't see or hear about it you're safe, right?" He gave a worried look to Joey. But Joey just smirked (a trait he picked up from his love) and kissed Seto on the nose.

            "Yup, so I think we're safe in a house all alone together." Joey smiled up at his taller love, and then slowly untangled himself from the brunette. "I still have some brownies to make." Joey made his way towards the kitchen almost leaving Seto there at the door. But almost out of the front hallway, Seto snagged Joey's arm and kissed him lightly again and then headed off to the kitchen leaving Joey behind. Joey just shook his head at Seto's antics and smiled as he set after his love.

            "I'll order the pizza now so it gets here about the same time as Mokuba. You can start on the brownies whenever you like." Seto said. He gestured to the open phone book and phone as he started to dial the pizza place. As Joey got out a bowl and the ingredients for the brownies, including a box of brownie mix, Seto called and ordered the pizza. Just as Seto set the phone back in the receiver it rang. Seto answered it in one swift motion that looked practiced. Seto muttered a few things that Joey couldn't hear from across the kitchen so he just kept mixing the batter for the brownies.

            "It's Mokuba; he's going to go have dinner at a friend's house instead of pizza with us. He says he's sorry about missing you Joey, and he still wants a brownie when he comes home." Seto said covering the mouth piece to tell Joey this. Joey smiled at what the younger Kaiba was doing for his older brother.

            "Tell him I'll be sure to save him an extra big piece! And to have fun, I'll just have to come back another time when he's here!" Joey yelled excitedly to the other boy who relayed the message to his brother and then hung up the phone.

            "That means we have the house to ourselves until after eight tonight. What do you want to do?" Seto asked Joey, with his eyebrows making a suggestion. Joey laughed at Seto's none too obvious idea, but shook his head at the idea.

            "I have something we need to talk about anyway. I want to know how to free myself." Joey stated, and the smile and suggestion promptly left Seto's face.

TBC

~Again I'm sorry about the long wait, please review and let me know what you think, I always love to read what you have to say. I actually found Joey's original poem the day after I posted the last chapter, I knew I would find it as soon as I posted, oh well. I would post the poem at the bottom of this but…um...it seems I kind of miss placed it again (damn those little notebooks!) I promise to post it as soon as I find it again, but with my moving that could take a while!

The correct answer to the mysterious guest was: WILLIAM BLAKE, and the Poem Tyger!! My all time favorite poet and poem, which I discovered while I read In the Forest of the Night, by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (an incredible book to read!). And the WINNERS of the guessing game from the last chapter were:

DarkStar

Lady Geuna

GuardGirlKT

Empress Faria

And some people got the book I first read the poem from are:

Phwee?_yami_hobo

Moonlight Sonata

I Hope I didn't forget anyone if I did I'm very sorry!


	15. Alone With Drunken Thoughts

**Science of Attraction- 15**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

***************Hola, everyone! I'm really sorry it took me almost the whole summer to write this poor excuse for a chapter. But as some of you know I did move this summer and spent most of the summer disconnected form the web (a really painful thing!). Then I've since had a lot of computer trouble (this chapter getting deleted for one! GRRRRRR) and some family trouble. Plus then there is always the infamous summer homework, double GRRRRRRR!!! But I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. Special thanks to GGKT my wonderful Beta reader! **************

@@@@@@@@As always this is a shonen-ai story, you no like, you no have to read! (I know it's not good grammar, I'm doing that for effect!) I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything famous in here. The plot and what the characters have become is all mine. Take and I WILL come after you, don't even question it!  @@@@@@@@

&&&&&&&&&&&I light of my very first real flame I have a note to all other people who don't like some aspect of the story. Please if you are going to try and flame me get your facts straight first, and then SPELL everything at least close enough so I can tell what the heck you are flaming about. And in the famous words spoken to another author to defend his story, if you don't point out the faults in the accusation you look guilty. First of all to anyone who is wondering about my Tea bashing, I admit I hate her. But I cannot kill her off because of the fact that this story is actually the prequel to my other story, in which she is a main character. I would have killed her off early in this fic except for the fact that I needed a villain! Like I said I can't defend myself form the last part of the flame because I have no idea what the person was trying to say! I sincerely apologize to all my good reviewer who had to put up with this speech!&&&&&&&&

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ALL READERS: In the next few chapters Joey will be dealing with his child abuse problem. I tried to do some research for this, which lad for what they do in this story (the web search). BUT I IN NO CASE CLAIM TO KNOW WHAT TO DO IN THIS SITUATION! Please this is only my guess at what is the correct way to go about this. The only thing I got right I think is them contacting someone who knows how to handle this sort of thing. If you are in the same situation as Joey please get help. No one deserves to go through this. I have not had to deal with this in my life nor has anyone close to me to my knowledge so this is only my guess at what to do. Please get help if you need it before it's too late! Thank you! Ice Angel^^^^^^^^^^^**

            Seto stared at Joey for a brief moment and his smile slipped off his face; he seemed to be having an internal battle. In that brief internal battle a myriad of emotions crept onto and faded off of Seto's face. The one that struck a cord somewhere in Joey was the reoccurring emotion of hope. He would break free of his father if not for himself then for the love of his life: Seto. Finally a grim sort of determination and happiness settled onto Seto's face and he leaned in for a quick comforting hug before starting to walk down the hallway.

            "Come on, we have to go to my study. I've never had to go through this, so we need to contact some people with experience with all of this." Seto said in his 'taking charge' voice. Joey couldn't help the smile that took over his face in his boyfriend's determination. He stopped, reached out and caught Seto's hand to stop him for a moment.

            Joey put on his brightest and happiest smile before he spoke to the confused brunette, "Thank you…for all your help. You saved me…you know that right?" Joey asked looking up through his lashes. He didn't wait for Seto's answer and leaned up to lightly kiss Seto's cheek. Seto looked surprised for a moment then his expression darkened a little.

            "Don't thank me yet, you're not in the clear. But no matter what I'll be here to protect you, little one," Seto replied and kissed the top of Joey's head before continuing down the hall pulling Joey along for the ride. (Anyone recognize this yet, look for clues in past chapters, I'm giving BIG hints to the end of this fic. But if you're lazy like I am, just wait for the end of the story for the answer!!) Joey knew that what Seto said was the scary truth he could not forget. If he slipped up in front of his father, even once, it could mean the end of his life, literally. He had no doubt in his mind that his father would kill him or worse if possible!

            Seto dragged Joey and himself to his study where their whole relationship really had begun. There he began to search for child support groups for child abuse. He found to his joy and disgust that there were many sites out there for the reporting of child abuse and the support of the victims. It was good for the victims, but it also meant that there were a lot of people this was happening to. There he and Joey spent about a half hour reading all information on what to do and not do in Joey's situation. They were interrupted by the buzz of the brownies in the oven finishing. Then just as Joey was taking the chocolate confection out of the oven the front door rang: it was the pizza they had ordered for dinner.

            They sat next to each other at the table and began discussing all they had read and how they wanted to use that information (again here I state, I have not had to go through any of this, nor anyone I know has had to go through this to MY knowledge. So this is most likely not correct, please don't use this as a base for anything since I know it's not all correct. If you need help in this type of situation, please contact someone, anyone, just GET HELP. You should not have to go though this!!!)

            "I know I have to contact these child protection places, but what if it doesn't work and I end up back there and he beats me even more because I told?" Joey asked while he toyed with the cheese on his pizza, instead of eating it. Seto could feel the nervousness and anxiety radiating off of the blonde.

            "Don't worry if for whatever reason they can't separate you two or they try to move you somewhere else. You can come live with Mokuba and me." Seto said with all the sincerity he could muster. He grabbed Joey's hand and kissed the back of it for emphasis. "You know that right?"

            "Thank you Seto, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Do you think it's alright if I wait until this weekend to contact the people? I want to be in a position where when he finds out I can run if I need to and not get in trouble for it." Joey gave Seto his pleading eyes. It was again painfully obvious to Seto how uncomfortable Joey was about all of this. But he knew that it was the best thing and it would mean better things in the future: their future.

            "Of course you can, it's your life, I'm only trying to help you. I'll go with you or be by your side when you call if you like." Seto offered as well as asked if he could be there with is love. 

            "I'd like that a lot, thank you." Joey whispered quietly. Then he added with a smirk, "Of course we're only telling him I want to be free and to stop hurting me. I don't think he's quite ready for me to tell him I'm in love with another guy!" Seto smacked Joey upside the head playfully and nodded his agreement to the statement. That was just about the worst thing they could do right now!

            They continued their playful bantering the rest of their time together. Even during the movie they were attempting to watch while they ate almost all of Joey's brownies. They were just getting comfortable lying in each other's arms to really start to watch the movie (they'd be joking and tease, and kissing and hugging, but nothing beyond that! Let's just say they're not ready…yet, I haven't messed with them enough!) when they realized it was almost 7 again.

            "Come on, I'll drop you off at the corner by your house again." Seto offered and grabbed his car keys, he felt like driving.

            "Thank you, they'd make it a lot easier."

            "De nada, and thank you for the brownies, you were right you're really good at making them. I guess you'll just have to come back to shoe me how good your cookies and cakes are!" Seto teased as they got in his car and pulled out of the mansion's gigantic garage.

            "I'm glad you liked them, I just hope Mokuba gets his piece. And just name a time and I'll make you the best double chocolate cookies you've ever had!" Joey teased right back.

            "You can count on Mokuba getting his brownie; I don't think I could eat another bite of anything right now!" Seto quipped. As they pulled up to the spot where Seto let Joey out, Joey leaned over and quickly kissed Seto on the cheek and hopped out.

            "Thanks again for the ride and the pizza!"

            "No problem mutt!"

"Hey I'm not a mutt," Joey called out but Seto had already pulled away, Joey turned and slowly made his way to his house.

            As Joey passed through the kitchen on his way upstairs he heard his father's voice. "And where have you been this time?" His voice reveled he wasn't as drunk as he usually was which in itself was dangerous.

            "I was at a friend's house for dinner again; I left you the note, sir." Joey really hoped his dad would leave it at that. And to his utter amazement his father made no comment back and went back to the sofa to watch TV. Joey stood there for a moment of stupid shock, and then ran to his room. He quickly changed and hopped into bed. Tomorrow was Thursday (at least I think it is from looking back, I lost track for a while!) which meant two more days until the weekend.

********************Downstairs from Todd's (Joey's father's) point of view***************************

Something's up with that boy, and I don't like it. He never spends this much time with his friends usually. And now he's coming back with a dazed look in his eyes. If I didn't know better I would say he's fallen in love, and that's where he's going every day. I better try to find out what he's up to, last time I hit him he no longer looked afraid of me, and we can't have that now. But if it is not a girl then I may have a problem. I never really like his friend Yugi; he was always just a little too sensitive. Tristan; now there is a great kid, he was the best person Joey's brought home, him and that Tea girl. They're both going places in this world, and they know what's acceptable and what's not! I better not find some weird cult friend or something they might be a bad influence on Joey. Ouch… my head hurts, better go get some more beer.

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I'm already trying to work on the next chapter of this so hopefully it won't be as long a wait. As always thank you to all of you who do review! IADM


	16. Storms of the Heart and Secrets Untold

Science of Attraction- 16

IceAngelDarkMoon

*************Hey everyone, no I did not die! I'm VERY SORRY that it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to get this update up. Bu things have been beyond hectic for me with all my personal things. Then because it's the longest chapter I've written to date it took a long time to beta (special thanks to GGKT!!). I think there will be one to two more chapters for his story before it's finally over! I just want to finish this story before I lose all of my inspiration. I'm still very thankful to all of you who have waited for this, or those that this is their first time! Please review after you read to let me know if I'm still doing a passable job!!************

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters or the music they mention. There will be boy love, and abuse, if you can't handle; LEAVE!!! I don't feel creative for these right now, so flame over these things and we'll see how well you complain without a head; do I make myself clear?!?

Friday was a cold day and it looked like it was about to pour at any second. Thunder could be heard far off in the distance, as if it was giving a warning before it finally struck the poor people. Joey was tired and apprehensive, today was the day he would break free; one way or another. He felt the apprehension lying in the pit of his stomach, like a sleeping dragon, waiting to strike at him. 

            Joey was happily surprised to find that his father was not in the kitchen or even passed out in the family room. He decided that even though it looked like it was going to storm, he would still stay after school. He left his father a note telling him he would be hanging out with his friends after school, and that he would be home before seven that evening.

            Glancing at his watch he realized he was really early but he had nothing better to do than go to school. He decided against waking Yugi and Yami up. Besides, he liked this type of weather since it always made him feel like there was someone out there feeling the same as him. That thought suddenly brought forth an image of his angel. Who was he, and was he really real? Maybe he should ask Seto about angels later, having grown up with his father he had never gone to church after his mother left, and he couldn't remember anything he was taught before his parents split up.

            He realized he had about twenty minutes before everyone else would show up so he plopped down on a bench by the school flag pole. How was he going to be able to face his father that evening? Suddenly a voice called out to him from the direction of the school.

            "Hey Puppy dog, I never thought I'd see you here early?" The deep voice could only belong to one person. Joey had to stop the stupid grin that was trying to plaster itself to his face. They were in a public place and couldn't afford to lose their reputation.

            "Hey rich pig; I didn't realize it was any of your business where I went!" Joey was walking towards Seto in what would have appeared to the other kids in the school yard as an "I'm going to pick a fight with you" walk.

            "I can make it my business!" Seto retorted, as he too moved to meet the other boy. Now they were close and up in each other's faces like, but it was all they could do to keep from kissing each other. Even though there were only several other kids out there and most not really paying them any attention because it was a common occurrence, it would still blow their cover forever.

            "Do you still have your soccer game after school?" Seto asked quietly still pretending too be fighting. His words were hissed, but Joey could tell they were not meant to be heard in that tone.

            "I don't think we'll end up playing it."  Joey hissed back they were so close Seto could feel Joey's words on his cheek. "But I still plan on breaking free tonight." Seto's face broke for a split second into a relieved grin before going back to the mask.

            "Then do you want to come over for a bit before you go home to face your father?" Seto asked his voice still menacing. Joey had to check the grin that was trying to pull up the corners of his mouth.

            "Of course, just wait for me by the back exit after school. I think I'm going to need someone to calm me down before I head home." With that Joey backed away. "Just watch your back you stuck up pig." Seto gave a cheeky grin that only Joey could see, and mouthed, 'who has my back?'

            "I'll watch mine, but don't tell me what to do, puppy dog!" With that Seto went back inside and slammed the doors for effect. Joey really had to suppress the urge to burst out laughing at everything all the other kids had just missed with his and Seto's meeting.

            He didn't have long to wait for the other guys in his group. Soon everyone but Yugi and Tea were there. Joey could only assume that this meant that they were together then. Tristan, Ryou, and Joey were talking about things from school when Joey saw Yugi running over to them with Tea following more slowly looking like she was still talking to the space Yugi had been moments before. They all greeted their friend before he spoke.

"Hey guys, are we still on for our soccer game this afternoon?" Yugi asked as he reached his friends. 

"It is suppose to thunder storm this afternoon, and even I don't feel like getting fried by some lightning. So we'll have to play it by ear on whether or not we really have a game tonight." Joey knew this from the look of the sky, but also he had heard it on the weather station somewhere. Besides, as much as he loved his friends he needed some time with Seto tonight more so than all other nights.

"If it does storm, I have to go home and make sure Bakura is O.K., he doesn't like thunder storms!" Ryou added looking pained from the thought of the storm. Joey didn't envy him at all, although Bakura was not abuse to Ryou to their knowledge it was commonly known he got very hyper, if you will, with storms, and snow. He just wasn't used to them from having grown up in Egypt over a millennium ago.

"Oh come on Joey, getting fried won't hurt that much!" Tristan jeered and the two started to fight. Joey was glad for a little distraction, fighting with Tristan was normal and expected; not like what he and Seto had. Ryou and Yugi just looked at each other and smiled at the two friends' antics, they did something like this almost every day. They all would have kept talking but the warning bell rang and they started to go their own ways to classes. The day passed with nothing extraordinary happening. By the time the last bell had rung the weather was looking very nasty, there was going to be some storm. The guys canceled the game and decided to go home right after school before the storm got too bad. As Joey was packing up at his locker, taking his time to let most of the students leave before he met up with Seto, Yugi came to ask him something. Joey had been hoping all the other kids would leave before he met Seto so there was no chance of them getting caught. Besides, it being a Friday, most kids were leaving fast, especially with the bad weather.

"Joey, do you have a minute?" Yugi asked shyly. He seemed embarrassed by what he was going to ask, and not quit sure how to phrase his question. Joey looked at his best friend, and could tell it was something important that Yugi wanted to ask.

"Yeah sure Yugi, what's on your mind? How long do you think we'll be here, there is someone I was going to visit?" He blushed at the last part, he didn't want to tell Yugi yet, but he didn't want to be late to meet Seto. Yugi looked a little relieved that he was going to get a chance to talk to Joey.

"Thanks, it won't take long." Yugi said then took a deep breath and continued, "How did you and Seto get together?" Out of all the things Joey was expecting that was not it at all, and he could feel the blush creeping through his veins and coloring his face. He had thought Yugi might figure it out, but being nice Yugi would have waited until Joey told him about it. There must have been something really plaguing Yugi if he was willing to ask.

"H...H...How did you know? We've been trying to keep it a secret." His face had gotten a little pale at the thought of being found out. What would happen if his father found out before he was ready to tell him, namely after he had left?

"Don't worry; I'm the only one who's noticed. You should have been offended if I didn't guess; you're my best friend. But you still haven't answered my question." Yugi seemed to be getting a little more agitated as if there was a certain amount of time he had to find out the answer. Then it dawned on Joey. He was trying to learn an answer to something more than his own and Seto's relationship, before Tea got there.

"It was an accident. You remember that project he and I had to work on together? The one everyone but the teacher thought would get one of us killed?" Joey had to fight to keep the stupid grin that the memories brought back even though it had only been about a week ago.

"Yeah, everyone was placing bets on how long both of you would still be alive."

"That's the one. Well, we were at Seto's house working on the project. We started arguing like we so often did and still do. I pushed him, he pushed back and it continued into a full out wrestling match. Seto is a much better wrestler than me and in a few moments he was sitting on my chest pinning me." Joey was turning extremely red in the face. "We were only inches apart, and the distances just kinda disappeared and we were kissing." Joey knew he was redder than a tomato by the time he had said that last bit. Joey figured Yugi could pretty much guess the last part of the story didn't really need to know the rest.

"How did you know you where in love?" Yugi again seemed timid as if he was afraid of finding out the answer, and afraid of sounding stupid. It hit Joey then why Yugi was asking him, Yugi had a crush on someone. Joey had a pretty good idea of whom too!

"Aw, Lil' Yugi has a crush on someone." Joey teased, as his face turned back to normal so he could answer the question Yugi turned into a tomato. Then the sound of the voice both boys had been hoping to avoid filtered in to their ears.

"There you are Yugi! I've been looking all over for you, are you ready to take me home?" Tea interrupted, and showing no signs that she was aware of that.

"Almost Tea, Joey was just answering a question for me."

"What question? I'm sure I could help more than Joey!" Tea exclaimed.  Now Joey was mad, just because he wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box didn't mean he couldn't help Yugi. Besides, from his point of view he was in a better position to be answering Yugi's questions.

"Yugi asked me how I knew I was in love. I was just about to tell him before you interrupted. I was going to say you just do, and you know here." He said and pointed to Yugi's heart. Joey didn't feel at all self conscious telling both Tea and Yugi this, Tea would never figure out who it was he loved. "You feel like you aren't complete without them, and never understand how you live without them." He added and his cheeks burned red again. He knew deep in his heart those words were very true, and he was actually happy to finally say them.

"I didn't know you were capable of being in love, or smart enough to ever realize what you where feeling. But I guess miracles happen." Tea said while wrinkling her nose in Joey's direction. Joey was now mad, but he decided not to hold it against her because she was stupid (I know I'm being mean, but I can't kill her off because she's important to the other part of this story, go read The Witness and the Guardian if you don't understand!), besides he didn't want to be all upset before he met with Seto. "I think you know you're in love when you are willing to do anything to get that person to feel the same!" Tea stated with an air of an all-important one. Joey rolled his eyes, he knew who she was talking about and her idea of love was frightening and childish.

"That sounds like you're obsessed, not in love." Joey stated while glaring at Tea. "Goodbye Yugi, see you Monday." Joey turned and left, he figured Yugi could handle the rest on his own. Besides he had a date to keep with Seto.

            Seto was waiting for him by the door out the back way. Joey reached out and gave him a light hug before they headed out; Joey felt the need to be close for just a split second to remind himself this was still real. They walked in silence to Seto's house, neither one realizing what the night would hold for them or how things could possibly change at the blink of an eye. Joey didn't take Seto's hand because of his growing apprehension, he felt as if someone might see them this time and it might be their undoing. They had said they wouldn't do anything until Joey was free but they had both broken that so much it didn't even apply any more. 

            When they reached Seto's house they went inside and cooked a light dinner for them both. Seto would make something else when Mokuba got home, but right now he wanted to eat with his love. They didn't talk much, each absorbed in their own thoughts and fears about the night. Joey didn't want to voice his fears for fear that from voicing them they might come true. Seto was thinking about what Joey was going to have to face and reliving something from his past. Joey could tell something besides just what he was doing that night was bothering his brunette love, but he pushed that away, Seto would tell him when he was ready.

After they had cleaned up the kitchen they made their way back to the den they had been in when Malik and Marik had interrupted them earlier in the week. Seto turned on a movie by instinct but not a word of it filtered into either of the boys' minds, they were too focused on the boy sitting next to them. Slowly they grew closer without realizing it, almost until their lips touched of their own accord. Then they let their eyes slid close and their lips met in the tender bliss they were growing fond of, the kiss slowly got a little more intense before they pulled back. Joey was now almost sitting in Seto's lap, his hands tangled in the brunette's shirt, holding on like his life depended on it. Seto had his hand wrapped lightly in Joey's hair and the other resting on the smaller boy's cheek. It didn't seem real, as if they let go for a brief second it would all shatter like a gossamer veil that concealed the real world on the other side. They leaned in again and the kiss was just as electrifying as the first, but Joey suddenly without even realizing it felt the need to feel closer, as if it might be the last time. His hands began to wander on their own across the expanse they rested on. The kiss kept going and Joey felt the hand in his hair pull a little bit tighter but it was still comforting. But as Joey's hands roamed a little lower he felt the brunette beneath him tensed up and pull away. They pulled apart and Joey shot Seto a questioning look, asking why Seto had pulled back. Seto didn't meet his eyes at first but when he did they were filled with a deep sorrow and confusion.

"I'm sorry Joey, I don't know what happened." Seto started to explain, before Joey cut him off.

"No that's ok, we're not ready for that yet, besides it's time for me to go and face him now." Joey had caught sight of Seto's watch and he needed to go confront his problem head on. Seto nodded and then leaned forward and wrapped Joey in a comforting hug. Then they stood up and walked to the door, all the fears rushing back at them now more real than ever. 

As Joey was walking out the door Seto caught his hand and pulled him back for one last tender kiss before he left. Joey let himself absorb every last bit of comfort he could.

"Remember if it starts to look bad leave, don't wait you know he's violent so escape from the situation." Seto implored of Joey and Joey nodded his head and started off again. Yet again Seto caught his hand and this time the sorrow was back in his eyes, "I have something I need to tell you, but tonight's going to be stressful so I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me at the park and we'll talk and remember I'm here for you." And with one last squeeze of their hands Joey was walking away and to the house were his father was. It would never be home, not with all those horrible memories, it was nothing but a place to be beating in his mind. He thought of all the horrible things he had had to endure over the years as he avoided the puddles from the storm that had hit with a vengeance after he and Seto had gotten to Seto's mansion.

Joey dragged his feet all the way home, but he kept going because this was the last step to him finally being with Seto. He knew as long as he thought of Seto, or even his angel he could face his father. Maybe one day he'd find his angel but for now he was more than happy with Seto. He opened his front door as quietly as he could but it was no use. As he stepped into the kitchen he had a very frightening sight before him. There was his father, seated at the table and waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you." His father whispered in a very dangerous voice. Joey knew something was not right.

TBC

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣Please review, let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter of this I've every written. Feel free to suggest things and comment, just remember I have the right to take and do with them as I will (you can't make me listen to you!!)! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers!! I hope to have the next chapter out in a month at most!♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣


	17. Angels Unveiled and Bloody Knives

Science of Attraction 17

IceAngelDarkMoon

Hello all, I'm SO SORRY about this being 4 months late, I won't bore you with all that happened, but if you want to know I think I'll type it all up down at the bottom. This is the second to last chapter, and I promise there won't be this big of a break between the two. Again I'm REALLY sorry! IADM

#######Warning there will be shonen-ai in this story. Also there is a lot of abuse in these last few chapters, if you can't stomach it, please leave now. Also if you or someone you know are going through anything like this please go get help, if not for yourselves but for those that actually do love you, please realize it's not your fault. Everyone deserves the right to be happy and safe! Thanks IADM#########

"F…F…Father…what are you doing home?" Joey asked as he saw the man sitting in front of him like an ominous raven. Joey hated himself for letting his voice stutter.

"I should be asking you much the same question now shouldn't I?" His father asked calmly, too calmly. Joey realized it almost as if in a dream, as if he were really not there at all but just observing what was happening; his father was not drunk, his father was completely in control of himself. This made Joey very uneasy, when his father wasn't drunk it was a very dangerous thing. Joey decided to hold to his story no matter what. He would not let his father trick the truth out of him; it was no longer just himself he had to protect but Seto as well. If his father found out he would deal with Joey first and then go after Seto, and Joey could not let that happen. Joey could feel the dinner he had had with Seto like a weight in his stomach, and threatening to return the way it came.

"What do you mean sir?" Joey asked remembering in time to put the title in there. He didn't want to upset his father if he didn't know anything and was just playing mind games. He could not let him know about what had really been going on. He saw a flash in his father's eye very akin to rage but it passed too fast for him to be sure.

"Maybe you should start with where you went after school today?" His father was definitely playing at something and Joey didn't like it. This was not how this night was supposed to go not at all. Joey decided to stick with what he had told his father in his note that morning.

"I told you sir; I was staying after school today to play soccer with some friends." Joey started then paused to see how aware of things his father really was. He was right that his father would notice; his father interrupted him viciously.

"Stupid maggot, it's a frikin' thunder storm out there. You expect me to believe that?" Although still seated, Joey could see the anger starting to take over his father's features.

"As I was going to say sir, that's what I intended to stay after for but because of the rain we cancelled the game. After that I went over to a friend's house. That's where I was sir." Joey answered, feeling it was enough of the truth that there was no way his father could figure out he was lying a little. Joey was almost surprised when he saw his father calmly rise to his feet and come towards Joey; it wasn't until the last second Joey saw the fist coming at his face, by then it was too late. The fist connected with his jaw sending lighting pain all through his jaw and creating the start of a headache for him. The force of the blow knocked him to the floor. Out of habit to avoid retaliation Joey stayed where he was, looking up, at his father wondering where he made his mistake.

From his loftier stance his father began to speak, "You know you're very lucky to have a father like me you know? Do you want me to tell you why?" His father didn't even really look at him, but Joey couldn't have answered him anyway, the only sign he had heard were his eyes growing wide in his head. Going on his father said, "When I saw the rain today I said to myself, there is no way my boy is going to have a soccer game. Being the wonderful father I am, I decide why not go pick him up after school and take him out for some father-son bonding time?" Joey started to shake; he could feel this was not going to end well for him. He could do nothing but stare helplessly up at his father and pray that by some weird chance he would survive the night. "So I go to his school and wait outside for him. I wait a while and see all the other kids leave, one of the first being that really great guy Tristan you hang out with. But still not my son, so I wait a while longer, then I see his friend, that scrawny Yugi guy. And who should be with him but that really great Tea girl I've always said my son should go out with, but still not my son. Then I start to thinking, maybe he went out the back way, he has been acting kind of strange lately, so I drive around to the back of the school. As I pull around I see two kids walking out of sight, and one of them had a head of right gold hair. I say to myself that can't be my son can it?" Joey was now starting to slowly pull himself backwards and away from his father, he was really scared now, had his father seen them holding hands, what if he had seen something more than that?

"Deciding that since there still wasn't anyone coming out of the school I follow the two, who by the way were walking pretty close to one another, but there could have been a reason for that couldn't there have been?" His father bent over him and looked him squarely in the face, and Joey just stared at him unable to hide the fear that he knew would be in his eyes. "Although I still wasn't close enough to be able to see for sure, I followed the two to a huge mansion, but I still couldn't get a good view of them. I watched them go in. I decide then that since I have nothing better to do, and this is my son's welfare we're talking about, I decide that I'm going to wait outside for him in my truck. A lot of time passes and then they come back out to the door, this time I can see it is definitely my son, you at the door. What do you think happens next, huh Joey?" His father leaned down again and spoke right into Joey's face. Joey only shook his head trying to tell himself this wasn't happening that it couldn't be real; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, not when his father was sober and right there.

"As my son starts walking out of the house, obviously on his way home the other boy reaches out and stops him. I was just about to get out of my truck and call to my son since there was still time to go out and he could then tell me all about his new friend," he spoke the word like it were the most vile thing to have ever graced his lips. "But at just that second the other boy," again he spoke the word as if it were poison to him, "turned my son around and kissed him." He was bellowing in anger now, Joey was now visibly shaking and praying to any and all celestial beings for his life. "I tell myself to wait, that as soon as my son gets his wits about him he'll start pummeling the other guy, but to my horror my son doesn't do that instead he leans into the kiss. I decide to leave then, on my way back to the house I decided that since words didn't seem to work before that I'd have to beat it into him." As he spoke his fists started to work on Joey; some hit his chest, some his head, anywhere they could. "I promised myself then that no son of mine would be GAY, NO MATTER WHAT!!!" His father lost it then, he hit Joey with his hands, kicked him with his feet and used every part of his body to try and beat Joey. His fury was making him froth at the mouth; his eyes were wild with hate. Joey knew in that instant that his father would kill him.

Joey's instincts took over with his sudden realization; he couldn't die, not like that, not when he hadn't even told Seto he loved him. Especially since he hadn't said the words he head just realized were the truth. He tried to fight back but he was already severely beaten and broken by then. His hits seemed to make no impact but to enrage his father more, it was as if he had released the berserker inside his father and his father would not stop until one of them was dead; and that would be Joey first.

Then as if he heard something that startled him his father stopped. His eyes swinging towards the counter in the kitchen, Joey saw them, the knives. Joey suddenly realized he couldn't move any of his limbs anymore, he could see the dark springing up around the edges of his vision, and knew that he would sink into unconsciousness, possibly for the last time, very soon. He couldn't stop the tears that were slowly spilling out of the edges of his eyes. This was going to be his last moment here on Earth and he couldn't even be with his love Seto. He was so far gone already he didn't even feel the first few scratches his father made with the knife across his chest. He realized that his father wasn't going to kill him right away; he was going to make his only son suffer first. Just as Joey saw the knife blade already dripping, with what he realized was his own blood, poised to come straight down into his heart to end it all, there was a noise by the door. Both Joey and his father looked up at the noise.

            A blue blur passed by Joey and knocked his father off of him. It took Joey several seconds to realize the blur had been Seto. As he watched from his spot on the floor in his own blood Joey thought he saw something, it looked as if Seto had wings growing out of his back. Then it hit him, Seto was his angel, it all made sense then. The eyes, the voice, the manner, he realized why they had all seemed so familiar. Then he realized that until he knew he loved Seto he hadn't been able to admit to himself who his angel was.

            A loud thud brought Joey out of his musings too realize his father was lying motionless on the other side of the kitchen. His unfocused eyes found Seto crawling across the floor towards him with a look of disbelief. Seto reached him and gently picked up Joey's broken and bleeding body in his arms.

            "I'm so sorry Joey, I knew I should have come with you, I could feel it, I knew something wasn't right. I'm so sorry I should have come earlier." Seto just kept murmuring in Joey's ear while he gently rocked them back and forth, Joey knew Seto was blaming himself. "He's not dead, I just knocked him out until the police come; I called them as I was on my way over, them and an ambulance. Just hold on a little longer, please I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you now, not yet, not ever!"

            Joey used almost all his strength to turn his head to look at Seto. He realized his love was crying a little, the tears washing a path down the blood soaked face. 'It's both of our blood' Joey realized slowly and saw several knife inflicted wounds in his line of sight on Seto. He knew then I couldn't hold it inside himself any longer, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get another chance to say what he wanted to.

            "S…Seto," Joey started finding it harder to talk than anything he had had to do in his life up to that point. Seto's eye's widened and met his.

            "Don't force yourself to speak, focus on surviving just please stay conscious, please." Seto was trying his hardest to stay calm he had to; he couldn't let Joey realize how serious his wounds really were. Joey shook his head slowly as if to say he had to.

            "I…I love you Seto, remember that." Joey got out in just barely above a whisper. He could hear the faint whine of sirens begin to fill the air. He realized it was for him they were coming, and it chilled him to the bones. Seto looked at him bewildered for a moment, and then the tears began to rush from his eyes.

            "I love you so much Joey, please don't leave me, please." Joey could hear the fear in Seto's words, but he had said and heard what he had wanted to and could no longer fight. He closed his eyes as he saw Seto leaning closer. He could feel from what seemed like a far off place Seto's lips joining his in a loving kiss.

            Seto pulled back when he realized Joey wasn't returning the gesture. He saw what he had feared most, Joey's eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving either. The sounds of the emergency vehicles filled the room and medical people and police filled the small room, but none of this registered in Seto's mind, all he could see was his beloved lying so still in his arms, eyes closed.

TBC

Thank you for reading this chapter, I know it was a long time in coming, again I'm sorry. Please review, let me know what you think, comments are and some criticism are welcome! Flames as always will be used for my own use IADM

For those interested in what all I have been up to instead of writing here's a brief version; broke my foot, had it heal, broke it again (but stayed out of a cast) finished 2 basketball seasons (one ended played in another and it ended), a whole season of lacrosse, learning to drive, getting my license (better late then never), got sick and better several times, went out of town at least 5 times, took a test that measured all I had learned in a year by choice (estupida yo!), almost ended a school year, several huge projects, got 10 poems published in a magazine I worked on, started a club (well getting all the paperwork done for it), had my birthday, got invited to prom, went to prom, tried out for a leadership role, failed miserably, studied forensic science, and a lot more. Like I said earlier this is the BRIEF version of what I've been up to, but if it's any consolation I haven't written anything outside of required stuff since the last update which means I've been miserable!


	18. A Tragic Past and Final Good Bye

****

**Science of Attraction- 18**

**IceAngelDarkMoon**

Wow who would have thought I would ever get to this point. I'm now at the 18th chapter with over 400 reviews for a story I never really planned on writing. Now it seems this will be my legacy. I want to thank all of you who have read this far. I'm sorry it has been such a long journey to get to this point, but my life seems to come before my writing. I'll leave a little more after the story, but I want to ask all of you who read to this point just please leave a review. Even if it's just to say 'I read your story' I would just like to know that someone put in the effort to read this immense project. I also want to thank my wonderful Beta for being so understanding with me, I am a horrible speller and seem to have some dyslexia in my fingers only. If any of you remember 'The Witness and the Guardian', and you remember all the spelling and grammatical mistakes that was because I didn't have my beta, if you want to send thank you's to her I can forward them on to her! IADM

########Last warning: There will be shonen-ai, but if you got this far and haven't realized this you're dumber than dirt and that is pretty insulting to the dirt! Also there is abuse and rape mentioned, if you find this offensive know it is to every normal person, but if you can't even read about it then leave. Please if you or anyone you know goes through anything similar to the ones in this story, please I beg of you get some help, no one deserves to go through that pain!##########

For those of you who have read some of my notes and were wondering: Yo hablo un poco español!

Cold, everything was so cold. It was as if all the life around him had been sucked dry and had frozen. Yet as he thought this he felt a strange weightlessness fill him, as if he were floating. It was then he realized he wasn't seeing anything around him, just nothingness, but after a while he saw scenes as if he were watching a movie from above the projector looking down. There he saw the hospital room, the doctors all a scurry like little ants, and there under all their attention he saw a blonde head.

That caused him to stop, he recognized that head, although he couldn't see the face through the crowd he knew who it was and the thought chilled him to the bone, it was himself laid out on that table. It was he, Joey Wheeler, receiving all the frantic help from the doctors. And most chilling of all it was he floating above them all as a ghost watching himself lie there like he were dead. Though the image in itself was terrifying Joey didn't fear it, something wasn't right; something was calming him even though he didn't realize it.

"I thought I'd find you here," A deep voice said from behind him. A startled Joey turned in his spot in mid air to face the voice. There in front of him was his angel, face still in shadow for a moment. In the moment it took to turn, the rest of the room faded out into the normal blackness his dreams took. With nothing to look at but his angel, Joey remembered what he had figured out right before he had passed out.

"Seto," It was the only word he could get out as he attached himself to the angel. With that one word the shadows fell away and he was able to see his angel fully before him as he should be. Just holding on to Seto, Joey felt all his tingling worries fade. Seto returned the hug with just as much fervor.

"Yes it's me." With that Seto pulled back a little, and then he reached up and tilted Joey's face towards his. "I was so worried I was going to lose you there, I knew I had to try at least one last time to reach you like this." With those words Joey felt all the fear he should have been feeling earlier hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Am…Am I going to die," Joey feared the answer and turned his face away trying to steel himself for the worst. Seto didn't answer right away but pulled Joey closer in the hug.

"They didn't say anything to me before I passed out, but I think you're going to pull through just fine." His voice was filled with the raw emotion it took to get those words out. Joey couldn't reply to that, he felt the tears of happiness leaking out of his eyes as he buried his face in the crook of Seto's neck.

"I never thought I would be so happy to still be alive." Joey whispered, his breath tickling Seto's neck delightfully.

"You're finally free; he has no hold over you anymore, look." Seto said, pointing down at Joey's ankle. There on his ankle was a shackle with a loop, one that looked like it had been attached to a chain.

"Has that always been there?" Joey asked he couldn't remember it being there in his dreams before.

"Yes but you've never looked down, it's been controlling you without you noticing for as long as he's abused you." Seto stated solemnly.

"Will it ever go away completely?" Joey asked, although it didn't really bother him he could still feel it weighing heavy on his ankle.

"It may shrink in size, but you are never free of that, it's the memories of what happened. You may grow and get over the experience but it never goes away. I'm sorry. You still got off better than most people; yours was cut at the closest spot meaning the least control he still has." It sounded a little absurd to Joey that Seto was apologizing to him, but he did realize how lucky he was going to be when he woke up. Looking at his one link, Joey's eyes wandered over to Seto's feet. The sight there shocked him, and knocked the breath out of him.

"Your ankle, y…your chain, I…I…I didn't realize you had o…one o…or that..."Joey stuttered still looking at the shackle and then the chain attached to Seto's ankle.

"Or that it was so long still?" Seto asked filling in the last words his love couldn't say. Seto grimaced as he looked down at the chain that was over two yards long of large links of a chain. "How could you have known? There are some things I haven't been able to face yet." Seto's voice was quiet and remorseful like it was something he really dreaded, and Joey realized he probably did if his chain were that long. Before Joey could say or ask anything though a sharp pain ran through his body and he gave a large gasp. Instinctually he grabbed Seto; it felt like his chest was on fire.

"You're waking up; just remember that the pain means you're still alive, that I can really be there for you." Seto started to say but ended up yelling as Joey seemed to dematerialize between his arms. Joey felt himself being pulled away from the comforting arms and the safety. His body was at extremes, fire and ice coursed through his veins. It was horrible but he realized he was indeed still alive.

He could suddenly hear voices all around him. The noisy chatter began to become clear to his ears, and he knew he was still in the room with all the doctors.

"He's coming to," a voice called out in the din.

"Give him something to knock him back out for a bit," another voice answered the first. Then there was a slight prick in his arm and everything began to fade again. This time there was nothing but the complete blackness all around him, and it was a welcome rest from everything.

(Sometime later, timing is not important)

The folds of sleep slowly began to draw back from Joey and slowly he became aware of things around him. The first thing that got his attention was the arm holding him protectively, yet gently the same time. Soon after that he realized the arm was moving like the person who was attached to it was talking and the vibrations were moving the arm. Then he heard the sound of his love's voice arguing softly with a more feminine voice he did not recognize.

"Please visiting hours are over you need to leave sir." The completely foreign voice asked sounding as if her patience were wearing thin, but was still trying to be nice.

"I'm not a visitor, and I will not leave unless he asks it." Seto argued using his persuasive voice.

"But that's not allowed, I'm sorry sir…" the voice Joey assumed belonging to a nurse started again, but this time it was cut off by yet another voice.

"Did you not hear that he said he's not moving?" Joey recognized Mokuba's young voice coming to the rescue. "I'm sure if you have any more complaints I have something to take care of it with." Joey heard the sound of papers being crinkled, and he realized it was money. "Seto I'm going home, I'll be back tomorrow. Take good care of him, and don't screw things up." Joey even in his half sleep could hear the teasing and the love of the younger brother.

"Thanks Mokuba, I think we'll be home by tomorrow or the day after. Call one of your friends to keep you company." There was the sound of a door being closed carefully and the room was again in silence and the arm ceased its movement. Joey decided to try and open his eyes to see what was actually going on around him now, or at least to see Seto.

At first it hurt a lot, the little bit of light that got to his pupils, but slowly his eyes adjusted and he could make out blurry objects of the room, then finally the face that was near his own. The first thing he focused on was Seto's cerulean blue eyes. They were filled with some emotions Joey had not seen directed his way in a long time; concern and above all love. It was startling but very pleasant and Joey found he liked being treated nicely.

"Hey sleepy head, welcome back to the world of the living." Seto whispered to him from so close his breath ghosted across Joey's face. It made goose bumps rise on his neck in a very pleasant fashion. Leaning in even closer, Seto gently kissed Joey's forehead as if he were a parent watching over their sick child.

"I'm really alive then?" Joey asked finding his voice rough for disuse and sleep. Although he was almost completely aware of everything around him things still seemed a little off.

"Well that is a figure of speech, you're so pumped full of drugs now that you're not yourself yet. But you are completely free." Leaning down Seto laid yet another kiss upon Joey's brow. "But for now sleep, you need it and I'll be here when you wake up." Joey took no more time to comply he found he could no longer keep his eyes open and was soon back in the world of dark again.

(Sometime even later)

Again Joey felt sleep start to fall away from him but this time he could feel his body again. He could feel the slight twinges of pain and the uncomfortable position he had been laying in for far too long. This time, although it wasn't moving, he felt the arm still around him holding him close. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the room was dark, and he presumed it to be late at night then.

To his left was Seto, arm wrapped around Joey like he was a big teddy bear. His head was resting on Joey's shoulder and his breath moved Joey's hair against his own neck, tickling him. Seto was fast asleep, holding Joey. 'He was probably up the whole time to watch over me,' Joey thought to himself feeling very touched that Seto did indeed love him that much to do that.

Without noticing what he was doing, Joey started to run his fingers through the fine brown hair that was hanging in front of Seto's closed eyes. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he saw a pair of cerulean blue eyes looking at him from behind the bangs he was playing with. It was a cute look he decided; Seto's eyes were clouded from sleep and seemed confused but for once they were completely unguarded against the world. Letting his feelings guide him Joey leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Seto's surprised lips.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but I'm not sorry for the kiss I couldn't help it." Joey whispered to the still very dazed Seto as he rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss of sorts.

"That's fine I could get used to being woken up like that, it was definitely not something regrettable." Seto nuzzled a little closer to Joey's neck, he still hadn't moved since he had woken up. As if realizing something Seto moved back a little, but only so he could look Joey in the face completely, "How are you feeling, does anything really hurt?" The concern in his voice flooded through Joey's senses, suddenly it was more than he could handle and Joey broke down.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to just cry and let it all out. There was just so much of everything good in the world that he couldn't remember. Looking back on his life, all he could seem to remember now was all the horrible things he had somehow survived. It took him a moment to realize Seto had pulled him close again; Joey's head was resting in the hollow of Seto's neck, his tears wetting the skin beneath his face. There was a hand moving comfortingly along his spine and his hearing vaguely recognized that Seto was mumbling sweet things in his ear to try and calm him down. But for the most part Seto was just letting him cry, and that was really what he needed, that and someone to love him.

"I'm sorry it's just it's been SO long since I felt that anyone cared, I mean really cared. Thank you." Joey mumbled into Seto's neck in a little bit after he had settled down, "I never thanked you for saving my life, did I? This has all just been so much I can't even believe what's happened to me, to us."

"I told you you're free, although not how we planned it you're finally there. And I'll be here for you." He pulled back a bit to look Joey in the eyes to let him know that he meant it from his heart; his very soul.

"That dream," Joey spoke as if a stupor, he suddenly realized, "You told me that in the dream. You were my angel and have been ever since before the project…" He was just musing now but he had to know did Seto have those dreams too?

"I remember only in my dreams you had the wings not me, for so long I couldn't see your face. It was horrible I knew I knew the person and I knew they were in trouble but I just couldn't help." Seto's voice seemed pained at the weakness he had to suffer through in the past.

"So then the dreams really did happen then, we weren't just imagining things?" Joey needed to hear Seto himself say what he knew was true already.

"It has to be unless we both imagined the same thing at the same time which is what we thought anyway." Seto quipped using circuitous logic. Joey took a deep breath and asked what they both had been waiting to speak of.

"My chain is gone then except for the original shackle, but you…" He paused seeming to try and get his thoughts in order. "Your chain. It's still so long…" Again there was a pause Seto was now staring intently at the sheets of the bed they were on waiting for Joey to finish asking what he was sure to ask. "W…what happened, I mean if you want to talk about it?"

"It's what I was going to talk to you about after you had your situation all settled, I didn't want to add to your troubles." Seto gave a large sigh as if not sure as to where to even begin. He glanced up at Joey through his lashes and Joey saw to his surprise the tears there in the blue depths. "Just promise me one thing, whatever I tell you now, please, please don't tell Mokuba"

Holding Seto's hand in his own and squeezed it for comfort Joey replied, "I promise but I doubt whatever you have to say would change his views of you, he loves you very much."

"That's exactly why he can't know, not for his love of me, but himself, he'd think it were his fault when it's only one person's." Seto's voice cracked from emotion and Joey pulled him close for another hug, just letting Seto know he was there for him. "I guess the best place to start is the beginning." His voice suddenly took on a surprisingly lifeless tone as he started to tell his story, Joey realized he was reliving it in his mind and knew somehow to just listen no matter what he heard. He knew he couldn't interrupt or Seto might clam up and never get this off of his chest.

"The records show that Mokuba and I were taken from our parents because they abused us. I only have a few brief flashes of memories of that time, and Mokuba has no idea. I let him and everyone else think that our parents were dead; it's just easier for him that way. Life at the orphanage wasn't exactly a loving place, a lot of the time things were neglected or ignored, it wasn't their fault there just wasn't enough help or money." Seto's head was resting on Joey's shoulder and he was staring off into the emptiness of the room not seeing anything that was really there.

"Mokuba was picked on a lot and I wasn't always there to protect him, I tried my hardest but I couldn't keep him sheltered like I wanted to. Then that fateful day I played Mr. Kaiba in chess and beat him. I thought that was our ticket to a happy life, one that Mokuba had always deserved. Things went great for the first few weeks; he was the perfect father any kid could ever ask for. But there was always this look in his eyes, even at such a young age I was scared of it and hated that look. I took a lot of care to try and keep Mokuba out of the room if he were in there. For the most part I still wasn't sure what the look was but it followed me, especially whenever I was in the same room as him." Joey had a feeling he knew what was going to come next, but he prayed he was wrong. It would mean a fate that could be seen as worse than his own.

"For a little while I felt someone watching me while I slept at night. One night I remember waking up but pretending to still be asleep. There in my room was the man who had adopted us, just watching me. I did this many nights and every time I woke in the night he was there just watching me. I didn't know what to make of it. Then one night," here again Seto's voice cracked, there were just so many memories he had repressed for so long, and they were all coming back to him at once in a huge flood of horrible emotions. Joey pulled his body closer and ran his hands along Seto's side in a comforting manner. He knew now what he was going to hear, but he was still praying somehow he was wrong, that Seto wouldn't tell him what he knew he would hear.

"That one awful night I realized what it was in his looks and in his manner, I knew why he had adopted at least me. It wasn't my gaming skill, not really. That night Mokuba had been put to bed early and had fallen fast asleep, I knew because I stayed with him until he was asleep like I always did. Then when I left his room I realized that for some reason Kaiba had let all the servants go early, even the butler who lived there with us was gone. I searched the entire mansion and found no one, except when I went to his room; there he seemed to smirk at me. I was afraid, but even at that age I knew I didn't want him to know that I was. I'd only opened the door to see if the servants were in there. I tried to close the door and pretend I was going to do something else, but then he called me in. GODS how I tried to get my feet to listen to me and to run away, and now there isn't a minute that I don't think about what would have happened if I had been able to run." Set choked out as the tears flowed down his cheeks, he was no longer able to hide the pain that was tearing through him at all the memories.

"He knew he had me scared, more scared than I had ever been in my life. Smirking the whole way he came over to me and kind of pulled me into the room. Then as he started talking to me he closed the door, and it wasn't until later I realized he locked it as well. His room had been made almost sound proof when that door closed. I can't remember anything he said, all I remember is that horrible look in his eyes spreading till his whole face was consumed by it, it was like a leering theater mask. I remember him getting closer and closer to me, and still my feet wouldn't work, nothing seemed to be able to respond. I hate feeling helpless but I just couldn't move at all, it's the worst feeling in the world. He picked me up and carried me over to his bed and set me down on it. Wait, I do remember something he said, after he set me down he sat next to me his hand resting on my thigh as he spoke his voice huskier than I remembered it ever being. He said, 'You wanna be a good boy don't you, because if you aren't then I'm taking Mokuba back to the orphanage, you understand right?' I think I might have actually nodded, I just remember all the fear. Then he continued by saying, 'You can't tell anyone about this either, this will be our little secret or else something bad will happen, all you have to do is follow my instructions. You know how to do that don't you?' I can still hear that fake voice he used as if what he was going to do was completely normal, he completely disgusts me." Seto's voice did indeed sound like he had just walked through a large pile of dog droppings.

"I think I may have nodded again, and then he moved a little closer." Seto's breath was coming in short little burst as if he were reliving the terror he must have been feeling then. His voice was again very quiet, but almost a little hysterical in sound, but it was to be expected with this confession of sorts. "He kissed me then, it was my first, and from the man who's supposed to be my father. It made my lips bleed and was awful. I tried to get away but he held me there, he was so much stronger than me at the time. Then…then…oh GODS he raped me." Seto burst into pitiful sobs that shook his whole body. His entire body was shaking as if he were freezing to death there in the room. Joey could feel the tears coming out of his own eyes, silently leaving a trail down his cheeks. He pulled Seto close and just held him, there wasn't anything he could say to make that pain Seto would have had to suffer go away. They stayed like that for at least twenty minutes until Seto started to calm back down. It was just so much for him; it embarrassed him and humiliated him to admit he hadn't been strong enough to stop what had happened to him.

"It hurt SO MUCH, and I let it happen to me. It was like fire had been poured into my blood stream. I cried from the pain and screamed but he told me the room was soundproof, and that no one would care anyway. Each time he always threatened me with Mokuba's safety and happiness, there was nothing I would ever do to jeopardize that, and he knew that and used it against me, he also knew it would hurt my pride more than I ever wanted to admit. This went on for many years, occasionally when he had had a really bad day or was really drunk he'd beat me, but usually he'd only rape me. It killed the me that had believed in kind things or even had any hope, the only time it ever kind of came back was around Mokuba but even then it wasn't real anymore. Mokuba was too young to really realize anything was going on. Then Kaiba started to make allusions that he was getting bored with me and was thinking about doing what he had done to me to Mokuba. That's when I lost it; I faced him down, with the threat of losing his company he threw himself out a window leaving me and Mokuba everything really. I can't say I felt very much satisfaction from his death, he didn't suffer nearly enough." Seto's voice seemed to be gearing up to yet another surprise or something and it scared Joey.

"He was so proud of himself and what he did to me; he wanted to remember every time. He wanted to mark me as his and he did. It wasn't enough for him to have taken my innocence and so much that he had no right to but did any way. He wanted everything and that's what got him killed. He tried to make me into his perfect replacement and it worked too well. But he got the last laugh; every time he took me he made a mark on my back. Only one line for every time." Seto pulled away from Joey slowly and reached and pulled up his shirt to past his shoulders. The first thing Joey saw was the stitches across his stomach from the fight with Joey's father. That wasn't what Seto wanted to show him; slowly he rotated himself so his back was facing Joey.

Joey couldn't help the surprised intake of air that was clearly audible in the small room. There where there should have been smooth skin was a beautifully done rose. Not just an outline but a little bit of shading and really a masterpiece. The thought struck Joey at how many lines there really were in the rose.

"Oh my gosh, Seto. I'm so sorry." Was all Joey could chock out as his fingers lightly traced the beautiful yet horrible rose etched in the very skin of his love.

"After everything had finally started to stop hurting so bad I promised myself that if anyone I knew was going through anything remotely like what I did I would help no matter the cost. No one should have to live through an experience like that. I'm so sorry that it was you but it helped me find you." Seto's voice was sad but held the hint of irony that was there.

"I wouldn't trade you for a life that had been free from him, I have a feeling this is only the beginning but I know it's going to be a great change for me." Joey stated letting the complete sincerity soak in his voice.

"You had to know this story, no matter what I had to relive. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect boyfriend, I can't help it sometimes the sudden flashbacks and unconscious association of touch with him. I'm so sorry." Seto's voice was again laced with pain. Joey suddenly realized what Seto was trying to say to him.

"That's why you pulled back the other day." Joey guessed remembering their kissing session that Seto had pulled away. Seto nodded his head looking miserable again. "Silly, you should have known that it doesn't matter to me, I just wish I had known sooner. We'll just take it slow. I don't care if I have to wait, you're worth it, and we won't ever do anything you're not comfortable with." With that Joey lifted Seto's face so their eyes met for the first time since the confession and Joey leaned in and lightly kissed Seto on the lips. "I love you so much; I can't put into words how much you have helped me, no matter what happens I can't forget what you've done for me. I only hope in time I can help you as you have helped me." Tears of happiness fell from both of their eyes at the same time.

"Thank you so much, I don't deserve you, I love you so much." Seto breathed out leaning in and kissing Joey again this time a little deeper than the time before. Neither of them could get over the small shocks of electricity that seemed to shoot through them as their lips met.

Eventually they fell back to sleep, both no longer felt the pain from their ordeal. Their dreams were only happy, not a bad thing could seem to touch them. Anyone who looked on the two would have been met by the most angelic sight of two seemly completely innocent little boys snuggled up together. It seemed they had both lost the weights that had been on their shoulders for so long.

(The next morning sometime)

"Oh my gosh Joey is that you sweetie?" A soothing sweet feminine voice broke into the slumbering boys' dreams. Slowly bringing himself to the world of the living Joey realized he recognized the voice.

"M…m…mom, is that you?" Joey asked his voice still kind of slurred from sleep but he was waking up fast. As his eyes cleared he saw a face he recognized even through the age that had gently touched it. She had more wrinkles than he remembered and her hair seemed a touch more grey. The face seemed really concerned for him. Next to him Seto was slowly starting to realize what was going on.

"Oh my poor baby, you had me so worried. When he told me what happened all I could think was I never fought that court ruling. I knew what he was like and yet I did nothing. I'm so sorry Joey." She was weeping freely now that she knew her son was going to make. She might have that second chance she never thought she would.

"Wait, who called and what has happened since I've been out?" Joey was now starting to get a little confused, how had they called his mother and how had she gotten there so fast? Seto was starting to disentangle himself from Joey to give them some private time together he knew from his dreams that Joey needed this.

"Wait, please, don't go, I owe you a lot, you're Seto right?" Joey's mom reached out and placed a halting hand on Seto's shoulder, he nodded his head to answer her inquiry. She leaned in and gave Joey a quick loose hug as if afraid she'd break him. Pulling back she began to tell him what all had happened. "I got a call from Seto here telling me you had been badly injured and were in the hospital, but that he believed that you would be fine. He then told me that it had been your father that had inflicted all the injuries." She bowed her head in shame at the thought of ever having been married to that man. "He was brought in by the police but it seems he tried an escape. He landed in the kennel for the police dogs and was ripped to shreds. It seems after the first dog attacked him out of fright the rest were spurned on by the blood and the competition and killed him. Thank whatever heavenly being saw to his punishment, although it wasn't enough." Joey was shocked by what had happened it seemed too bizarre to believe he glanced over at Seto to see if this was the truth and Seto nodded his head at the unspoken question.

"Seto told me that he was sure that no matter how long it had been since we had last seen each other that you would want to see me. I didn't believe him at first because I had let the court decision stay instead of trying to repeal it. I thought you wanted to live with him and I just wanted you to be happy, and I'm just so happy you're still here. I'm so sorry." She babbling now and tears were smearing her make up all over. Joey moved forward in his bed and held her in a hug and let her get some of the tears out.

"It wasn't your fault it was his, I was so mad at him. He told me that if I didn't say I wanted to live with him he would kill you and Serenity. I was so scared, and now it seems as if I was right that he would kill. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this but I've missed you and Serenity so much." Joey was still holding her tightly.

"I should have realized he would do something like that." She was starting to settle back down and Joey let her go slowly. "Now it seems we have a second chance, you could come and live with Serenity and me that is if you would like that." She left it up to him, but it was obvious she expected him to say yes. He looked down at the bed so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. He had wanted to live with them for so long it didn't seem real. But then he remembered that they lived a good distance away. That would mean a big distance between Seto and himself. On the bed his and Seto's hands found each other and held on tight.

"I'm sorry mom, but I think there is somewhere else I need to stay right now, please tell me you understand." He wasn't sure how much about the fight Seto had told his mother or how much Seto had told her about the two of them. He glanced up at her; he could see her eyes on the linked hands and the slow smile that spread across her face.

"I see, and I completely understand, I'm so happy for you Joey." She leaned in and gave him a great big hug, all she wanted was her son to be happy and she could tell in his eyes that this Seto who had gone to lengths to get her there was the one for her son. "And you too Seto, welcome to the family, I hope you won't judge us by that regrettable relative of ours that you've met." She spoke solemnly as she leaned over and gave Seto a great big hug too.

Seto had never had a mother that he could really remember; this woman who had only ever talked to him on the phone had accepted him so freely. He couldn't believe how different she was from Joey's father, but he wasn't complaining about that. He knew that he and Joey would be spending a lot of time with Joey's remaining family, and Seto didn't think it would be dreaded at all.

"I'm so happy for you both, I'm just so sad that it had to start out as bad as it has. I'll leave you two alone for now," here she winked at the two, "but call me when you get settled Joey. Please keep in touch I don't want to lose you again." She hugged them both at the same time as she started to turn to leave. Seto thought of an idea and knew deep down Joey would support it 100 percent.

"If you would like you and Serenity could come visit and stay a little while at our house once we've all gotten settled." His voice was warm and inviting. Joey turned and grinned up at him and hugged him tightly.

"Please say you will, I haven't seen you both in so long," Joey put on his puppy eyes, and he heard Seto chuckle quietly to himself at the pleading eyes.

"Of course just call and let us know when will work and we'll be right over, you couldn't keep us away for the world. I love you so much Joey; and I think in a very short time, Seto, you will be my other son." With that she walked out of the room leaving two very happy young men behind her.

**Epilogue**-Brief Summary of the rest of their lives

(I want you as the reader to come to your own conclusion about what happens in their lives. I know sometimes this isn't fair to you, but writing out the rest of their lives loses the magic of the story. But so you can feel the story is completed I will include a brief look at the life they spend together until the grave. Please interpret everything in your own way.)

No life is ever perfect, or unmarred by some tragic events, but there is such a thing as happy endings. This is what came to pass for the happy couple. Although they could never out run their pasts they came to except that it had happened and there was nothing about it they could do but except it was now part of themselves.

They made it through their school days and both went on to college. Seto went into the business world that he was already succeeding in. Joey went into horticulture and child psychology. While Seto ran Kiaba Corp from his home office most days, Joey worked in the laboratory Seto built for him to work with his flowers.

In time they made their own personal vows to each other, and exchanged their promise rings. Instead of ever adopting their own children they converted the mansion into a safe house for other abused children to come until; things worked out for them. Nothing in the world brought them more enjoyment than to see the children come to themselves and realize they were worth something in the world. Each year at the holidays, especially Thanksgiving, all the children that had ever lived in the house came back to the mansion. As the years passed they brought their own families; spouse and children. Each year the happy home grew bringing more life and love to the house. Anyone who was there at these special holidays left feeling the warmth of the palpable love that was in that mansion.

Together Seto and Joey were complete and happy. They were the proudest parents, the most loving grandparents, and in time the liveliest great grandparents. While many people never approved of their "type" of relationship those who knew them were never the same. They gave a good name to the word love and they lived out the rest of their lives together enjoying that word between them and with all their 'children'. They continued their relationship as it had been able to love and still keep the teasing and arguing. They stayed true to themselves and their feelings. They were always together whether awake or asleep. Looking back at how it had all come to such a happy end they saw a school experiment, and the science of attraction.

**The END**

Thank you all for reading all the way to the end of this story. Please, PLEASE leave me a review; just let me know that you read the story. I'm sorry I didn't tie it very well with the other plot but I just wanted to end this story, I can't remember the last time I actually watched the show, and I feel that it was better for me to finish the story while I still liked the story before I began to hate it. For those of you who are wondering what stories I'm working on here's a brief look. If you like Yu-Gi-Oh I should have my last story coming out soon, a one shot with a neat pairing. If you like BeyBlade I have a series I'm going to continue called All the Lonely People with Kai and Tala as the main stars, mostly angst with a little bit of humor added in when things get too dismal! Besides that I've got a lot of work to do on some of my original works so I plan on writing just not for this anymore! Thanks again to all of you, with out you there wouldn't have been a story! Adios! **IceAngelDarkMoon**

For those of you who were wondering whatever happened to the original poem I wrote for Joey in the story, guess what!! I found it the other day so here it is, I hope you enjoy, remember the second one was actually better and this has had no revisions!

Maybe it's wrong of me to ask you to love me

The world at least thinks so

It does not want us together

It says we aren't meant to be

But how could something true be wrong?

You saved my life you know

Without you I would have died

When I looked at you I see true

I can feel that no matter what you're first in my heart

I know I have no right to ask, but please

Please don't leave me with myself

Do you remember you were first to realize?

The first to see past the façade?

No one made you help me but you did

Maybe it's my imagination

Just a feeling induced by your closeness

But I think maybe you love me too

Maybe it's your smile

Or the way your eyes soften as you look at me

Maybe it's all in my head

What if this is all a dream?

What if it was just a fake reality?

And you never really existed?

I don't know if I could go on

This is all still so new to me

What should I feel for you?

Is what I feel really love?

I'm not sure but if it isn't too much to comprehend

You threw me that life preserver

But that alone will not save me

I still need someone to pull me in

Will it still be you?

Will you be on my side?

I know it is unfair of me to ask

But please stay, stay with me

At least stay until we are free of our past

Like I said it was old and bad, I'm ashamed to say I even wrote it. But oh well its here for your enjoyment to laugh at! See you around! IADM


End file.
